Inescapable
by Two Hearts
Summary: A taste of mortal blood - a miko's blood no less - was all it took to ensnare the Lord of the West, bind him in ways he never imagined. Duty always came first for the proud daiyoukai, but where does love fit in when obligation reigns?
1. Blood Calls to Lust

A shrill, inhuman shriek rent the quiet of the forest, causing the animals in hiding to quake in fearful dread, wondering if they had been spotted, if their lives were about to end; however, they remained motionless, frozen in terror, where they hid.

Unbeknown to them, they were not the target of this vicious predator, but one small human girl wielding a bow with practiced ease, defying the beast who charged her with serpentine speed and cunning.

Mouth gaping wide, revealing fangs as long as the girl's forearm, poisonous spittle flying, the demon snake-like creature lunged, intending to bite down into delicate flesh, crushing bones, and ripping sinew, to devour its next meal.

Calm, determined, brown eyes fixed steadily on the approaching serpent. A slim arm drew back on her tight bow string before releasing her missile charged with her pure light.

Aim true, her arrow soared through the air, disappearing inside the beast's gaping jaws. Seconds later, a hissing wail rattled from the demon before a bright, pink light exploded from its mouth. The terrifying cry was cut off short, its writhing body disintegrating from the inside out, purifying the evil essence to ash.

Notching another arrow, the girl eyed the demons surrounding her, red malevolent eyes eyeing her from the trees, her death in their menacing gaze.

Brown eyes narrowed with determination, a will that refused to cower in fear and forfeit the breath that filled her lungs, gave her life, she released her reiki charged arrow, her hand moving behind her, grasping two more with deadly intent.

_Come and get me_, her defiance taunted them.

A tall, pristine figure walked with sedate grace through the towering forest, his steps long but measured, eating up the ground, but in no hurry as he travelled towards his destination. He had no worry that he would be attacked, no fear that death would claim him this day, for few were powerful enough to challenge him, and many feared his awesome strength.

Just by looking at him, clad in armor with a spiked breast plate, a sword sheathed at his left hip, all knew he would not be easy prey, taken unaware. Keen intelligence shone brightly through his inhuman amber eyes, the pupil thin, cat-like, missing nothing of his surroundings.

The light breeze ruffled his kimono, impossibly white with a red flower pattern running down the billowing sleeves, and marking his haori collar. His long, silver hair, which reached well past his waist, fluttered in the wind, revealing pointed, elegant ears. His thick, long, fur pelt adorned his right shoulder, the end swaying with his long strides.

The sun that filtered through the leaves warmed his handsome visage, showcasing the demonic markings he bore proudly: a blue crescent moon upon his proud brow, mauve eye lids, and two regal stripes that graced his high cheek bones.

Any who saw his face would quake in fear, his visage well known throughout the lands—The Killing Perfection, the Western Lord, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gazed around him, his mind finally at peace now that he was away from his castle, from the demands that kept him busy more hours out of the day than the sun allowed. It was not often he found time for himself, to be alone, undisturbed, that he relished this walk through his lands even though he journeyed with a purpose, his solitude all too soon gone.

He had business with another lord who resided in his domain, the father of his recent betrothed, a beautiful hime whom he respected, viewed as the perfect mate and mother of his future heirs—Sayuri.

Sesshomaru was still young in demon years, a mere two hundred and fifty-eight, but he had responsibilities, heirs to procreate, to secure his lands remain in his bloodline should he, for some reason, die.

His lips upturned in a small grin at the absurd thought of his demise. He was strong, powerful, few could stand up to him in a fight and draw his pure blood, let alone dispatch him to the afterlife.

However, he knew his duty, accepted it.

That's why, months ago, he took serious consideration of eligible females in his own domain, of his own demonic species, to procure a female who would make him a suitable mate not only for himself, but for his domain. Only the best could be chosen to bear the title of the Western Lady, the most powerful, pureblooded, and highborn amongst them.

Not a week ago, he finally found his match in Sayuri-hime, a young demoness who met all his requirements. Upon choosing her, he had dispatched a missive to her father, requesting his daughter's hand. When a reply came a day later with a positive answer, Sesshomaru had barely given the letter his attention, had known without a questionable doubt that his intentions would be received full-heartedly.

Now, today, he was to meet his intended mate formally at her home though such actions were not necessary as documents for the impending mating were already being drawn up, plans set in motion, but he wanted to see her, to make her familiar with him.

It was in inuyoukai nature to be close to pack mates, to establish a bond with each one of them, especially with one's own mate.

Sesshomaru was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when a new scent reached his sensitive nose—blood.

Human blood.

He hesitated for just a moment before he took a step to continue on his way. What occurred with humans were of no concern of his, but for some reason, he could not get that scent out of his mind. It captivated him, called to something deep within.

Strange.

He could have easily ignored his unfamiliar reaction, but for some reason, he found his steps moving towards the scent of blood and away from his intended.

He had to see, to understand why he was affected so.

With every step, the scent became stronger, the need to get closer intensified. His cold, calculated mind was at work, telling him to seek out the one who could capture his attention, wondering if it was an enemy, some sort of tactic—a spell—to kill him.

A smirk curved his lips.

If this was indeed a trap, a way to enslave his senses, to kill him unaware, then the fool did not know with whom he was dealing. After gaining his answers, Sesshomaru intended to kill whoever dared try to bespell _him_.

As he approached, he frowned as new scents assaulted him.

Underlying the scent of spilled human blood was traces of demon blood. Senses flaring outwards, he could feel the auras of weak youkai, and the purity associated with a handful of mortals with the power to eradicate his kind. He knew he was about to walk into the presence of either a holy monk or miko, probably the source of the human blood that had caught his attention, called to him.

Was a mortal with spiritual powers trying to summon him?

Why?

For what aim?

Determination centered in his amber gaze, he continued forward, determined to gain the answers he sought. And the youkai that were obviously attacking the mortal? He would kill any who got between him and what he sought.

With his keen eyes, he halted several yards from his quarry, the dense trees keeping him hidden while he perused the scene before him.

A young woman dressed as a miko rested heavily against a tree, breathing hard, panting from pain. Crimson stained her left shoulder in no small amount, possibly a fatal wound for one of her kind. With her right shoulder against the bark, her hand clutching her wound, he saw her meager means of defense, a bow, shattered near her feet, with her quiver of arrows still slung over her uninjured shoulder.

Moving his gaze from the dark haired girl, he surveyed the area, sensing a dark presence, but seeing nothing. He eyed the ground, able to see, to smell traces of demon blood from multiple sources. How many had she fought off? How many more had she purified cleanly, leaving no trace of the fallen one's existence?

She shifted.

His gaze returned to her, to see her eyes roaming in his direction, knew she sensed him, but unable to pinpoint his exact location.

He was mildly surprised that she was aware of his presence; his youki suppressed, hidden.

Power emanated from her small form, saturating the area in her cleansing aura. Just how powerful was she?

Her eyes swung to the ground several feet in front of her seconds before a rumbling shook the dirt beneath his feet.

The miko dropped to her knees.

At first, he thought she had collapsed under the ground's vibrations, her hand outstretched, placed firmly on the dirt before her as the ground caved in a short distance in front of her. Cracks formed, dirt rose, flying through the air as a serpent demon emerged with a lethal hiss, jaws wide open as it lunged for the girl.

Sesshomaru tensed, ready to intercept the demon's charge, but a flare of pure energy emerged from the human, emanating from palms plastered upon the ground. Pink streams of electric reiki zigzagged across the ground, heading straight for the charging serpent. In a shower of sparks, the demon was consumed, howling in agony as it writhed on the ground, disintegrating into dust.

_She had not fallen_, was his amazed thought, his golden gaze once more upon her kneeling form.

Though obviously weary, her wound hampering her, she forced herself back to her feet. Why he felt pride for her show of strength and fortitude, he did not know, but when her brown gaze again sought his location, he felt unfamiliar heat course through his veins.

"It's futile to hide when I know that you are there, demon. Come out. Show yourself."

Though she couldn't see it, he raised his brow at her audacity, at the command in her tone, and that she tried to order _him_.

He felt himself smirk. _Brave, little miko._

Accepting her veiled challenge, he stepped forward, revealing himself as he stopped several feet away from her tense form.

He was silent, allowing her gaze to travel over him.

Shock widened his eyes. He could actually _feel_ her eyes moving on him.

What was she doing to him?

He frowned, narrowed his eyes at her, realizing that she did, indeed, have some sort of hold on him. He perused her in turn, his eyes fixed on her expression as he demanded quietly, "Do you know who I am?"

Surely she must if she had set her sights on him, to try and bewitch _him_.

Hurt or not, he would kill her for her impudence, but not until after he received the answers he sought.

Kagome blinked.

A warrior god stood before her, clad almost all in white, bedecked with armor and sword. Never before had she seen such a beautiful yet utterly masculine face. She felt warmth suffuse her being, her heart giving a longing pang in her breast.

What was this feeling?

She forgot about her wound, about the pain, about the demons who attacked her. She was sure there were a couple more, could feel their dark aura. In fact, she had thought this angelic being before her had been another of her attackers, but right now, she couldn't think.

Her mind went blank.

All she could do was stare in wonderment at this god-like man.

_No_, her mind warned, _not a man, for no man has__eyes like him._

Burnished amber, cat-like pupils.

_A demon. _

But even that knowledge could not shake her from the enchantment he wove around her senses. At least, not until he spoke, his eyes no longer passive as he regarded her.

"Do you know who I am?"

She frowned, eyeing him.

"Should I?"

Her answer seemed to have brought him up short.

They eyed each other warily, but before either could speak, movement from the corner of her eye had her head whipping around.

Two more serpents slithered closer, their mouths wide open.

Kagome tensed, aggravating her wound in the process, but it couldn't be helped. The beasts were about to attack.

Blue flames generated from their mouths. A second later, they shot their combined blasts straight for her. She raised her right hand before her face, two fingers pointed skyward, the others curved into her palm as she called on her reiki to form a barrier around her, but before she could, the white demon flashed before her, startling her.

Sword in hand, he raised the wicked blade high over his head, seemingly unconcerned about the wall of flames heading straight for him, and swung down. A blast of youki sprung from his blade, cutting through the ball of flame. Instead of hitting them, the serpents' flames shot from either side of them like a wall of fire caging them in from the sides.

Though it was sweltering hot, none of the flames touched her or the pristine figure before her. Hissing screeches were abruptly cut off as the demons died in a blaze of a more powerful force.

Kagome stiffened.

That was no minor display of youki, and as she watched the demon before her sheath his sword and turn to gaze at her with his amber eyes, she knew he was much more powerful, that his attack was indeed _minor_ compared to what he was truly capable of.

Was he friend or foe?

She had never met a demon quite like him. Only the more powerful could take on a 'humanoid' form, and most youkai were no friend of humans; however, she _had_ seen those who wished no ill against mortals, but was he one of them?

Not one to be close minded and suspect the worst of an individual, she nevertheless was tense and ready should he attack her.

Still, in a show of gratitude to test the waters, she nodded her head at him.

"Thank you for helping me."

He blinked his strange yet beautiful eyes slowly as if surprised by her gratitude.

Then he nodded his head in acknowledgement before his eyes drifted to her bleeding shoulder. She clutched the wound with her right hand, ignoring the spike of pain when she did. She had lost too much blood, knew by her wobbly knees and lightheadedness that she was in danger of bleeding out.

Still, how could she bind her injury with a possible threat before her?

"You are injured, miko."

It was Kagome's turn to blink at his obvious statement. She eyed him warily, wondering what his statement implied.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the girl, knew she was weakened from blood loss, however she did nothing to staunch the bleeding, knew by her defensive stance that she didn't trust him not to attack.

Knowing he wouldn't get the answers he sought if she fainted, let alone died, he offered, "You may yet die if your wound is not seen to. Do you require assistance?"

Sesshomaru witnessed surprise flash in her brown eyes, wondered if she would refuse his aid, scorn his touch, but she—in turn—surprised him by nodding.

"That would be kind of you. Thank you…uh, I do not know your name…"

Moving slowly so as not to startle the girl, he cupped her elbow, and guided her down to sit and rest her back against a tree. She let him, her breath hissing out in a small show of pain.

"Sesshomaru."

He eyed her, watching to see if she recognized his name, but she did not, merely nodded her head and said, "I am Kagome. I don't know why you are here, helping me, but I am grateful."

He paused at her words. _She did not call me to her side? _

Sesshomaru was confused, for even now his body yearned to be closer to hers, her blood like a siren's call, one he chose to ignore. If she hadn't bewitched him, why was he enthralled by her very presence?

"Hn." His clawed hands reached for her white haori, hesitating just above her collar, his eyes boring into hers. "May I?"

After a brief hesitation, she nodded, allowing him to reveal her wound.

With sure tugs, Sesshomaru spread her haori, making it gap in the front. Instantly, her hand flew to her breasts, bunching the cloth to preserve her modesty even though he could see the top outline of the strips of linin that bound her lush breasts.

A flush spread across her white cheeks, no doubt embarrassed when the top swells of her rounded breasts were revealed.

Sesshomaru knew she had an eagle eye on his face, watching to see if his eyes lingered on her charms. Normally, he would have scoffed at the insinuation that any human could draw his gaze to a frail, weak excuse for a body, but he reflected in consternation, that he very much did want to allow his eyes to linger on her flesh.

Inwardly shaking himself, he gently dragged her sleeve down her left shoulder, revealing the singular gash that tore her pale skin from shoulder to collar bone. However, it was not a deep wound, but then why did she bleed so profusely?

Leaning closer, his face several inches above her chest, he sniffed.

Kagome swallowed when he leaned towards her.

"What are you doing?" she murmured softly, afraid to speak too loudly for some unknown reason.

Sesshomaru leaned back, meeting her gaze. "You have been poisoned."

She grimaced before her eyes fell to her shoulder, noting the same thing he had. Her wound was shallow, yet it burned like fire and bled as if she were dying.

"One of their fangs nicked me. I had already guessed that their saliva was poisonous, but I knew not what type it was. By the looks of it, it seems they inject a burning solution to stun their prey, and slow, if not stop, the flesh's ability to heal," surmised Kagome, familiar with many types of poisons.

Though her situation wasn't great, she guessed she was lucky the serpent's saliva wasn't more harmful, deadly.

"How long ago were you infected?" intoned Sesshomaru, impressed by her knowledge.

"Not long, I think. Less than half an hour ago, but I can't be sure. I was fighting for my life," she smiled wryly.

Though small and lacking amusement, her smile made her face more…appealing to Sesshomaru. He had to admit, at least silently to himself, that she was quite attractive—for a human.

"Hn."

Leaning towards her once more, mindful of the spikes adorning his breastplate, Sesshomaru caged her in with his powerful body. While his left hand curved over her shoulder, he balanced the other on the ground near her hip. Her blood called to him, a heady fragrance that summoned the beast within. Unwillingly, he felt his canines ache to pierce her fragile flesh and saliva pooled in his mouth.

_Why does she affect me so?_

Kagome tried to inch back when she felt Sesshomaru's breath on her wound, but the tree behind her prevented her escape. Wary, she asked, "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

He was eyeing her injury intently, making her uneasy. The scent of blood could turn demons into a frenzy, so she wasn't all too comfortable with his scrutiny. Also, his close proximity was doing strange things to her stomach, and her heart began to race.

Sesshomaru noticed her escalated heartbeat, his eyes lifted to catch her watching him.

Was she merely uneasy with a demon so close to her, wounded as she was, or—his eyes narrowed—was she hiding something?

Instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own. "You proclaim not to know this Sesshomaru, yet you attempt to bewitch me? What games are you playing at, human? Do not attempt to lie. I will know."

She frowned as she continued to meet his penetrating gaze.

"No, I do not know you, nor do I know what you mean by 'bewitch'. I am not a sorcerer or dark miko. That is not among my powers and capabilities. Why? Should I know you? Why do you think I am trying to bewitch you?"

Kagome was confused by his inquiry, but the gaze he leveled on her told her he would be a dangerous enemy to trifle with. Would he harm her? But why? What was he talking about?

Her genuine confusion was clear to see, but Sesshomaru knew expressions could lie. However, it was difficult, no, impossible for a human to lie to someone such as he with his heightened senses. He could tell when one told an untruth by their heightened perspiration and accelerated heart rate. He monitored these telltale signs on the miko, but she did not sweat, her heartbeat had not escalated as she spoke.

Either she was an expert liar, or she was telling the truth.

"Hn."

Not wishing to admit to the pull she had on him—a possible weakness he needed to understand and correct—he refused to answer her questions.

Once again his attention fixated on the blood that called to him, a smell he feared he would never get out of his senses. If she was not to blame for his growing need, then why did she affect him so? Perhaps it was better to ignore, to act as if it did not exist, for this pull did not cloud his mind and judgment. It was merely there. Known. By him, at least.

Next, he wondered if she, too, was similarly affected by him.

As soon as he thought it, he discarded it as impossible.

"Do not move, miko," he murmured to her, leaning towards the gash on her shoulder once more. Ignoring how his mouth watered to taste the crimson blood that stained her flesh, he opened his mouth and grazed the wound with the flat of his tongue.

Kagome hissed at the texture of his rough tongue against her shallow wound. Blazing pain wracked her nerves. Instantly, she knew his actions shouldn't have hurt nearly as much as it did, knew it was caused by the serpent's poison to intensify the pain in hopes of incapacitating her, making her an easier target, unable to defend herself.

She knew she was lucky to have sustained such a shallow wound. If it had been any deeper, then the serpent's aim to render her into a writhing heap would have succeeded. She would have been in too much pain to defend herself—easy prey.

Another graze of his tongue.

Agony.

Gasping, she clenched her molars, and asked again through gritted teeth, "What are you doing?"

"Removing the poison," was Sesshomaru's matter of fact answer.

She jerked her head in a semblance of a nod and allowed him to continue without a word. She didn't know why he was helping her, this powerful youkai, but she was not about to spurn his aid.

Sesshomaru almost groaned from the first taste of her essence, had to force himself to remain focused on the task at hand and not push her to the ground and lap her up as he desired to do. However, the taste of the poison angered him, tainting the fluid he craved.

For long seconds, he licked at her gash, but no matter how many times he swiped his tongue along the wound, blood continued to spill. Humans were weak, unable to accelerate their healing, but this wound was far too shallow to be producing this much blood—even for a mortal—without the blood coagulating to slow the bleeding.

With one last lingering lick, he leaned back, his face just inches from the mortal's, whose expression was pinched with pain, yet she made hardly a sound.

He felt impressed by her strength, was oddly proud that she suffered in silence, refusing to voice her discomfort.

She returned his gaze unflinchingly when he licked her blood from his lips.

"Is it over?"

He shook his head once.

"The poison has entered your blood stream. You will continue to bleed if it is not extracted."

"I see."

He could tell she was thinking of ways to rid her body of the toxin by the troubled frown between her brows.

"Perhaps an antidote can be made," she mumbled more to herself than to him.

"There may not be enough time," he said, catching her gaze instantly when she looked at him inquisitively.

"Then what do you suggest, Sesshomaru? I can't just give up, and quite probably bleed to death."

"This Sesshomaru can extract the poison."

She gave him a considering look before replying. "You have already tried that, and it didn't seem to work," she reminded him without censor.

"If you do not object, miko, I would sink my fangs into your wound and draw out all traces of the toxin."

His canines ached at the thought of being encased in her flesh. He almost frowned at the realization, not understanding the pull this one tiny mortal had on him.

_He wants to bite me?_ Kagome thought, blinking in confusion.

Unconsciously, her gaze lowered to his mouth, and though she couldn't see his incisors, she knew they would be sharp. Did she really want such a dangerous creature sinking his fangs into her fragile flesh? She swallowed as she continued to gaze at his closed lips, for some reason, yearning to know what they felt like on her lips, against her skin.

She looked away, flushing at her wayward thoughts. He was quite handsome, the most physically compelling male she had ever come across, and that voice of his—low, deep, masculine. She'd had to stifle a shiver the first time she had heard it.

What was he doing to her?

In an effort to mask her thoughts, she said, "Do what you must. I can't thank you enough for helping me." She turned to look at him again. "Why are you?"

_I do not know_, he thought. But there was something about her, this strange yearning that compelled him to be near her. He had to understand this strange phenomenon. Until he did, he had to make sure she lived, and not reveal his dilemma to her.

Instead of answering her, he lowered his gaze once more to her wound, the rivers of blood rolling down the swell of her breast, calling to him to dip down for another taste. He felt his fangs lengthen without his conscious thought, aching to bite, to suck.

"Prepare yourself, miko," he rasped.

She frowned at his tone, not understanding, then he leaned in slowly, almost reverently before she watched his mouth open, revealing impossibly sharp fangs. She had a moment's hesitation, fearing she had made a mistake, but before she could call a halt to his actions, he struck.

Incisors sank deep, his jaw clamping down tightly on her shoulder, pinning her in place.

She gasped in pain, white hot agony suffusing her entire shoulder as he began to draw out the poison and her blood in long, slow pulls. Without realizing it, she raised her right hand and clenched her fist around Sesshomaru's haori sleeve over his biceps. She refused to scream even though a cry built in her throat, clamoring to escape.

Sesshomaru almost groaned when his fangs sank deep, but he heard the girl's small sound of pain next to his ear, knew she didn't share in his enjoyment. While she was hurting, his shaft had swollen, hardening unbearably.

He was far from embarrassed by his physical response, but it baffled him to no end that he was reacting thusly to a human miko. He tried to feel anger or resentment towards the fact, but how could he think when her blood coated his tongue, felt her warmth rush down his suddenly parched throat?

His mind hazy, dropping all thoughts of how wrong this situation was, he gulped down another mouthful of her tantalizing blood, not at all happy that the toxin in her veins slightly altered her unique flavor. Focusing on drinking until he no longer could taste the poison, Sesshomaru ignored his body's reaction towards the miko.

After a few long, excruciating minutes, Kagome noticed the pain was lessening. Though Sesshomaru's fangs were still embedded into her flesh, mouth drawing on her shoulder, drinking down her blood, it started feeling…good.

Another suction from his mouth.

An answering thrill of pleasure went straight to her sex, causing her to gasp loudly in surprise. She dug her nails into his biceps, eyes wide open in shock as she felt her nipples harden, felt her breasts swell, and an ache center at her core.

What was happening?!

Without meaning to, she turned her face and pressed her cheek against the side of Sesshomaru's head, burrowing her nose in his silky soft hair, while her whole body tensed with a need she had never felt before. She would have drawn her knees up to clench her thighs tightly together to try and stop the ache between her legs, but he was too close, preventing her from moving.

The poison was gone. He no longer tasted its taint.

Sesshomaru realized this, but he couldn't find the strength to retract his fangs. Finally, he was able to enjoy her sweet nectar without anything obstructing her heady flavor.

He pressed closer to her, swallowed another mouthful of her blood.

His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, and the ache in his balls was excruciating. He had an almost uncontrollable urge to move his hips, to thrust.

When the miko moved her face against his, an erotic moan escaping her lips, her breath brushing his ear, he took more notice of her than the blood he drank. She was panting, quivering against him, and her arousal was thick in the air around him. The scent equal to match the smell of her blood, called to him to taste her betwixt her thighs. He had no doubt that he would find her wet.

_She enjoys my bite? Just like any demoness… _

He shuddered against her, wrapping his arms tightly around her back, wanting her closer upon realizing she was just as affected by this moment as he.

"Ow!" Kagome said, blinking through the haze of her lust when she felt spikes press into her breasts. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, finding it hard to speak, her voice husky with desire. "Your armor…"

Sesshomaru froze, blinked open eyes he knew had gone red with lust, and stopped drawing on her wound at her words. He relaxed his arms reluctantly and removed his fangs from her flesh, but lapped at his bite mark with his tongue.

Kagome leaned back against the tree, kept her head turned to allow him to continue, strangely unwilling for him to stop. When he did, leaning away from her, she turned her head to meet his gaze. Then blinked. His eyes…

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered, uncertainly. She wasn't afraid of the crimson gaze he stared back at her with, not after everything he had done to help her, but she didn't understand his change.

_Bloodlust?_ she wondered.

Then she recalled how he had trembled against her, held her closer. Had he…had he felt the same excitement as she had?

"Did you like it? My blood?"

Wait. She flushed. She couldn't believe she had just said that out loud and busied herself with returning her clothes back to rights, covering her wound and bare flesh.

Noting her blush, Sesshomaru almost chuckled in amusement but stifled the impulse and simply stated, "Yes."

"Oh," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"All traces of the poison have been removed," he told her matter of factly, and forced himself to stand, stepping back, allowing her to rise as well.

"Thank you, again," she smiled up at him and without thinking about it, offered her hand to him in a silent entreaty to assist her to her feet.

Surprised by her gesture, he nevertheless reached down and clasped her hand, gently pulling her to her feet. She stumbled. He cupped her left elbow in his other hand, helping steady her as she lifted a hand to her head as if she were dizzy.

"I feel lightheaded," she murmured, shutting her eyes as the ground seemed to shift beneath her feet. She felt weak, as if her legs were about to give out on her at any second.

Sesshomaru frowned, allowing her to lean against him when she moved closer.

"You had already lost much blood, and I had took even more."

"That's what I thought."

Thinking quickly, not wanting her to come to more danger should he leave her in this vulnerable state, he asked, "Where do you reside, miko? I shall escort you safely to your home."

"I do not have a home. I'm a travelling miko, but there is a village I stayed at last night not far from here. They asked me to exterminate the nest of youkai that were here terrorizing their village."

Sesshomaru wondered if it was a good idea or not to leave her in an unknown place where she knew no one. Those cowardly villagers had willingly allowed this slip of a woman to battle greater foes all alone while they hid in their homes. He felt like scowling, but he made no comment to her lifestyle.

"Then this Sesshomaru shall take you there."

Kagome nodded her head in thanks and lifted her head to gift him with a small smile.

That smile did strange things to Sesshomaru, but he refused to dwell on his strange reactions this miko gave him. He had much to think about once he dropped her off. Like how she tasted, and how she responded to his bite. He almost groaned at the reminder, his shaft still hard and aching for release, but he ignored his discomfort.

When he bent down to lift her in his arms, he discreetly sniffed her, scenting lingering traces of her arousal. Blinking his eyes, he forced the red to recede, his eyes returning to their natural golden hue.

With one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back, he easily picked her up, cradling her gently against his armored chest, allowing her head to pillow on his fur pelt.

Kagome sputtered when she found herself in his arms, her own instantly circling his neck as he gazed down at her with an inquisitive gaze.

Not understanding his look, she asked, "Yes?"

"Where is the village?"

"Oh. Right," she mumbled, flushing scarlet, and told him the directions.

Deciding to walk, not wishing to leave her company just yet, he decided against using either his demonic speed or take to the skies to return her to the village she spoke of. His long, easy strides ate up the ground beneath him as he easily took her weight. She was no heavier than a feather to him; he could hold her for hours, days without fatiguing.

Kagome tried not to stare at his handsome face so close to hers, but that seemed like an impossible endeavor. Her gaze continued to travel over his regal features and the beautiful markings on his face, but usually, her gaze continued to drop to his lips, remembering how it had felt to have his fangs deep in her flesh after the pain had dissipated.

She felt like squirming, her body heating up once again, a strange empty ache centered between her thighs. Her arms unconsciously tightened around his neck, her fingers intertwined in his impossibly silky hair.

Suddenly, he lowered his golden gaze, catching her staring at him. She flushed. Could he read her thoughts? Before she could drop her gaze, she saw his nostrils flare as if he were scenting the air, then a heated look she couldn't possibly mistake entered his eyes. His lids dropped slightly as he continued to meet her stare even as he continued walking, not missing a single step.

He could smell her wantonness!

Kagome's flush deepened.

He chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest. The sound made her heart skip a beat.

Needing to say something, anything, she babbled, "What are these markings on your face? They're very beautiful."

Staring into her eyes for another long second, Sesshomaru released her gaze and looked ahead. "All in my bloodline have similar markings," he said simply without telling her the significance behind them, that they were a silent warning of who he was—the Western Lord.

She was human. There was no need to involve her further in his life.

He scowled at the thought.

_Human._

And yet he had such a strong, primal reaction towards her, and it baffled him. He had to understand this attraction he felt for her. He wouldn't deny or run away from the fact. If he could just understand what was causing it, perhaps he could negate the effects. Which meant he would probably be seeking this tiny mortal out until he found his answers.

Would it be safe to allow her out of his sight?

Sesshomaru found himself in a dilemma, not knowing what course of action to take. For now, until he could think more on the situation, he would leave her at this village she spoke of. And if she left the village before he returned?

He grinned.

Then he would hunt for her.

Feeling tired, most likely from blood loss, Kagome rested her head more comfortably against the fur pelt across his shoulder. It was so soft and warm. It spelled like him, like dark spices, and she could feel a hint of his youki fused within. She wondered what exactly it was but didn't ask. She was too tired.

"Sleepy," she mumbled, closing her heavy lids, unable to keep them open any longer.

Looking down at the top of her dark head for a split second, Sesshomaru said, "Rest. You are safe with this Sesshomaru, miko."

"Hmm. For some reason, I don't doubt that," she said quietly before his gentle, swaying strides lulled her into a light doze.

Sooner than he wished, he could smell the human village, the rank smell of unwashed bodies, cooking stoves, and bodily waste strong to his sensitive nose. Humans were a low lot, he had always thought, but this woman sleeping in his arms was different. She did not smell unpleasant, but like the forest plants, and she was strong, bold, courageous in the face of danger.

An anomaly amongst her kind, for sure.

When the village came into sight, he turned his nose into Kagome's hair, breathing in her pleasing scent. "Wake, miko. We have arrived," he rumbled in a gentle voice.

She mumbled and lifted her hand to bat at his face in gentle pats in a 'go away' motion.

Closing his eyes with a small smile on his lips, he buried his face deeper into her hair, his breath brushing her ear.

"You must wake, miko."

Kagome blinked her eyes open, felt herself being carried, and memory returned. Flushing, she craned her head back to meet Sesshomaru's gaze.

Nodding before them, he said again, "We have arrived."

Following his nod, Kagome turned to take in the small village before them. Already several villagers had seen them and circled together to watch as they approached. They seemed wary, but one brave man stepped forward and called out hesitantly.

"Are you injured, miko?"

"I'm fine," she called back. "Just a small wound, nothing to worry about." She smiled to reassure them.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he stopped several paces from the huddled humans, eyeing them mistrustfully.

"You can put me down now, Sessh—" Kagome began to say, but was interrupted.

"Who is this man, miko?" asked a hesitant female voice.

Before she could answer, hushed voiced began to filter between them, raising in fear.

"Look at his eyes!"

"He's a demon."

"A demon."

"He holds the miko so familiarly."

Stiffening at their words, taking offense at the fear and mistrust these people instantly leveled on Sesshomaru, condemnation clear in their eyes, Kagome felt anger on Sesshomaru's behalf. What right had they to condemn anyone for their birth? She had never understood the prejudice people could feel towards another for something that wasn't their fault or choice.

Raising her voice above their murmurs, Kagome defended, "Yes, he is a demon, but he _saved_ me. I may have died without his aid. In fact, he helped me save all of you by assisting with eradicating the ones threatening your village. You should be thanking him, not judging him."

Sesshomaru blinked, then gazed at the girl he held from the corner of his eye. She defended him? Before all her kind? She was not ashamed of him. Pride stiffened his already straight back, and he defied the humans with a bold stare, daring them to voice their displeasure…or foolishly attack.

A thin, young man boldly stepped forward with false bravado and demanded, "You can't really be defending this beast, can you, miko? All youkai are ravaging monsters!"

Kagome patted Sesshomaru's shoulder, signaling for him to put her down. He did so reluctantly, not wishing to relinquish his hold on her; however, he kept her close, circling an arm around her shoulders when she wavered on her feet.

"Listen to me—" began Kagome even though her vision had become spotted.

Once more interrupted, a woman screeched shrilly, "She's bleeding!"

Voices grew louder as they realized that she had been injured, blaming her wounds on Sesshomaru. It was as if they weren't listening to her, for they continued to eye Sesshomaru with hatred and mistrust.

Feeling a tick in her forehead, her anger rising at their close mindedness, she began developing a headache. She wished dearly to lie down somewhere and rest. Suddenly, her anger just dissipated under her fatigue.

As the crowd grew larger, their aggression escalating, a voice cut through the crowd, and an older man stepped into view—the village headman.

His wizened face and bent frame made him appear feeble, but Kagome knew he held much sway in this small community. His old eyes took in everything, Sesshomaru, how he had his arm wrapped around her, and how she leaned against him for support without a fuss.

"I see you have been injured, miko. Do you require medical aid?" asked the headman, not unkindly.

Thinking she had finally found a reasonable person to speak to, Kagome smiled gratefully at the old man. "I'm fine. Like I was trying to tell the others, Sesshomaru here helped me. There's no longer a threat from the serpents lingering over your village."

"The villagers and I thank you for your intervention, miko," replied the headman, ignoring her reference to Sesshomaru's involvement.

Before she could become offended for Sesshomaru's sake, the older man's face wrinkled further in a kind smile.

"Come, rest. You must be tired after your ordeal." Then his eyes moved to Sesshomaru as if in an afterthought. "Will your…friend be staying?"

Ignoring the headman's slight rudeness, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, and he promptly lowered his head to meet her silent inquiry.

"This Sesshomaru will not be staying."

Feeling slightly disappointed by his answer, she nonetheless gave him a fake, bright smile to hide her reaction. "Thank you again for all you've done, Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head once in answer and reluctantly allowed her to step away from him.

Though her steps were unsteady, she did not stumble and fall.

Since the village headman seemed to accept her presence, though many disagreed with her for 'consorting with a demon', one of the women disengaged from the pack and offered to help the miko to her quarters. As she was led away, Sesshomaru gave the nervous, hostile villagers one last fleeting look before turning and striding out of their humble settlement without being informed to leave.

His eyes narrowed as he entered the forest once more, alone; he decided against continuing his journey to visit Sayuri-hime. He was already late anyway. Perhaps he should be more concerned that he did not formally inform his betrothed's father of his changed plans, but he could not be bothered with formality right now. He was the Western Lord, ruler of these lands and the demon community that dwelled under his reign. His title gave him much leeway, so he was unconcerned how his betrothed and her father reacted to his absence.

He had more important things to do, such as keeping an eye on the miko, for he did not trust the villagers, nor the headman who seemingly opened his village to a miko who championed demons, had in fact allowed one to be so familiar with her.

Sesshomaru found a sturdy oak close to the tree line of the village and jumped, landing on a thick branch. It was late morning. Not knowing if or when danger would strike the onna, he settled in for a long wait, unperturbed to sit there aimlessly.

It gave him the solitude he craved and time to think, to ponder on this new development that entered his life in the form of one human priestess.

Kagome changed into her yukata from the pack she carried with her on her journey, foregoing any substance, and lay down on the futon the elderly couple she was staying with had provided for her use. Though she wanted to ponder and think more about the enigma that was Sesshomaru, tiredness swiftly pulled her into blissful unconsciousness.

Without knowing it, Kagome slept for many hours while the village headman spoke with several men in secret in his own home.

"Why have you called us here, Elder?" Jun, a middle aged store owner, who was much respected in the small community, asked the headman.

Cloudy, dark eyes glanced at all the faces around him, four men he had established as his council years ago even though his decision was the final one, the one to be obeyed.

"We have an enemy amongst our midst," he began softly. "You know of whom I speak—the miko."

A gentle farmer shifted uncomfortably, his large, muscular frame moving in his agitation. "Aren't you being a bit harsh on the young woman, Elder? She did save the village by defeating the serpents."

The headman's eyes narrowed on his jovial face, wrinkled slightly by time, weathered and laugh lines. "You are a decent man, Hachi, but we cannot ignore her close proximity to that white devil, or how she stood up for him. It is obvious the demon has her in his thrall."

"Then what can we do to save her, Elder?" asked Shogo, another farmer.

"I do not believe she can be saved," the headman said after several long minutes of silence, as if weighing their options. Inwardly, he felt blinding hatred towards all demons, for such monsters had killed his whole family, his wife and two sons. Because the miko did not share in his hate, he wished to kill her, to kill any demon lover, for those beasts where an abomination, and any who championed them deserved to die, painfully.

Now that he was the head of this village as he was the oldest and most respected of the people, he would have his way in this. All he had to do was play on their fear of demons, worry for their families, and they would all fall into his hands, agreeing that the miko's death was the right decision, for there was no way—with his feeble body—he could cause her death without aid or notice.

"You can't mean that," Hachi recoiled with shock, gazing at the Elder as if he were mad.

"She's a miko!" Jun added. "The gods have chosen her as a pure light upon this world. We can't just kill her!"

Agitated voices began to rise, and the headman barked at them for silence. Seeing their surprise at his uncustomary anger, he smoothed his expression, calmed his voice, as he murmured with such sad resignation, the others couldn't help but listen—and agree.

"You are correct, Jun. She is among the blessed, but aren't there those who have fallen from the path of righteousness and become dark miko—rogues? I fear this miko has stumbled from her glorious path and into the jaws of the devil himself. Once a heart and soul has been tainted with evil, there is no going back, and well you all know this. We have no choice. We must deliver her from evil, or forsake her soul and any others she corrupts in her path."

All four nodded their silent agreement, expressions grave, though none looked at each other. They were doing what they believed was right, yet their chests were filled with turmoil over killing a woman.

However, one still doubted. Seji, who had been silent all throughout the meeting until now, asked, "If she were evil, then why did she save the village from the serpents? She was injured protecting us."

Tangible unease filled the air.

"How do we know for sure she did? No one was witness to her claim. Perhaps, she struck a deal with them. Who knows, but we do know that no self-respecting miko would allow a demon to touch her person in such an intimate way, or trust one when weakened and unable to defend themselves. No, she has fallen from the gods' grace. We must protect our village and others from her wickedness. There's no telling what she plans on doing. Would you risk your children, any of you?"

Silence answered his inquiry, save for solemn shaking of all of their bent heads.

The headman hid a cruel smile, satisfied that he had won the argument. The miko's days were numbered.

"Soon," intoned the headman, sentencing the miko to death, his heart full of spite.

Kagome awakened, hours later, and though she was still sore from her battle, she forced herself to rise and check on her wounds. Her shoulder was covered in ugly, black bruises around the shallow cut, but what made her blush were the bite marks left by Sesshomaru when he had saved her life by sucking out the poison. Remembering how it had felt after the pain had passed, her body ached in a whole different way that had nothing to do with her soreness.

Forcing herself to banish such thoughts, Kagome flexed her back and almost groaned. She was sure to have several bruises there since one of the serpents' tail had struck her violently across her back, sending her flying, and landing painfully upon the ground.

After putting her clothes back to rights when she was finished inspecting her shoulder, Kagome used the bowl of water near her sleeping mat to wash her face and hands. Then she took a comb from her pack and brushed out her hair, before styling it into that of a miko. Next, she changed out of her sleeping yukata and adorned her miko garments.

She heard movement in the central space where meals were eaten around a cooking fire, so she headed in that direction, and came across the elderly woman she was staying with.

"Hello, Obaasan," Kagome gained her attention respectfully. "I wanted to thank you for your hospitality, but I need to be on my way. I fear I'm already late as it is to start out on my journey."

Kagome didn't wish to be rude, but after remembering how the villagers had treated her after she had defended Sesshomaru, she wasn't comfortable in staying the additional night she had planned on.

"Oh, no you mustn't leave," the older woman fretted, rubbing her gnarled hands before her.

Thinking the older woman merely worried about her health, seeing as she had returned injured, Kagome smiled reassuringly and stepped forward to take the woman's hands in her own. But the elderly woman flinched. Was that…fear in her eyes? Kagome wondered, baffled.

Instantly, the woman stepped towards the fire pit and shakily filled a clay cup.

"Come, come, child. You must be thirsty. Have a cup of tea before you leave," encouraged the elderly woman.

Frowning, wondering if she had imagined things, Kagome stepped forward to kneel on the other side of the small fire. "That would lovely, thank you, Obaasan."

Lifting the cup to her lips, steam hit her nose as well as the scent of the green tea. The liquid had barely touched her lips before she froze, sniffing the brew more closely. It did not smell only of green tea...

Without thinking, Kagome quickly set the cup on the wooden floor beside her right knee, where it landed with a sharp crack, splashing the back of her hand with hot liquid.

Poison.

"Miko? Are you well?" asked the obviously nervous elderly woman.

Kagome noted with dawning apprehension that this woman had tried to kill her.

"I've got to go," murmured Kagome, not understanding why the woman would do such a heinous thing, only bent on getting out of there, now.

"But what about your tea!" cried the frantic woman, who struggled to rise as Kagome lifted her pack, quiver of arrows minus a bow as she had no spar after hers had been broken, and raced out of the hut, only to be stopped by a mob outside.

Gazing at the villagers around her with growing apprehension, Kagome noted the unfriendly faces that regarded her.

"What's going on?" she asked in a low voice, her hand tightening around the strap of her pack.

Behind her, the older woman raced out, and into the arms of her husband.

"I see you have failed, Umi," came a male voice.

Seconds later, the headman stepped forward from the crowed, eyeing Kagome with a strange expression.

"I'm sorry," wailed the woman named Umi. "She knew it was poisoned when she brought it to her mouth to drink."

Her husband patted her back consolingly.

"No matter," the headman murmured. "Shogo, Jun, raise your bows, and fire at this dark miko's black heart. We must save her immortal soul."

The villagers took up a stance on either side of the headman, bows strung and at the ready before Kagome could think to respond, her shock immobilizing her long enough for them to aim deadly arrows at her.

"Wait! Hold on a minute," Kagome said, lifting a halting hand. "I don't understand what's going on. I'm not a dark miko! You've made a horrible mistake."

"Don't listen to her lies, men. She seeks to enthrall you with the visage of innocence. We must protect the village from her evil, and save her from herself."

"No! Stop!" shouted Kagome, but no one listened to her.

With a _thwank_, the arrows were released, however, before Kagome could feel them enter her fragile flesh, the projections splintered. A strange, green whip rendered the arrows into harmless sticks.

A familiar youki caressed her senses.

Before the stunned villagers, Sesshomaru jumped from his perch atop the old woman's hut and landed before Kagome protectively.

Shouts and screams filled the air as the villagers ran, trying to get away from the white devil in their midst.

"Don't let them escape!" shouted an enraged headman, pointing at Sesshomaru and Kagome as he ordered, "Kill them! Kill them both."

Shogo and Jun hesitated, shaking with obvious fear as they took in Sesshomaru's intimidating form.

"Run," Sesshomaru commanded icily, amber eyes promising death should they be foolish enough not to obey.

With a cry of panic from both of them, they threw down their weapons and ran.

All that remained of the mob was the furious headman.

"I'm not afraid of you!" he screeched, pointing a boney finger at Sesshomaru.

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru responded without interest, one silver brow lifted skeptically.

Without waiting for a reply, Sesshomaru bent, and once again lifted the miko into his arms. Kagome blushed, knew he had noticed how her knees shook, not with fear but from weakness, still recovering from blood loss. It was obvious, had the villagers not turned on her, she would have been a fool to travel in her weakened state. However, who knew what would have happened to her had she stayed in bed.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she trustingly allowed him to carry her even after a strange cloud circled his leather clad feet and lifted them high into the sky. Both ignored the vile curses the headman flung at them, knowing he no longer posed a threat.

It was late afternoon when Sesshomaru finally saw something odd. The villagers had gathered before the hut that housed the miko, and half an hour later, the miko immerged, her body language distressed. Rising to his feet on the branch he had claimed as his own as he sat vigil over the miko, unaware, he listened to the brief conversation the headman had with her, before he raced with blinding speed atop the hut she had just exited from.

He frowned ominously at their cowardly assassination attempt, easily intercepting the arrows with his acid whip before they could reach her.

With her finally once more in his arms, he had a sense of great peace settle over him as her scent once again entered his nose. Still she affected him strangely, and while he had been sitting vigil over her sleeping form, he had come to a decision concerning her fate.

He couldn't leave her to fate while he sought his answers about her strange hold over him, for death could come so easily in many guises for a weak human. Instead, he would take her with him, back to his home. An uproar was sure to arise, but he was lord of these lands, and he would be obeyed.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the lyrical sound of the miko's voice.

"It seems I'm always thanking you for saving my life, Sesshomaru."

He glanced down at her to see that she was looking up at him with a soft expression and a smile on her lips, a mouth he desperately needed to kiss.

Denying is desire, he looked away from her, staring into the sky before them as he flew them towards his domain. Perhaps, he could keep her hidden for a time, secluded in one of his smaller homes.

"Think nothing of it," he told her, shrugging off her thanks, disconcerted by her gratitude.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"This Sesshomaru never left. I did not trust the villagers when I left you in their care."

She blinked up at him in surprise, trying to ignore how her heart raced to be held in his arms once more. "So you decided to watch out for me? That's very kind of you and much appreciated." Shivering in remembered dread, fearing that her life was about to end minutes before, she murmured, "I'd rather not think about what would have happened to me had you not been here to rescue me. Likely, I would have died."

She felt his arms tighten around her.

"No one shall harm you while you're in my care," he vowed, his eyes narrowed, mentally challenging anyone who dared contradict him.

"For how long am I in your care? Where are we going?" inquired Kagome, not particularly worried, but nonetheless curious. Strangely, she trusted him.

"That remains to be seen," he told her. "For now, I am taking you to my home where you can heal without any harm befalling you."

"And you think I'm just going to do whatever you tell me to?" Kagome asked without any rancor, amusement laced in her tone, for if she was honest with herself, she did not wish to be absent from his company just yet.

"Yes," he told her simply, to which she laughed.

"Well, wherever we are going, is it far? I just realized I'm famished." Her stomached chose that moment to growl loudly, emphasizing her words.

She flushed.

He smirked down at her.

Both were smiling as they continued to fly through the blue sky, the wind gently rippling around them.


	2. Unquestionable Desire

Unquestionable Desire

"—ko, wake."

Someone was calling her, the voice distant but undoubtedly male.

"Miko."

Unwillingly, Kagome was being pulled from her deep sleep. Though soft and gentle, the voice held an underlying command, one she was expected to respond to.

She blinked her blurry eyes open, at first unable to focus on her surroundings.

"We have arrived."

She turned her head not towards the voice, but around her, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't comprehend what her senses were telling her in her befuddled state. Wind buffered her, not strongly, but not as a gentle breeze might either. She felt weightless. No, that wasn't right. Strong arms held her securely.

Finally, she came on full alert.

She was in the air, the blue sky all around her with white fluffy clouds yet higher above her. The sun was up, and she was quick to note that it was late in the afternoon.

"Miko, are you well?"

Her head swiveled to the side, her eyes landing on someone's jugular. The skin was pale, white, but in no way was it a sickly color.

She tipped her head back, the side of her head rubbing against soft fur as she looked upon the beautiful face of her new acquaintance, Sesshomaru.

Her breath caught, once again put off-guard by his ethereal features.

Though her eyes devoured his sculpted face, roving over his strong, angular jawline, high cheek bones with those strange, but no less appealing, pair of magenta strips, high forehead with yet another marking—a crescent moon—and flawless alabaster skin, her gaze was drawn, captured by his captivating amber eyes—inhuman eyes.

Should she not be repelled by his physical traits that belied his true demonic nature? And yet, she found everything about him—especially those golden colored irises and cat-like pupils—extraordinary. Never before had she beheld a human male so attractive.

In fact, he was the first demon she had seen so angelic yet obviously male.

Just then, he lifted an inquisitive, silver eyebrow.

She flushed. She had been staring without even realizing it.

She wracked her brain to recall what it was that he had asked her—how long ago?

Oh, right.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I was more tired than I thought."

"Hn."

He looked away from her, unwittingly giving her a view of his strong profile. Impulsively, she reached up and cupped his jaw. Smooth skin stretched over bone. Though she had never caressed a man's face before, she knew human males had facial hair, but no stubble met her light touch.

She felt—as well as saw—his head tilt downwards to regard her again with those exceptional eyes.

She snatched her hand back, feeling how it burned from her simple touch.

"I'm sorry," she babbled, horrified that she had stepped outside the bounds of formality and invaded his personal space—though how she could get any closer to him than she was now, what with her cradled in his arms, she didn't know.

Speaking quickly to elevate the awkward position she found herself in, she asked, "Did you say that we were here? Where is here? How long have I been asleep?"

_Shut up, Kagome!_

She clamped her lips together, mortified by her behavior. She had never been so awkward and befuddled around an individual before. She had always prided herself in being able to react calmly and rationally during any given situation, and yet this demon reduced her to a blabbering fool.

Where was her usual calm? Her professional demeanor?

Sesshomaru had been amused by her attempts to ignore his voice and huddle against him to continue sleeping. He knew she was tired, had lost much blood earlier that morning and he felt a twinge of guilt for taking those few swallows of her untainted blood, knew she could not afford to lose more.

She was so frail, her human body unable to cope well with the loss of so much blood.

When she had lifted her chin to gift him with her deep brown eyes, he had felt electricity flare through his body.

His attraction to her baffled him.

Forcing himself to look away from her appealing eyes, he had gazed forward, towards the small retreat he seldom had the opportunity to visit. The small property was meant to give him time away, to seclude himself from all others, a small break from the demands of his domain.

He couldn't bring her to his main abode, an immense castle where he ruled his subjects, for many reasons. She was human—a priestess at that—and he was a youkai lord. Many of his kind not only despised ningen, they took an exceptional dislike to the few who possessed the purifying powers that could so easily eradicate their entire being. And should any happen to stumble on his weakness, this strange need he had for her, his enemies wouldn't hesitate to try and take her, to use her against him in some way. There were, also, those who were loyal to him that, nonetheless, would not take kindly to his involvement with a human miko.

Yes, he was the lord of these lands, very powerful and feared by many; however, even he could not protect her from all the kidnapping and assassination attempts that were sure to arise if any knew about her existence and the pull she had on him. He would have to keep her always by his side, never allow her out of his sight should he take her to his stronghold.

Here, at his peaceful abode, none would learn of her existence. She would be safe, protected. Few knew of this place's existence, even less knew where it was located, and a powerful barrier he had circling the perimeter of the small estate would keep out any unlikely enough to stumble upon it.

Until he found the answers he sought, he would seclude her here whether she agreed with his decision or not. She was wounded. He would use her frailty against her and convince her to stay. He didn't want to have to force her compliance, but he would not hesitate to use any means necessary to assure her hand.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a light touch brushed against his face.

He turned, surprised that the miko had been so familiar with his person, that she dared touch him without his consent, but he was not angry or annoyed by her actions. No, he wanted to nuzzle into her open palm, to breathe in her clean scent.

He almost frowned when she snatched her hand back and apologized, but then he had to suppress a smirk at her scarlet face and innate babble. Obviously, she had not intentionally reached for him, as helpless as he by the attraction they shared.

Did she, too, feel the pull? Or was it merely desire she felt for him?

"You slept no more than a couple hours, miko."

Then he looked below them, nodding his head.

"We have arrived."

Following his gaze, Kagome's eyes widened, her mouth slightly parted at the beautiful scene below them.

Without hesitating, Sesshomaru descended, the clouds around his feet somehow keeping them afloat in the air.

There was a structure that appeared to be a small yet elaborate castle nestled near the base of a sheer rock cliff. The property had narrow, white, rock walkways, a few ponds with tiny bridges arching over them, flower gardens, and statues she could not as of yet decipher details, but the estate—as a whole—was breathtaking.

Rarely had she laid eyes on something so magnificent, the structural design of Sesshomaru's home could only mean that he was wealthy.

Who was this man that had saved her not once but twice in the same day?

He was an enigma, one she yearned to understand.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed in awe, "it's beautiful."

Sesshomaru felt pride upon hearing her genuine praise for his retreat, then wondered why her opinion of his holding should matter, he did not know.

Silently, he commanded a hole in his barrier to appear, allowing them to pass through without difficulty. Normally, he was able to just move through his barrier without having to open the way, but though he could pass without issue, the miko was another matter.

Kagome blinked, for the first time feeling the energy surrounding the enchanting estate. A demonic barrier protected this place in a familiar youki pattern she had come to recognize as Sesshomaru's.

_So he's able to creating barriers, too? Just how powerful is this demon?_

"A barrier, huh?"

Should she be nervous he was basically locking them inside a strange place, somewhere she had never been before?

"Do not be alarmed, miko. It was created to protect my private sanctuary when I am not in residence. I hardly come here, and few know of its existence. I would have it secure."

Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground, the clouds around his boots dissipated.

Frowning, looking from the impressive structure before them to Sesshomaru's face, she asked bemusedly, "Isn't this your home?"

If this wasn't where he normally lived, then where did he, and why take her here, to a place he obviously kept secret from most others? Again, she wondered how wealthy he was to afford not only this extravagant property, but another as well.

"It is mine, but I do not take up regular residency."

Before she could comment, the double doors swung open with a slight _whooshing _sound and two women in matching kimono stepped out. As she gaped in surprise, the two women each took up post by either open door and knelt gracefully upon the wooden, wrap around porch, their hands together, the tips of their fingers pressed to the floor, before their backs bowed forward, their foreheads almost touching the ground.

Every move was done in sync, unhurried, but not slow by any means.

Who were these women?

Kagome was brought out of her surprise when Sesshomaru took a step and began walking towards them.

Flushing scarlet, she pressed her hands against his armored chest, wiggling insistently, but not too strongly, her eyes glued to the still bowing females, mortified to be caught in this position_ again_ with Sesshomaru. What would they think of her, a miko, in a man's—a demon's—arms?

"Put me down," she hissed near his ear when he only tightened his arms, pinning her struggling body easily.

He ignored her.

She huffed when he took the three wooden step up leading to the porch, realizing her attempts to be released were futile.

As soon as his boot clad feet touched the smooth surface of the porch, he intoned in a commanding, almost emotionless voice, "Rise."

Kagome watched, fascinated, as the women gracefully came out of their deep bows and stood. Still moving in sequence with the other, they turned to face Sesshomaru and Kagome, their eyes remaining lowered to the floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they both greeted before bending forward, this time bowing deeply at the waist, but they did not wait for a command to rise but did so after a second's pause.

Next, they took a step back and turned, facing each other.

"Hn."

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru stepped forward, passing the two women, whose heads were bowed, and into what Kagome could only say was a small but no less lavish castle.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered heatedly as they passed the women, "I could have walked. There was no need to carry me in front of…them."

_Who were they_, was her next thought.

"Do not fret, miko. They are this Sesshomaru's servants, the only two employed here to keep the place clean."

_Oh._

Then another thought hit her.

"Uh…if you don't like others invading your private residence, why did you bring me here and not where you normally live?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman briefly, wondering how much to reveal, and decided his earlier assessment was still best. Keep her in the dark.

"You require peace, quiet, and solitude to recover from your injuries and blood loss. This place is better suited for such needs."

While he was speaking, her eyes roved and she took in the magnificent entrance room she found herself in. Instead of tatami mats or a bare wooden floor beneath Sesshomaru's feet, was a stone floor with intricate and obviously costly rugs in bright hues of crimson and gold littered across the floor. The ceiling, she noted, shot all the way to the ceiling with a beautiful chandelier, no, two, hung from the wooden beams. She could see another floor above with a wraparound railing, stairs leading upwards from the far corners of both sides of the entrance hall, and double doors before them crafted and painted in a magnificent display.

A pair of samurai armor hung on wooden posts on either side of the double doors with two swords strapped to their left hips, guarded the portal. Flowing fabrics of silk hung from the walls and strong, thick, round support beams stood tall in the room.

Kagome swiveled her head around, taking in the splendor, having never before seen such a magnificent sight. Sure, she'd been in a wealthy merchant's abode before, but nothing in her experience could measure up to this.

Sesshomaru just stood there, allowing her time to take in her surroundings, having noted her awe and appreciation for his retreat. He ignored the servants who stood a few paces behind him, waiting for his command, too busy taking in the miko's expressive face, fascinated by the play of emotions she revealed willingly, trustingly.

Did she not know how to hide her thoughts, or did she trust him not to use her reactions against her? He didn't know but was curious of the answer all the same.

"How big is this place anyway?"

Sesshomaru heard her soft murmur, unsure if she spoke to him or if she spoke her thoughts aloud. Still, he answered as if she had addressed him.

"Beyond those double doors are more rooms branching off from hallways: a sun room, my study, a library, and a kitchen where the servants will prepare our meal as well as a dojo in back. On the second floor are a few sleeping quarters as well as my own. This place is small; however, it was designed for my use alone. The servants have a small cottage not far behind this estate and do not reside here."

The girl's eyes swung up to meet his own. Instead of finding a covetous gleam many would have after witnessing his wealth, he was surprised to find nothing of the sort.

Her words took him off-guard.

"If this place is meant for just you, then why do you have more than one room meant for sleeping quarters?"

He blinked.

"They are meant for my mate and future offspring.

Reminded of his betrothed, Sayuri-hime, he did not feel the anticipation to complete the ceremony as he had that morning. No, he cared nothing for the beautiful hime, but he felt obligated to procure a mate and beget heirs from her as his station decreed and be done with the necessities of a mating ceremony. He had never seen it necessary to have a long engagement when both parties were willing, nor the need for a lengthy celebration.

He had no intention of neglecting his future mate, for he would become her protector and sole provider, willingly; however, he did not see himself spending undue time with her. Of course, she would sit beside him at important meals, attend social functions by his side, and share his bed when he either needed sexual relief or sought to impregnate her, but other than that, he found no use for a mate, had never needed another's—let alone a woman's—constant presence as a companion.

He much preferred any quiet time to himself when the opportunity afforded him, however, gazing down at this small mortal made him realize how alone his existence had been. He felt compelled to be in her presence, to smell her fresh scent, bask in her lively presence, and converse with her. And of course, his loins tightened whenever she was near.

Now, the thought of mating Sayuri-hime while he held this miko in his arms felt…wrong somehow. But how could that be? He had a duty to uphold. He wasn't going to let some strange pull disrupt his life. Determination set in his heart. Once he found out why he reacted to the miko so, he could sever the ties, and hopefully go back to his life without any further interruption from her.

Kagome's heart sank at Sesshomaru's words. Why did it bother her that this home was for his future family? That was beyond selfish of her, and it wasn't like he was hers. He was a demon and she a human priestess. There was no way a relationship between them could work out.

Wait. She flushed. Why would she even entertain the thought of being romantically involved with him? They barely knew each other! And even if she was slightly attracted to him, what hot blooded woman wouldn't be? He was beauty personified in a masculine form, and he had saved her twice already. Even now he took her well-being upon himself, offering her a quiet place to recover.

He was helping her, nothing more. Though she was still unclear as of why such a powerful, obviously wealthy, demon was going to such extents to assist her, she wasn't about to qualm about it. She was far from ungrateful and glad that he deigned to offer his aid whatever his reasons were. She doubted he planned on harming her in any way. He would have no reason to, had proven he was trustworthy.

"I'm sure your mate would love this place. It's very magnificent and quiet here."

"I do not have a mate."

"Oh. Well it's a beautiful home, nonetheless."

Sesshomaru wondered why he had said such a thing. It was true he wasn't mated yet, but he worded it as if he wasn't betrothed either. Did he secretly not want this miko to know of his betrothed status? No, it was because such information was obviously none of her concern. That was it.

He was unaware of the warmth his words gave Kagome, her heart singing in thankfulness that he was yet unattached. For some reason, she disliked the thought of this man having a wife—err, mate.

"The miko requires refreshments," Sesshomaru instructed the servants behind him without looking in their direction, stepping forward, towards the closed double doors.

Both servants scurried around Sesshomaru to open the doors for him.

He ignored her grumbling, "I can walk," and preceded through the portal.

However, he heard the growl of her stomach, knew she needed something to eat to help regain her strength. How often did humans need to eat?

He carried her effortlessly down a hallway and into a sitting room with one wall nothing but glass windows, the sun room where he usually partook in his meal while in residence. Tatami mats covered the floor with more rugs, a square, wooden table set in the middle of the room with lush pillows to sit or kneel on, paintings of scenic beauty covered the walls along with thin, tall stands with priceless artifacts on them positioned around the room. Pretty lanterns and much more made the room look elegant and peaceful, combined with the view outside of his property.

Kagome sighed in contentment at the peaceful setting, admiring the lavish room and the meadow outside the windows, the forest in the background. The sun was setting, a huge ball of fire slowly moving towards the horizon. In just a couple hours, the light would be extinguished, the moon and stars reigning over the sky.

Wordlessly, he walked across the room, past the low table and towards a window seat in the corner she hadn't realized was there until her attention was brought to it, almost hidden by flowing curtains and a beautifully painted screen.

Sesshomaru set her down gently on the cushioned seat by bending at the waist and got a face full of her black tresses. He closed his eyes for a moment but soon released her, his arms feeling cold without her weight.

Instead of retreating to his own seat, he knelt before her closed knees, at eye level with her now.

Kagome stared at him with a question in her eyes, her head slightly cocked in a manner he found adorable. He almost choked on his next breath at the ridiculous thought.

"Would you permit me to check on your wounded shoulder, miko?"

Waving away his offer, she said, "That's not necessary, Sesshomaru. I already checked it earlier. There's just some bruising, the cut and…your bite mark."

Sesshomaru watched the miko's cheeks flood with color. How many times could one woman blush in one day, especially one who had lost as much blood as she? Did all humans react thusly? Though why she was embarrassed, he had no idea, but then it hit him.

His nostrils flared, the scent of her arousal, though faint, was impossible to ignore.

It was obvious she was remembering his bite, how she had responded as his fangs sank deep into her flesh, how he had drank her essence. Her reaction brought about his own, his heart beat faster, matching the pounding of her own, for he could hear the delicate organ beating frantically.

Lust hit him in the gut, tightening his penis to a semi-erect state.

Though he was far from displeased that she reacted to him sexually since he couldn't control his own awareness where she was concerned, it also bothered him.

He should not care whether or not she found him attractive, should feel repulsed that a human dared think of him in an intimate light, but he did not. He felt the same physical attraction. Again, he wondered if she merely reacted to his looks, for he knew women—even some men—found his appearance pleasing or was it something else? Did she feel the same strange pull as he did?

His mind always circled back to the same question, but no answers were forthcoming. While he was here, he meant to peruse his library to find out what the meaning of this irresistible need for closeness with this woman was. If that failed, he had a more extensive library at his main domain. Likely it would take him a while to look through all his documentation, for he was not completely sure what he was looking for, because he couldn't allow anyone to learn about this weakness of his.

It was dangerous, not just for him—though he knew he could protect himself from any threat—but also for this miko. She was human, frail, fragile, despite her formidable reiki. Her reflexes were much slower than a demon's, her healing ability far inferior.

Undaunted by her dismissal, he insisted. "I would check for my peace of mind, miko."

Kagome swallowed with difficulty, her mouth dry from his nearness. Her right hand fisted in the front of her haori covering her breasts as if she could prevent him from looking.

He lifted a silver brow as if silently asking her if she really wished to challenge him, his eyes promising her defeat, in the end.

She sighed, internally scolding herself for her childish reluctance. He was trying to help her, not molest her—no matter how much her traitorous body wished he would.

Wordlessly, she nodded and released her hold on her clothes. With slightly trembling hands, she tried to write off as fatigue, knowing she merely fooled herself, and parted her haori.

She jumped when he helped her by pulling down the fabric off her left shoulder while she kept the cloth covering her breasts like a lifeline.

Tenderly, Sesshomaru moved her hair aside with the back of his hand, soft tendrils having fallen from her hair tie.

Kagome closed her eyes, this moment seeming far too intimate than it should have and turned her face away, breathing deeply in an effort to calm her racing heart. She felt the light touch of his warm fingers brushing against her erratic heartbeat at the side of her neck.

"Your heart is racing, miko," he murmured in a darkly sensuous voice.

"I can't help it."

Though he knew he should not, couldn't understand why he was teasing them both with things they could never have together, he asked, "From fear? You know I would not harm you."

"I know," she replied, but didn't go into detail as to why her heart pounded.

His fingers stroked down her neck, grazing lightly over her shoulder, over the ugly black and blue bruises, and then his bite mark. Sesshomaru felt like panting as if he had run many leagues, as he was reminded of how she had obtained those fang marks.

He felt oddly elated that his mark was upon her flesh, possessive even.

His fingers traveled down the shallow cut, angered anew that she had been in danger, harmed.

He hadn't realized he was scowling until the miko spoke.

"It looks worse than it actually is. I bruise easily, actually. In fact, I have several more from the fight. Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I'll heal. The scratch won't even leave a mark, but…I might scar from your bite since it's deeper."

Sesshomaru frowned. More bruises? But then his blood heated at the thought that his bite could be permanently etched upon her flesh.

"Do all humans scar so easily then?"

"Some more than others, but in general, when the wound is deep enough, yes. Although, I've seen even shallow wounds scar, never to fade."

"This Sesshomaru is unaccustomed to a human's healing capabilities. How long before you recover not only from this injury but from your blood loss?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's hard to say with complete accuracy. I should recover from the blood loss in a few days, the bruising two weeks or longer."

Sesshomaru was reminded about how weak her flesh was compared to his own, to most demons actually, by her rough estimation.

"And you say there is more bruising? Where?"

Without thinking to deny him the information, she replied, "All along my back, my right hip and upper thigh. Nothing life threatening, of course. I'll just be sore for a few days."

"I would like to see them for myself."

Kagome stiffened and leaned away from him, not like it did any good since he basically had her pinned to her seat, what with him kneeling before her, his body crowding her against the cushioned back rest.

"That is completely unnecessary, Sesshomaru. They are only bruises."

He leveled her with an uncompromising stare, but she was not backing down in this.

Sighing in exasperation, she said firmly, "I'm not undressing in front of you!"

He smirked, understanding her reluctance. He decided against insisting further, trusting her judgment. "Are all humans as modest as you?"

She glared at him, but the gleam in his inhuman eyes—though barely discernable—let her know he was teasing her. Her eyes lost their ire while her lips curved upward in a slight smile. "I can't speak for others, but I am."

"Hn. Pity."

She gaped like a fish at his comment while he stood and backed into his seat right when a small knock sounded at the door, which was still open. Floundering to bring her clothing back to rights, Kagome frantically fumbled with her haori as Sesshomaru called for the servant to enter.

Blushing fiercely yet again, she glared at Sesshomaru's smirking face as one of the serving woman entered, bowed, and placed fresh fruit, bread, and cheese on the table in the center of the room. A minute later, they were alone again, and Sesshomaru was before her once more, a hand at her elbow to help her rise.

His insistence to treat her like an invalid rankled somewhat even though he was just being polite. Did he really think her so delicate? Of course he did, she silently huffed. She was human while he was a strong, capable demon. She wanted to prove to him that she was not some weak, helpless mortal, but it was hard to contradict his assumptions after seeing her bruised flesh, injures that would take weeks to heal instead of hours like a demon would.

Instead, as he assisted her to kneel before the low table, she murmured, "Thank you," and watched him move around the table to his own seat, where he sat cross legged.

Politely, she reached for the tea pot and poured him a cup of hot, green tea, and waited for him to take a sip, signaling she could partake in the meal.

As she lifted a slice of buttered bread to her mouth, she asked, "So you're a lord, huh? Should I call you Sesshomaru-sama, instead?" She was almost mortified that she had not given him the respect he was due because of his station, but really, it was his fault for not informing her.

Sesshomaru nodded before taking another sip from his cup.

Kagome waited for him to elaborate, but when he remained silent, she prompted, "What are you lord of? Where do you rule?" Was he a minor lord—she doubted it with his powers—or a powerful one?

Sesshomaru gave her a 'wouldn't you like to know' look and remained silent.

Kagome huffed. "I don't see what the big deal is for you to keep it a secret."

"My reasons are my own," he warned softly.

She tried not to feel offended by his secrecy, but it stung. Obviously, he didn't trust her, not like she trusted him. Was it because she was human? A miko? Perhaps, he was ashamed of being seen with her? Maybe that was why he brought her here, at his recluse estate, instead of his main stronghold. God, did that hurt.

Her eyes lowered to her meal, her appetite vanished. Why his opinion meant so much to her, she didn't know. Instead of eating, she did what Sesshomaru was doing, sipping at her hot tea. When she noticed his cup became empty, she politely filled it for him.

Sesshomaru noticed her lackluster mood but was unsure of its cause. His eyes narrowed when she continued to ignore the food before her.

"Miko, you should be eating and rebuild your strength. Is the meal unacceptable to you?"

"Ah, no. It's fine. I'm not hungry."

"I distinctly recall hearing your stomach growling."

"Well, it's not now," she said peevishly, annoyed by his domineering tone.

"Regardless, you must eat."

"I don't see you eating."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched in growing irritation at her refusal.

"Cease this childishness."

Kagome glared daggers at him but remained silent and mutinously took another sip of her tea, ignoring his order.

They had a silent battle of wills, both staring each other down, and though Kagome was no push over, she found it difficult to stand firm and not buckle under the pressure of his censorious gaze. Finally, she was the one to look away and reach for a slice of peach, conceding that he was right. She was acting childishly and hated that he was right.

For some reason, this demon rattled her composure, made her act out of character from her cool, collect attitude. Why did he affect her so, put her off-balance?

Sesshomaru nodded, though she didn't see the action, content that he had won their silent battle. However, he still wondered about her strange turn in mood, unable to follow. However, he didn't pry even though he wanted to.

His eyes lowered to the dark circles under her eyes, noted her fatigue, how her shoulders slumped.

"I'll escort you to your room after you're finished so you can rest."

Her head came up, staring at him for a second as if she had been lost in thought.

She shook her head. "I am a little tired, but more so my body than my mind. I've slept enough. I'd rather go outside if you don't mind showing me around."

Sesshomaru was on the verge of refuting her wishes but stopped himself. Perhaps the physical activity would tire her, make it possible for her to rest. He nodded his head in agreement.

She offered him a smile in response. That smile of hers always did strange things to him, warmed his chest. He ignored it. The following minutes passed in companionable silence, the mood around them seemed lighter now. For that, he was thankful. He found he didn't like her unhappy for any reason.

Kagome finished her second cup of tea, placing it gently upon the table before eyeing Sesshomaru.

"You haven't eaten, Sesshomaru-sama. Are you not hungry?"

Sesshomaru noted her use of his honorific, but such formality seemed misplaced here, in this setting, with her.

"You may continue using my name without the honorific, miko. And, no. This Sesshomaru does not require nourishment at this time."

"Oh, I couldn't do that," she said in reply. "It's only right to acknowledge your station." Then she gave him a small smile. "You haven't called me by name yet, and instead, refer to me by my calling. I think it's only fair, don't you?"

Kagome felt compelled to use his title, to remind herself that he was far beyond her reach, so she could dispel any farfetched fantasy of ever being closer to this man. She was almost glad he had never called her by name, for if he did—

"Kagome…"

Sesshomaru blinked, only then realizing, as she had, that he had never called her by name. He eyed her, wondering if she, too, would prefer to hear her name without the bounds of titles. He had no difficulty remembering the name she had given him upon their first meeting that morning, had never forgotten, now finally uttered.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. The way he said her name, in that deep, dark voice of his. It sent shivers down her spine, and she looked up at him helplessly, at a loss for what to say or how to react.

In her confusion, she whispered in a voice shaky with a need that surprised her just by the one utterance of her name. "Sesshomaru."

He froze. His amber gaze searched her face, saw the turmoil in her dark eyes, could smell her arousal, and noted her confusion at her body's response to her name coming from his lips for the first time. Awareness thickened between them, his heart speeding up to match the fast beat of hers.

This was madness, he knew, even as he placed his hand on the edge of the small, low table, and pushed it aside, clearing a path to the girl. He had to get closer, be nearer, to touch her, and hold her to him. He needed so much more.

Without thinking, he held out his clawed hand to her, beseeching her, commanding, "Come."

His gaze scorched her clear down to her soul. Kagome hadn't known how to react when he had moved the table from between them, but when he held out his hand to her, palm up, she instinctively rose on her knees, her small hand lifting, reaching for his own…

Then there was a knock on the door, breaking the erotic spell they both had been under.

Kagome blinked, flushed, and sat back quickly, clasping her hands on her lap and looked away from Sesshomaru, heart pounding.

Sesshomaru felt like scowling, no, worse, growling at the interruption.

"Leave us," he commanded the serving woman in his usual, cool voice, showing no outward appearance of his displeasure.

The woman left silently, but the mood was already broken. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in a deep, calming breath, intending to extract himself from the lust he had almost fallen into, knowing it was a good thing that they had been interrupted when they had, because there was no knowing what he would have allowed to happen, how far he would have taken their shared arousal. However, he stopped breathing without exhaling the air he had just took deep into his lungs.

The residual scent of the miko's desire threatened to shatter his regained clarity.

Ignoring his rude command to his servant, Kagome felt a desperate need to leave the confines of this room. Maybe walking out in the fresh air would clear her befuddled mind…and her reaction to Sesshomaru.

"Uh, so about that walk?"

Their eyes met, both expressions guarded.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru stood and she did likewise. Hesitating, she watched as he drew nearer, his large palm on her lower back, guiding her across the room to the large windows, only then noticing that they were sliding doors.

He slided one open for her, ushered her out, then closed the door behind them.

Then he dropped his hand from her back. She was both glad from the reprieve as his touch—though innocent—made her aware of him as a man but also disappointed her. However, he stayed close to her left side—too close.

Needing a distraction, she gazed around the grounds as they walked a paved path. They were strolling around the building and she could see a small cottage several yards away.

Pointing, she asked, "Is that were the two women live? You mentioned earlier that your servants didn't live in your home with you."

"Yes."

_Not much for conversation_, she thought when the silence lengthened between them.

A minute later, they were behind his estate which looked much bigger than when she had seen it from the air. There was a rocky mountain near one side and a steady, rushing sound she heard in the distance.

"I hear something," she murmured, gazing in the direction of the sound.

Further down the path, the trail swerved around large boulders, out of sight.

"Come, I'll show you."

Sesshomaru led the way, making sure his steps were shortened to accommodate her shorter strides. At that moment, when they walked around the bend, the back of their knuckles grazed each other's. He was unaware of her thoughts, that she was thinking they were so close, wanting to reach out and clasp his hand. She didn't, and neither did he.

Further down the path, Kagome saw what looked like a gazebo and several feet further away a round pool with large boulders circling the perimeter. A small waterfall rushed down the side of the mountain and into the pool. There must've been some sort of hole or runoff in the circular pool for the water not to overflow. It was beautiful.

Sesshomaru led her to the round, wooden, open structure near the water's edge and gazed at the running fall. The sound was loud, but not deafening.

"Here, you may bathe. The water is not chillingly cold during this season. However, if you prefer a hot bath, you may instruct the servants to fill a heated bath in your room."

A hot bath sounded lovely to Kagome, but looking at the splendor of the falls, she said, "I think I'd like to bathe here. It's beautiful, almost magical."

Sesshomaru made no comment on her strange, whimsical comment, but he had to agree. He enjoyed bathing here. It was peaceful.

"Your property is lovely, Sesshomaru-sama. Do you mind showing me the rest?"

For the next half hour, they walked his property, eventually coming to the front of his home and walking through the flower garden, where Kagome admired the array of colors and scents. They walked across a small, wooden bridge over a small pond. Orange and white stripped coy fish swam in leisure circles in the clear water's depths.

Though the food had restored some of her energy, Kagome tired quickly, and Sesshomaru promptly offered her his arm when he noticed her lagging strength. Wordlessly, he led her back towards his home, and she took his arm without comment.

The feel of his strong arm wrapped around hers, the flexing of his muscular forearm distracted her, and she stumbled. He tightened his arm, standing immobile, waiting for her to regain her balance.

"Are you well, miko? Do you need to lie down?"

"No, I'm okay, really. Just stumbled over a rock."

"Hn."

Conceding to what they both knew, that she was fatigued after their walk, she said, "I am a little weary, but I don't wish to lie down just yet. You mentioned you had a library? May we go there? It's not often I get a chance to read."

"You read, miko?"

This surprised him. Not many knew how, mostly the upper class, both human and demon, knew how to decipher letters. Even one in her profession may not be able to read. Apparently, this wasn't the case.

"Of course. My grandmother taught me. She knew it would help me become a better priestess if I was capable of writing spells or breaking them."

"A wise woman, your grandmother."

Again, Sesshomaru wondered just how powerful this miko was that she was capable of such powerful magic, that required spells. How much knowledge was contained in one so small and young? He was beginning to wonder if he should keep her as an ally once he found out what this pull was between them and ultimately break it. She would be a powerful asset at his disposal should he ever require a priestess' services.

He led her through the front entrance, opening the door, and escorting her through his home until he reached the library. The room was large and filled with scrolls and bound books—priceless—in small cubby holes built into the three walls around them. A table with papers littered across the smooth surface dominated the middle of the room with a couple high backed chairs around it. Near the door was a large, rectangular box with small handles, obviously a card catalog for the scroll shelves. Between several scrolls were larger cubby holes filled with lanterns, statues, and other expensive knickknacks.

The two large windows on the back wall between shelves allowed in the fading sunlight.

Sesshomaru didn't pause upon entering. He led her to a chair and helped seat her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He nodded, then looked around his small library. "What would you like to read, miko? This Sesshomaru has a small selection here, but you'll find any number of subjects amongst the shelves."

"Usually, I would read up on medicinal remedies for ailments, geography, philosophy, and anything else I could get my hands on, but right now, I'd like to read something light. Do you have any books or scrolls of haiku?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Ignoring the card catalogue he had his steward draw up for him even though he was very familiar with the library's contents, he moved unerringly to a section across the room. After learning that she was literate, he was not at all surprised that she was also educated in other subject matters. He had come to realize her mind was sharp, with eyes filled with an eagerness to learn.

However, removing a book from the shelf, she was still a woman and many who could read preferred the pretty words a poet inked on paper. He was not averse to the flowery words, but he did not waste his time in reading them, having much more important endeavors to entertain himself with. Poetry did not give you knowledge or help you prepare for the future, but if the miko desired such a book, then he would gladly offer her one of his mother's old books of haiku.

Walking back to her, he held his arm across the table, offering her the loosely bound book. She smiled in gratitude, and their fingers touched as the volume exchanged hands. Heat suffused her chest at the innocent contact. She quickly pulled the book towards her and leafed through the pages, stopping at a spot randomly, and spoke a poem aloud without thinking in an effort to dispel the intimate moment she, again, found herself in with Sesshomaru.

"Vast as the blue sky

These feelings of love for you

Travel far and wide."

Kagome sighed with pleasure at the lovely words. A mind that could pen such devote emotion was surely a man who loved dearly, strongly. It was at times like these that she wished a man could feel such for her and her for him. She smiled fondly at the pages.

Seeing her soft expression, Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest.

"You enjoy such words, miko?"

"Oh, yes. They are quite beautiful, don't you think? It's like the author is reaching out through the pages and speaking to your soul."

Sesshomaru was confused by her words. To him, the poems were merely words meant to capture the reader's attention perhaps, but nothing of any consequence. However, staring at her serene expression, he noted the yearning in her gaze. Did she wish for such words to be spoken to her?

"I wouldn't know. I do not make a habit of reading such things."

"Oh. I see."

The small, sad smile that graced her lips, though she did not lift her gaze to his, made him think his answer might have disappointed her.

Without conscious thought, he asked, "Would you read them to me? Allow me to see the words through your eyes." After uttering the words, Sesshomaru would have taken them back if he could. What nonsense did he speak of? But it was too late. The miko was already offering him a shy smile and began to read.

"The winds of change: Time—

But one constant is this heart

Shared with you alone."

Sesshomaru had taken the opposite seat while she read, listening to the cadence of her voice. She spoke with feeling, as if she truly believed the words written before her, and for some reason, he was captivated by her anew. He sat listening, enrapt not by the words, but the emotions revealed in her voice as she recited yet another poem.

"A whisper carried

By the wind of your breath—hushed

But forever heard."

Kagome had been surprised that he had asked her to read more haiku to him. She hadn't even meant to voice the first aloud. It wasn't until he asked for her to continue reading to him that she realized she had skipped to the section speaking about love.

At first, she wanted to wilt in embarrassment, horrified that Sesshomaru might think she was sending him veiled hints, that she actually felt this way for him, but that was ridiculous, right? She was overreacting. To hide her discomfort, she began to read a few more passages to him until she became lost in the words, the meaning behind them.

Without realizing it, an hour later, she had read the majority of the book, words of love, friendship, hurt feelings, loss, peace, hope and so much more.

Kagome looked up from her book and noted that the sun was on the horizon. Orange and red filtered in from the windows, bathing Sesshomaru in molten fire, highlighting his ethereal features. Her breath caught at the sight. He seemed too perfect to be real. She had an insane urge to reach out and touch him just to make sure that he was real flesh and bone, a living, breathing being.

She didn't realize that the fading light was haloing her own features as well, but Sesshomaru did, and he wanted to capture this moment for all time, for she was unlike anything he had ever encountered before.

She blinked, finally noticing that the silence had stretched for long minutes after she had put the book down, staring at each other.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, she looked around for something to say to break the heavy silence.

"Do you think we could go outside again and watch the sunset? It's breathtaking. I'd like to watch it before taking a bath."

"You wish to bathe at night, miko?"

She shrugged. "It's a habit of mine to get up in the morning and start the day. I don't have time for a bath until the sun sets."

Sesshomaru frowned, wondering how many times she had bathed outside during her travels, unguarded and unprotected. He didn't like the thought of her in danger, but he decided against speaking his thoughts. She was not his ward then, and she was safe inside his barrier now.

He nodded and stood gracefully, waiting for her to stand, also.

This time, as they walked through his home, he had a hand placed lightly at the small of her back as he guided her out a side door. He led her to a wooden seat outside amongst the flowers, near the koi pond, and sat beside her. The seat was small, so their thighs and shoulders touched, but neither moved away.

He could feel how tense she sat at first, but soon, after watching the changing colors of the sky, she relaxed and even nestled closer, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. He didn't move, didn't tell her to shift away from him. Like her, he basked in the nearness between them. It felt…right, somehow.

At first, Kagome tried to focus on the serenity of the atmosphere, and it worked for a few minutes while she watched the setting sun, but inevitably, her thoughts drifted to the man who sat beside her. It hadn't gone beyond her notice that every time silence reigned between them and she thought not so innocent things about him, she was always dragging him along, needing physical activily, to do something, in an effort to stop thinking about kissing Sesshomaru.

She was slightly surprised he had allowed her to first show her around his property, then head towards his library, and now here they were, back outside, all because she didn't think she could control her physical reaction to him.

Never before had she felt such need to be near someone, such wanton desire. And worse? He knew it. She could just die from mortification.

Until the sun finally disappeared, both were silent, lost in thought, both thinking about the other and the strange attraction between them.

"Miko, if you desire to bathe, you should do so now. Do you need assistance? I shall instruct one of the servants."

"Oh, no, that's fine. I don't need their help."

Sesshomaru nodded, then stood and offered his hand to her.

"Come. This Sesshomaru will escort you to your chamber."

She took his hand trustingly, an odd, tingling sensation run up her arm from the contact. Their eyes locked. Had he felt it, too? "Alright. Thank you."

More silence as he escorted her through his home and up the stairs to her room. More time to dwell on her attraction for him. Not good. To distract herself, she recited medicinal remedies mentally in an effort not to become aroused by his presence. That keen nose of his…he would know instantly.

He opened a door, dispelling her thoughts from medical terminology to instead look around the richly furnished room. They walked into a sort of sitting room with a sofa, a table and lamp as well as an assortment of other luxuries. A door on the far wall to her right was closed, but she guessed it to be a closet.

Before them was an open sliding door which led into the bedroom. They walked in, Kagome leading the way, while Sesshomaru stayed in the doorway as she looked around. Instead of a futon as she was accustomed to sleeping on, there was a high bed with curtains tied back, a small desk with a vanity mirror atop it, a table with an ornamental lamp, shelves with a few feminine knickknacks, beautiful rugs on the floor and paintings on the wall. There were two doors on either wall to her left and right. She guessed that one was a privy but she had no idea what the other could be.

Just to be sure…she walked over to her right and opened the door. Yep, the privy. She turned and eyed the other door and walked towards it. She was just a couple feet from it when Sesshomaru spoke.

"That door leads to my bedchamber, miko."

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, uncomprehendingly. A blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh."

She didn't ask him why he had given her the room adjourning his own even though she was dying to know. Was it a subtle hint? No, she was over thinking things again.

Sesshomaru felt oddly out of his depths. He wasn't sure why he had offered this room to her, a room meant for his future mate. Was she upset by the arrangement? Was he?

"Do you find the room unsuitable? If so, I will arrange for you to sleep elsewhere."

"This room is lovely, thank you."

She hesitated, wanting to say more but unsure at the same time.

After a seconds pause when neither of them spoke, Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"If you'll excuse me, miko—"

"Wait," she impulsively called after him, taking a small step in his direction.

He turned to her once more, silently waiting for her to speak with a question in his eyes.

"I know I asked this before but…I still don't understand why you're doing all this for me. You saved me—twice—now you're allowing me to regain my strength and heal in your home. Of course, I'm grateful for your aid, but…I just want to know why you'd go to such lengths for me, a stranger."

Kagome still wasn't sure why she had allowed him to whisk her off to some unknown place, trusting him without reservation, but she did trust him. Her instincts told her he would never harm her intentionally, and she usually listened to her intuition, for it had saved her on numerous occasions. Still…some answers would be nice.

Sesshomaru contemplated her for a moment, could tell his answer meant a great deal to her. Telling her the full truth, about the compelling pull to be near her, was out of the question, but for her peace of mind, he would relieve some of her anxiety.

"You intrigue me."

She frowned, confused. "I don't understand."

"Have you ever helped another not because you had to but because you wanted to?" Alright, he was being slightly deceptive since he wasn't assisting her for purely unselfish reasons, but the miko would at least relate to his words.

"Of course," she replied, baffled.

Desiring to be a little more truthful, he said, "I do not normally assist without an ulterior motive, however, I felt compelled to aid you. You fought valiantly, bravely. This Sesshomaru admires your courage in the face of danger."

She flushed with pleasure at his praise, smiling bashfully.

"Thank you for being honest, Sesshomaru-sama." To dispel the connection she felt towards him in that moment, she continued. "Well, I should probably go take my bath now before I fall over."

Instantly concerned, he inquired, "Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, but don't worry. It's nothing serious." She was warmed by his concern, happy to know that he obviously cared about her wellbeing.

He nodded silently, a man of few words. She smiled at the thought and watched him leave.

After her relaxing bath at the waterfall, Kagome picked up the small, round, wooden bucket she put her bathing supplies in, and walked back towards Sesshomaru's home in only a white yukata, her damp hair cascading down her back, unbound.

It was full dark by then, however, the light of the crescent moon and stars lit her way. She felt weary, her body protesting movement, wanting nothing more than to lie down. Her head, too, was starting to pound in the beginning stages of a headache. She wasn't sick, knew she was still suffering from blood loss after the battle she had waged that morning and the bite from Sesshomaru that followed.

As if conjured from her thoughts, Kagome saw a white silhouette standing near the back door, leading into the massive abode. He took a step nearer, the shadows falling from his face, revealing his silver hair and angelic face. His features were expressionless as usual. It was rare when she saw any hint of emotion there, and right now, all she noticed was the amber glow of his eyes. She had no doubt that he could see her perfectly. She knew she must look like a drowned rat, and flushed.

Sesshomaru had no inkling on the miko's thoughts, and it wasn't a drowned rat he saw before him, but a ripe, luscious woman. Water droplets ran down her neck from her wet hair, the first time he witnessed it unbound, making him yearn to see it thusly when not weighed down by moisture. Her white yukata clung to her generous curves, some areas clinging to her from water she had not dried off with a towel.

If any other had stood before him so provocatively, he would believe they were trying to seduce him, but he could tell by her innocent, guileless expression, that seduction was far from her mind. Why that disappointed him, he refused to acknowledge.

His body hardened instantly, his shaft becoming semi-erect by just the sight of her tantalizing innocence, and he had no doubt she was. The clothes she wore made her look a virtual virgin, tutored in carnal pleasures of the flesh, and knowing it was no farce, he ached to be her first—her only.

Walking closer, her wooden sandals clapping noisily in the semi-quiet of the night, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru no longer wore his armor, but the sight of him was no less fierce, or arousing. He was so tall, her head barely reached his chest, she knew, for she had stood so close to him in the recent past.

Unsure of why he was there, she offered him a smile, "Have you been waiting for me?" Though she didn't see any bathing supplies or a change of clothes near him, she asked, "Did you want to bathe, too? I'm sorry if I took so long, but it's all yours now."

She laughed hesitantly, knew she was babbling like an idiot. God, why couldn't she act normal around this man? She was sure he thought her dimwitted at times—like now, for example.

Sesshomaru remained silent even when she stopped a few feet before him, head tilted back to meet his gaze questioningly. Normally, he didn't find it necessary to speak in idle prattle, but with the miko, he felt oddly tongue tied, as if he wanted to talk with her aimlessly, but was incapable of doing so.

She talked too much anyway, he surmised, not unkindly.

He took a step towards her, bringing them close and reached across what little space remained between them and fingered a strand of her wet hair that had fallen over her left shoulder. Her breath caught audibly, and now he could see both fascination and something more in her brown eyes that stared up at him, regarding him in silence.

Both wondered what the other was thinking, yearning for more, something impossible, intimate. Neither spoke of the things they craved for both similar and very different reasons. Instead, Sesshomaru released her hair, his fists clenched at his sides, hidden by his haori sleeves. After one last glance into her eyes, he stepped to the side, opening the door for her, silently telling her to walk inside, past him.

She did though her thoughts were jumbled with confusion at his actions. She moved in the direction of the stairs, intending to go back to her room, but she couldn't help but chance a glance behind her for one last glimpse of Sesshomaru, wondering if he followed her towards his own room—a room right next to her own with just a door separating them.

But he wasn't there. She had no idea if he had gone outside or ventured into another room. She had removed her shoes outside the door before entering, so on silent, bare feet, she made her way to her room.

_A large, calloused hand was on her shoulder, rolling her from her side and onto her back. A heavy weight settled over her, naked flesh rubbing against naked flesh. Then a knee pressed between her thighs, spreading them wide, before another was added, separating her legs further still. Hips moved in, pinning her own to the mattress, muscular forearms trapped her arms to her sides, and a wide chest settled over the round swells of her breasts. _

_ Silver hair fell over his shoulder, brushing her cheek as she started up at the man atop her, meeting amber pools that regarded her with carnal desire, knew her own echoed his need. Large hands burrowed in her hair, holding onto her scalp as he tilted her head back and he bent down, angling his face to the side, before scorching her mouth in a heady kiss. _

_ At first, he was gentle with her, but demanding, parting her lips with his own, and thrusting his tongue inside. He showed her how to use her tongue, rubbed them together, dueling and fencing. Her hands lifted off the bed, her elbows digging into the mattress as her hands explored his sides, tracing his rib cage and the strong muscles covering his body, nails gently grazing against flesh. _

_ His lips turned fiercer, taking, consuming, but she was not afraid of his ardor but reveled in it, responded without reservation. She could do no less with lust riding her, shedding all thoughts of shyness from her mind. There was only her and him, tangled between the sheets with nothing separating them. _

_ He bit at her bottom lip and she whimpered, but not with pain, and he seemed to know that. He broke the kiss and she moaned in denial, wanting more, but he did not heed her wordless call. Instead, his lips travelled across her cheek, his wicked tongue playing with her ear, circling the round shell with fascination. _

_ She shifted restlessly beneath him, heard his panting breaths as he moved downwards, lips finding her rapidly beating pulse. Again with that wicked tongue, following the less than steady beat before latching onto her neck. He didn't bite as she half expected him to, silently plead for. Instead, he suckled on her flesh, inciting a pleasurable ache to shoot from her neck, all the way down to her sex where she pulsed and ached for what she was unsure, but he knew and she writhed beneath him. _

_ His hand found her breast, cupping the plump flesh, squeezing and moving his hand in small, circular motions. She turned her head towards his own and kissed his temple, only to gasp loudly both in surprise and intense pleasure when he pinched her nipple, before rolling it with his thumb. He alternated between pinching and tugging the hard nub, and she could do nothing but wriggle beneath him helplessly, panting. _

_ She barely realized his lips were moving again until they settled over the hard nub he had been playing with, suckling, sending electricity through her entire body. Her back arched, a small cry escaping her parted lips. His other hand tortured her neglected breast, and she felt her feminine folds flood with liquid heat, aching unbearably. _

_ Seeking relief, she thrust her hips upwards, rubbing her mound against a heavy, large, thick weight between his thighs. However, she didn't have the right angle, and she sobbed with denied desire._

_ "Please…oh god, please..!"_

_ She had no idea what she begged for, but he seemed to understand her desperate struggles beneath him, how she moved against him, her nails digging into his back. _

_ He angled his hips as he switched breasts, taking the other nipple into his hot mouth. One hand went beneath her hips, rising her butt off the bed and pressed her against the heavy weight. A long, thick rod ground against the bud of her sex, and he thrust. _

_ Her voice rose as every shallow thrust along the apex of her thighs, the added stimulation of his suckling lips, had her climbing towards a precipice of no return. _

_ "Sesshomaru! Please…I need…"_

_ "Me. You need me, Kagome. Come for me, now!"_

_Almost on command, though she didn't understand his order, she cried out, "Ahh!"_

_ After another thrust against her swollen folds, something inside of her snapped, and she was falling, her body exploding with sensations so powerful, the pleasure boarded on pain. She screamed wordlessly, convulsing beneath him, seeing stars._

Kagome jackknifed upright in the bed, a strangled gasp emanating from her throat, her heart pounding a mile a minute, her body covered in sweat, and a fierce ache pulsed from between her thighs. She clenched them tightly together and was surprised to feel creamy, hot dew on her upper thighs.

Confused, she struggled to breathe more normally while she investigated, pressed her fingers between her legs. Belatedly, she thought she had started her monthly cycle, but light from the moon that filtered through her window revealed it was not crimson that stained her fingers.

She wasn't sure what time it was, the night still dark, and moon high in the sky, but she wiped her fingers on her blanket before shifting off the bed. She was too antsy, too strung up with an all-consuming need she was beginning to realize was arousal.

Her body felt too sensitive. Her yukata brushing over her hard, overly sensitive nipples, causing her to shiver. The dream she had just had…and with Sesshomaru… She had to move, expel some of the pent up energy inside her.

Without pause, she left her room, intending to go to the library to perhaps read a book. Maybe if she preoccupied her mind elsewhere, her raging, hormonal body would return back under her control.

Sesshomaru jolted awake, not realizing that he had dozed off in his study. He awoke with a raging erection, body covered in sweat, heart racing, and the miko's name on his lips. He blinked, instantly awake, realization of what he had been dreaming about did nothing to dampen his lustful thoughts, no matter how wrong they should be.

His hand lowered to his throbbing length, gripping his hard shaft as it continued to clamor for release, his balls tight against his body, ready to ejaculate his seed. He was tempted to untie his hakama, reach into his pants and relieve the pressure, but he forced himself to halt, denying release. It wasn't his palm he wished to spend himself upon but deep inside the miko's tight sheath.

He groaned, allowing the deep rumble to echo through the silence since no one was there to hear the tortured sound. He exhaled a gush of air, collapsing against the back of his chair, and tightly closed his eyes. Teeth gritted against the need to pump his hips, he tried to breathe deeply and expel the effects of the dream to no avail.

He was about to reach down and take himself in hand once more, to hell with denying himself blissful release, when footsteps approaching reached his ears, the miko's scent filtering to his nostrils, and he saw red. His eyes opened wide when he scented her arousal, her body crying out for a male to fill her.

_Mine!_

On her way to the library, Kagome saw a dim light emanating from a door slightly ajar. Confused, she tiptoed towards the portal, wondering if a light was accidently left on, intending to investigate and turn it off. Pushing against the door, it opened on silent hinges. She had barely peeked inside when a hand grabbed her upper arm, and yanked her into the room.

With an _oomph_, she collided into a large body, strong arms instantly caging her close. She stiffened, harsh breathing puffing against her ear. Unconsciously, her hands lifted to the tall male's sides, holding onto him, recognized the scent and feel of the body against hers.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she inquired with a tremor in her voice, not of fear but of desire.

She swallowed, attempting to tamp down her body's instinctive reaction to him, wanting to go soft and compliant against him. He was silent, nuzzling her. Almost impatiently, he brushed aside her unbound hair from her neck and buried his nose there, inhaling, breathing harshly against her.

"Sesshomaru…what..?"

He growled low and deep, the sound far from terrifying but thrilling, causing her feminine folds to quiver with need, and more creamy dew to run down her upper thighs. That second, one large hand cupped her bottom and pulled her lower body tightly against him, and she felt a thick rod throb against her even through their layers of clothing.

Her arms went fully around his back with a small cry of surrender. A hand at the back of her skull, threaded through her hair, pulled her head back roughly, before his lips crashed down on hers, devouring, taking. Unlike the kiss in her dream, this one spoke of desperation, an all-consuming need that sent her up in flames.

Because of the aggression of pent up lust in his kiss, one of his fangs nicked her tongue and she flinched from the sting. However, the taste of her blood seemed to turn Sesshomaru into a frenzy, sucking on her abused appendage until she forgot about the small pain, and she whimpered, tried to get closer.

He lifted her, one arm around her back, his other hand cupped her butt. Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her aching core against the length of his shaft. They both groaned in each other's mouths as he moved towards the sofa in his study almost blindly, before lowering her on her back, and making room for himself between her widely spread thighs.

He broke the kiss and Kagome blinked her eyes open to see feral red eyes staring back at her with a dangerous, lust filled gaze. The sight made her pause, surprised more than afraid.

"Kagome," he whispered huskily between fangs that had lengthened, and she noticed the stripes on his face had turned jagged.

He bent down to kiss her while his large hand grabbed her shoulder, pinning her down. Before their lips touched, Kagome made a small sound of pain. He had ahold of her wounded shoulder in a grip that was too tight, hurting her.

He froze above her, their mouths less than an inch apart, their panting breaths shared between them. He released her, almost stumbled off her and the sofa.

"Sesshomaru," she called uncertainly, reaching for him, but he held up a staying hand, his face turned away from her. She watched in silence as his chest lifted repeatedly with deep breaths of air, the sound whooshing out of his open mouth in harsh pants.

With one last sideways glance at her from the corner of one red iris, he turned, and left the room with long strides, vanishing in seconds. She was left confused, mortified by her actions, hurt that he had left without a word, and painfully aroused.

The next morning, Kagome padded down to the sitting room, otherwise known as the sun room, for breakfast after following her nose to the delicious smell of food. She had not slept well last night, her body too sensitive, too aroused. Every shift of her clothes against her flesh, especially her hard nipples, kept her awake, reminding her of the heated embrace she had shared with Sesshomaru in his study, but also of her dream. It had felt so real.

And what had overcome Sesshomaru to make him react like that? His eyes had been glowing crimson, his body obviously aroused. At first, she had felt guilty, thinking his animal instincts had reacted to the scent of her arousal and obvious need to mate, but it hadn't been the first time he had scented her lust. So why had he been just as aroused as she?

Before finally drifting off into a fitful sleep, she had wondered where Sesshomaru had gone.

Little did she know, Sesshomaru had gone straight to the waterfall and entered, fully clothed, in an effort to cool his raging lust, the fierce desire to return to the miko and thrust his aching shaft into her welcoming heat. He stayed there, his head under the rushing water, for a long time; how long, he wasn't sure. It did little to help him control his passion.

He had just been about to go back to her when he growled fiercely, more than a little pissed off that his lust was controlling his actions, his need for the small human greater than he had previously thought. He had been forced to take himself in hand and relieve the pressure in his shaft and balls, spilling his seed on his hand and in the water.

Disgusted with himself, he had stayed away from his room, at that moment, far from happy that the girl slept so close to his chamber.

Now, the next morning, he had regained his usual calm, his mind whirling with one thought after another, trying to figure out why he had reacted thusly. It was then that he recalled the dream, and after waking, the miko soon arrived, smelling of arousal. Was it possible that they had shared in the erotic fantasy? If so, there was only one explanation for this phenomenon, but he had to return to his main stronghold and consult a few texts to be sure.

The conclusion he had reached was beyond farfetched, but so far, he had no other ideas for the reason behind not only his, but the miko's, uncontrollable attraction for the other. The only way to lay this ridiculous idea to rest, was to investigate.

He was in the sun room, waiting for the miko to emerge from her room, when he heard her soft steps, could smell her coming closer, feel the familiar pulse of her pure light approaching. Even now he felt a thrill of anticipation at being near her once more. He squished the thought seconds later like an insignificant bug or tried to.

He watched her pause in the doorway when she laid eyes on him before quickly lowering her gaze, a familiar blush staining her cheeks. Was she merely embarrassed after last night's exchange? Or was she ashamed of her sexual response to a demon?

The latter annoyed him greatly.

When she took her seat across from him and poured him tea, waiting for him to drink before eating herself, he studied her downcast head. He wondered if she had come to the realization that they had both shared the same dream. He couldn't be sure, and he refused to ask. Not yet. Not until he had some answers.

They ate in silence for long minutes after Kagome had shyly given him a 'good morning'.

Deciding he had put the conversation off long enough, he spoke. "Miko, this Sesshomaru will be leaving this residence shortly for a brief time."

She looked up at him, finally, with a confused expression, and he could see the dark circles under her eyes. Obviously, she had not gotten much sleep last night, as he had not. He knew why instantly and felt his cock twitch, threatening to come back to life. He had to get away from her.

"I don't understand," she said hesitantly. "Why do you have to leave?"

"There is pressing business I must attend to." Then he stood.

Kagome struggled to her feet. "You're leaving now?" She followed him out of the room and through his home.

"I will return the next day at the latest."

"Do you expect me to wait for you here?" she asked, upset. She may be slightly uncomfortable around him at the moment, but she didn't want him to leave! She had a horrible thought that he was leaving because of her and what had happened last night. Was he ashamed about touching her? A miko? The thought hurt, made her angry.

"You will be safe here. The barrier will protect you, but I warn you, you won't be able to leave, so don't touch it. You'll only injure yourself further."

He kept walking, striding right outside the front doors and walking along the path towards the edge of his barrier.

"You can't just keep me here against my will, Sesshomaru-sama!"

That made him pause, stopped him right in his tracks. He felt her collide with his armored back, how her hands reached out to clutch at his hips for balance. He waited for her to regain her footing before turning to face her. She let go of him, but met his stare squarely.

He saw anger flashing in her dark depths but also sadness and pain. The later emotions nearly undone his calm exterior. He did not particularly like seeing those emotions there, and he knew he had been the cause.

He reached out and stroked the back of her head, her hair once more styled as most miko did. "This Sesshomaru is not abandoning you, Kagome."

The anger vanished from her gaze, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. Moving his hand to her chin, he used his thumb to free her lip from the abuse, controlling his need to bend down and kiss her. "You are not a prisoner here. If you wish for me to lower the barrier, than I shall, but it is meant to protect you. You are still recovering and not at full strength."

She nodded her understanding. "You're right. It's just…I feel so helpless. I don't even have my bow and arrows anymore."

"There will be no need to defend yourself while recovering at my home, but I shall bring back the items you desire upon my return."

She nodded. "Thank you." Then sniffed. She really didn't want him to leave.

His chest aching to make her feel better, Sesshomaru bent down, caging her head in the palms of his hands, he kissed her forehead, his lips remaining there for long seconds.

Kagome closed her eyes and fisted his long haori sleeves in her hands, feeling cherished and reassured all at the same time. When he pulled back, she offered him a small, but real smile.

"Hurry back, alright?"

He nodded solemnly, then turned and walked towards his barrier, passing through without having to create a doorway. Then, a bright light emanated around him, cocooning him in a ball of his youkai energy, and he was gone, flashing away faster than her eyes could see.

"Come back to me," she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her soft plea.


	3. Soul Mate

A tall, lean man walked sedately through the castle gardens, gazing at the multitude of flowers. To any onlooker, he seemed to be deep in thought or just enjoying the warm, sunny day. The sun's rays turned his otherwise nondescript brownish hair into a vibrant mahogany. The wavy length fell just past his shoulder blades and free of any confinement, sculpting his handsome visage. He was no lord but a steward by trade, and one of Sesshomaru's trusted advisors. His father before him had been the previous lord's—Inutaisho's—advisor and had even held the same position for a number of years when the Dog General had died, assisting his son, Sesshomaru-sama. Several years ago, the elderly demon had desired to resign and offered his son as a candidate to take over.

Sesshomaru-sama had accepted his advisor's advice and allowed Hiro to prove himself worthy of the post. Though many thought Hiro to be too young to take up such a prestigious post, he had never disappointed. Seemingly pleased with his work, Sesshomaru had allowed him to keep his job. Hiro took his duties seriously, was proud to be one of the few beings the Western Lord relied on.

Now, Hiro was taking a small break from his duties, walking the massive gardens. A small piece of parchment was clutched in his hand. There was no need to read the missive again. He had been summoned and at such an inconvenient time. Of course, he thought to dismiss the letter's contents and wait for nightfall before answering it. However, he couldn't for two reasons. One, the contents within beseeched him to come posthaste, and two, it was from the woman he had grown quite fond of.

Still, now really wasn't a good time.

Regardless, he gazed around himself and found a few servants here and there tending the garden. Without making eye contact, he moved farther through the garden, getting closer and closer to the forest on his left. When he was close enough, he did not make the mistake of looking around him to see if anyone watched him enter the trees, not wanting to appear in any way suspicious. His pace never altered as he moved farther into the cover of trees. At least not until he was positive he was out of sight from prying eyes. Only then did he pick up speed, racing through the forest. His chosen path made travelling to his destination longer, but if he left through the gates, his movements might be noticed, and this was a delicate situation he trod.

For the past two years, though such a small amount of time was like a blink of an eye to one of his kind, he had become fond of his paramour. Her smile brightened up the room, her scent intoxicated him, and her supple body was still youthful for all her centuries of life. His lover was older than him, but their age difference hardly mattered to him.

However, what did matter was that she summoned him with great urgency. Perhaps something was amiss because never before had she called to him before the sun had set where his movements could be hidden more easily. And, he had just seen her not a few days ago. It was far too early for him to visit again. So, he was curious and perhaps slightly worried. Was she alright?

He had to travel more quickly lest his absence be noted. Like everyone else in Lord Sesshomaru's household, he was part of an inu clan, so when he felt he was far enough away from the castle grounds, he shifted into his demonic form, a large inu with brown fur except for a patch of white under his muzzle, down his neck and chest, all the way to his underbelly. His coloring was common for his branch of family, and nowhere near the size and magnitude of the Western Lord's bloodline. Still, he was an impressive sight in his own right, strong and capable of defending himself from a stray demon or two who might be foolish enough to challenge him.

He traveled unmolested.

Not a half hour later, he arrived at his lover's estate. She was a woman of means, higher in rank than he, surely, and yet she was not so far up in society that would put her on level with his current employer. Her blood was pure, however, an aristocrat through and through.

And mated.

Hiro didn't love her, so her unavailability for a more permanent relationship bothered him not in the slightest. But he was the type of man to keep one lover for a somewhat lengthy period before moving on to the next when either of both individuals tired of the other's companionship. A smooth, clean break. But he always carried some fondness for his paramours. He never just used any woman for sexual gratification. He wanted a companion and somewhat friendly face to sit next to and spend time with—among other things.

He shifted back to his humanoid form when he stopped several miles from his lover's estate at the meeting place that had been written on the missive, now in his pocket. Still a little ways away from the exact location specified to him, he walked the rest of the way.

As if she had been waiting for him, a lavishly dressed woman stood gazing up at a tree in silent contemplation, before turning to meet his eyes. Hiro moved to her without delay, and with a pinched expression, she met him almost halfway, her dainty hands outstretched for him to take.

He didn't hesitate to clasp her hands in his much larger ones, giving them a reassuring squeeze. With only a small frown giving away his worry, he spoke.

"Are you unwell, milady? You are more than aware of the dangers we face should either of us be caught together in such a compromising situation, so tell me swiftly what reason you have for summoning me to you. I fear I cannot stay long."

"Hiro-san, forgive me for calling you so suddenly and at such an impromptu time, but I have a pressing concern I need to discuss with you."

Seeing that she was only mildly apprehensive, his worry lessened. Releasing one of her hands, he gently caressed her cheek, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Than speak and see your concern relieved."

Tenderly, she nuzzled her cheek into the palm of his hand, her lips curling in a becoming smile, and lavender eyes looking up at him fondly. Even amongst demons, her irises were rare and beautiful. Her daughter had been fortunate to inherit such a lovely hue, and though Sayuri-hime was closer to his age—younger even—he could not hope to ever have such an arrangement with her as he had with her mother, untouched as she was. There, too, was the added incentive that she was Sesshomaru-sama's betrothed. He doubted any man would be foolish enough to make her his secret mistress. Regardless, he wasn't interested in the daughter, but in the mother, Kiyomi-sama.

Kiyomi felt somewhat reassured by her lover's appearance. She knew he had done her a great favor by rushing to her at her request. It was no light decision he had to make, for if he were caught meeting her in secret, her mate would not be pleased—angered even. Not to mention what might happen to her. The threat of punishment, of a verbal or even physical assault, from her mate at her unfaithfulness did not deter her in the least to continue her relationship with Lord Sesshomaru's advisor.

Love didn't even enter into the equation for her reasoning to take a lover nor was she prompted to seek another man's companionship out of loneliness and companionship. Though she neither loved her mate nor felt overly close to him, she had an ulterior motive to take Haru specifically to her bed. He was Lord Sesshomaru's trusted man, one of the few who the powerful lord relied on for anything.

It was supposed to have been her that the late Western Lord was to take as mate, at least until Inutaisho met Sesshomaru's mother and decided to mate with her instead. Kiyomi had been inwardly bitter and angry that she was not to be Lady of the West and consequently promised to another, a minor lord. The memory still rankled. But finally, Lord Sesshomaru sought a mate, and she'd helped influence Sesshomaru's decision with Hiro's help, though Hiro had not and still was not aware of her subtle manipulation to bring her daughter to his employer's attention.

Luck was surely on her side when Sesshomaru-sama had chosen _her_ daughter to betroth. And why wouldn't he when his closest advisor had but mentioned their suitability. Men were so easy to manipulate if one knew what she was doing.

Now, however, her confidence had been shaken, for Sesshomaru-sama had not arrived at their appointed time the day before to meet his chosen mate nor did he give prior warning concerning his absence. He just hadn't shown. Why? Had something gone wrong? Was he aware of her matchmaking schemes? No, surely not. They would have received word if he had. The Western Lord was not one to take such manipulations without instant reprisal of some fashion.

"It's silly," she began in answer to Hiro's encouragement. "But I can't help but worry. Sesshomaru-sama did not appear at the appointed time yesterday to meet my daughter nor did he give word that he would not be able to show and reschedule. I wondered if he were unwell or if something had happened to him."

Hiro frowned slightly. He didn't seem all too happy with her for calling on him for such an inane reason. To him her concern might be foolish, but there was much at stake should Sesshomaru break off his engagement with her daughter. She _had_ to gain access to that family and be placed in higher society. To be mated to a minor lord when she could have had the highest ranking for a woman imaginable was similar to a slap to the face. Doors would open, more prestige would grace her family name if her daughter could just prove herself worthy of becoming the next Lady of the West.

"Now, Kiyomi, my dearest, you know you should have more of a care when summoning me. Couldn't this conversation have waited until a more opportune time to discuss?"

Kiyomi almost gritted her teeth at the lack of concern in his dark brown eyes when she was all but worried sick by the situation. Didn't Hiro realize what was at stake should Lord Sesshomaru dissolve his tentative betrothal to her daughter? She'd never rise to the height of society she had always been meant to walk in!

However, it wouldn't do to openly show just how upset she was by his gentle but firm reprimand. She had long ago realized that this was a man's world, and if a woman was to get her way in anything, the most assured way was to cater to a man's pride and ego. A woman was never to show overly emotional displays, to make open demands, openly question his authority or intellect, and certainly not make him feel inferior in any way. To keep a man happy and even manipulate him to a woman's will, one had to be subtle in her approach.

Looking contrite, Kiyomi offered him an embarrassed smile and squeezed the hand she still held.

"Forgive me, darling. After voicing my concerns aloud, I realize how foolish I was by asking for your immediate presence. A woman can't help but worry about a soon-to-be pack member. But, since you're already here, could you relieve my worry and tell me if Sesshomaru-sama is well?"

His slightly censorious expression softened, and he patted her hand soothingly.

"Hai. All is well with his lordship. I apologize in his stead for his absence until he can make a formal apology himself. If I had known he would not be present, I would have informed you ahead of time. But it seems Lord Sesshomaru had been absent all day and night, and just recently returned late this morning. He seems…preoccupied at present, though I'm sure he will see your family at the soonest availability."

Though she was relieved Sesshomaru hadn't been absent because he had come to disapprove of his choice in mate, Hiro had said nothing to indicate what had taken him away from his appointment. It must have been pressing business to not even send word of his unavailability. Now for the tricky part—to gain information without seeming like she was prying into business she really had no part of.

Smiling in relief, she said, "Thank you. For a while there, I feared something untoward had happened."

"Of course not," Hiro was quick to reassure. "Right now, his lordship has secluded himself in his library, but I'm sure he will call on you soon."

She nodded, though she continued to pry, curious to know if Sesshomaru's activities in his library had anything to do with why he had been away from his domain last night.

"I'm sure his library is much more vast them my mate's, but if we can be of help in any way, our library is open to him for his use anytime. If I may, I could search the archives for any information he might require."

"That is very generous of you, milady, but unnecessary. Sesshomaru-sama searches through very ancient texts." Hiro chuckled. "It baffled me really when he asked me about a certain subject. Never would have thought it of him, actually."

Kiyomi chuckled lightly with him and jokingly said, "Share your humor with me, would you? What is so shocking that would raise such amusement from you?"

Obviously seeing no harm in her banter, he told her.

"Soul mates, if you can believe it. Perhaps, his new betrothed has turned him whimsical?" he chuckled again, shaking his head.

Her heart skipped a beat. Now, why would Sesshomaru-sama be interested in such a topic of controversy? Few even believed there was such a thing as soul mates, so rare did such a phenomenon occur. Many believed it was foolishly associated with love. Moreover, such an occurrence happened more often in the lower class of demon society, and probably impossible for ningen. But then again, even those few times with the lower class, it happened rarely. She herself didn't believe in such folly. Surely there was no such thing as one soul calling out to another.

Feeling more relieved than before, she shared a small laugh with Hiro before he leaned down to offer her a parting kiss.

"I fear I must depart your lovely company, Lady Kiyomi. I shall await with bated breath until next we meet."

"Until later then," she smiled up at him.

Then he was striding away, the forest soon swallowing him up. Turning on her slipper clad foot, she walked sedately back to her estate, her mind finally at peace.

_Soul mates,_ she chuckled inwardly. _Such foolishness._

It wasn't until she saw her home ahead that a thought struck her like a hammer's blow. Since when did Lord Sesshomaru waste his time for any matter? He was too calculating and precise to dally in anything not of some measure of importance. Adjusting her steps that would take her to a small bench in her garden instead of going inside as she had planned, she sat regally, and stared at a purple iris without actually seeing it.

Why his sudden interest in the subject? Did he really believe in such nonsense? And if so, who did he think was his soul mate? Did he believe he had found his? Was that even possible?

Could it be..? She blinked, then hope filled her breast. Did he believe her daughter was his soul mate? The reason hardly mattered to her. All that really mattered was that _he_ thought so. However, before her mind could rejoice in the thought that Sayuri's new position was secured indefinitely, another thought filtered insidiously through her mind. Though she knew very little about the subject, most young females fancied the romantic notion of having a soul mate, where there was one man out there destined for her and her alone.

Sesshomaru-sama had never laid eyes on her daughter. How could he believe Sayuri was his fated female if he had never actually seen her in person? Then it hit her. Was it possible..? Could he actually have found another woman he believed to be his soul mate? But who? When? How?

Her eyes narrowed. Could the answer be the reason for his absence the night before? If that was the case, he had to have met this unknown female on his journey to her home yesterday. Well, if such a woman existed, she'd hire a trusted servant to ferret out the information. Surely someone had seen Lord Sesshomaru while he was away and knew of his whereabouts and who he had been with.

Her lips firmed into an unhappy line. She had to know. There'd be no peace for her until she did.

Seated in a padded chair with a table before him, Sesshomaru gazed down at one of several parchments scattered on the surface before him, which essentially had the same bit of information in this text as all the others. He'd briefly spoken with his advisor Hiro hours ago, discussing where exactly the information he required was shelved in his vast library, before dismissing the man. Now, after finding precious little on the subject, with no real, solid history to support this phenomenon, Sesshomaru again read the section that most aptly described 'soul mates'.

_A soul filled with darkness, another overflowing with light. A creature of the night, the other walking in the light. It is rare—if impossible—for one to be completely neutral, with the same level of evil and purity in his soul when shaped by this world. A side is always chosen consciously or subconsciously. Too much of either can lead to destruction, for there cannot be darkness without light nor light without shadows. Two souls—one black and one white—become one, creating a balance between the separate individuals, making them whole. Soul mates._

_Upon first meeting, the two souls recognize each another as their other half. All senses are opened wide and both become susceptible to the other's presence, a primal signal that cannot be denied until they are made one. Once made whole, one cannot live without the other. Where one goes, the other must follow. When one dies, so does the other to make the journey to the next life together. _

Sesshomaru looked away from the parchment and gazed unseeingly before him, his left hand moving, his claws tapping sharply against the table's smooth surface, deep in thought.

He recalled the first time he'd laid eyes on Kagome. No, it was before that. First, he'd scented her blood, and he'd been drawn to her ever since. The smell, sight, feel, and taste of her intoxicated him, and the sexual desire he felt for her had been there from the very beginning, stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. Apparently, he wasn't alone in his predicament, for he'd noticed that she, too, reacted to him on a primal level, all too aware of him. What was more, it seemed they were capable of sharing erotic dreams.

This feeling, this pull, was shared by them both, and neither of them could blame their attraction upon lust. Lust was incapable of prompting anything but a physical response from a person, and yet, when he had left her there, at his shiro alone, she had been distraught, even anxious at his departure, and he…_felt_. For the first time in his long life, he'd wanted to comfort another, to put her happiness above all others—even his own. No, this couldn't be lust. Obsession? Sometimes it felt like it, but it was more than that.

Could it be possible? Did soul mates exist and was Kagome, a human miko, his?

Impossible.

Sesshomaru felt anger swell inside him. If he were to actually believe in the ridiculous concept that soul mates existed, how could fate give him a human to bond with?

_Once made whole, one cannot live without the other. Where one goes, the other must follow. When one dies, so does the other to make the journey to the next life together._

His jaw flexed at the remembered quote.

If he took the miko to his bed then they would be forever tied together, or so that's how he interpreted the message. There was just one problem with that concept. She was human. Did that mean his lifespan, which could continue for many more centuries, would become limited to a couple decades? Ningen lived such short lives. Would he, too, be forced to die so soon if their souls became one? The thought was not to be born.

Then his eyes widened. Or was it possible Kagome's lifespan would lengthen to his, or perhaps somewhere in between? Could he take the risk, though? He had no intention of living for such a short time when a human life was like a blink of an eye compared to a demon's. Surely fate would not give him a human for a soul mate.

A dark chuckle escaped him, short lived.

Oh, the irony. He, a powerful lord, a daiyoukai who had disdained humanity, bound to one for the rest of his existence. His father would be laughing in his grave. Another thought dispelled his black humor, leaving anger in its place. A child between a demon and human was possible; however, the only offspring that could come of such a union was a half-breed. His pups would be weak, his pure bloodline forever diluted. It was impossible for a hanyou to take over the West in his stead when the time came.

He could not accept this, and there was no doubt in his mind that his subjects would revolt under such leadership. Hell, they would rebel long before that. Dissension would break out throughout the land the moment he even attempted to announce Kagome as his intended mate. Before they could even be mated, his people would turn their backs on him. Worst case scenario, war would break out, and he was not certain just how many of his subjects would remain loyal to him and fight for his side. He could lose _everything_. Even if Kagome was his supposed soul mate, was creating a union between them worth the catastrophe waiting to happen?

His first banged against the table top, and it groaned under his minor assault, threatening to break and buckle. He hardly noticed or cared.

Impossible, he seethed, his jaw tense as he clenched his molars tightly. He refused to believe a ningen was his soul mate. In fact, this whole concept of two souls becoming one was ridiculous! Soul mates did not exist. The few fools who claimed they had such a union were obviously mad.

_And what if it were true? That there was the other half of my soul out there, somewhere? _

The thought came unbidden to his mind, aggravating him further. Fine. If such a concept _did _indeedexist, it was impossible that his soul mate was his natural born enemy. A priestess was created by the kami to eradicate his kind with her purification powers. He'd never even heard of a union between a demon and a miko, let alone the two being soul mates. Wouldn't Kagome's body reject the presence of a demon babe in her womb? Wouldn't any miko?

He had to know.

With that thought in mind, he intended to look through his library on this new subject, but first, he needed to write a letter to Sayuri-hime's parents and formally apologize for his absence the day before and reschedule a meeting. Tomorrow perhaps. Though he'd promised the miko he would return as soon as possible, he had said he might not be back until the next day. Instantly, his mind wanted to rebel at the idea of spending the night away from her, and that was why he decided to stand firm and stay at least one night away from her. This strong pull would _not_ dictate to _him_.

He, the Western Lord, one of the four most powerful youkai in the region, did not _miss_ a human. He didn't need her.

His mind made up, he stood and made his way out of his library, ignoring all servants he met in the hall, and shut himself away inside his study. In minutes, a letter to Sayuri-hime's parents was penned and given to a messenger to deliver posthaste. A reply was sure to follow before the day's end, but instead of waiting for it in his study, he returned to the library and spent the next few hours searching through his texts, reading up on miko. He had to know if they were capable of bearing a child from a demon's seed.

Hours later, he came up empty handed. There was no such recorded birth in any of his scrolls. In frustration, the table was turned into a heap of splinters and broken wood as his fist once again hit the tabletop.

"_Can I touch you?"_

_Sesshomaru's heart thudded almost painfully in his chest at Kagome's innocent question. Between his legs, his rod pulsed in answer, as if volunteering for the chance to be fondled by her hand. His hooded eyes fell to her kiss swollen lips, and a bead of precum leaked from the small slit at the crown of his cock, imagining her opening for him and delving into the moist cavern of her mouth. _

_A groan vibrated from deep within his chest. Without hesitation, his arms pushed beneath her back, holding her close, before rolling, taking her with him easily. Black tresses fell across his chest as he settled the miko atop him. Her knees parted without any prompting from him, and she straddled him. Naked, sweat coating their flushed flesh, the tip of his cock rested hard beneath her dripping folds, flooding him with her heat. _

_He shuddered violently at the contact but gritted his fangs, searching for restraint. Not yet. He wouldn't end this prematurely by thrusting inside her welcoming sheath, not after the promise of her touch. Looking up at her, he saw her lips form a small 'oh' and knew she was just as fixated at the proximity of their genitals. Searching her eyes, Sesshomaru saw lust mixed with appreciation and fascination as her dark orbs lowered to his chest, worshiping him with her eyes. _

_He felt her gaze like a touch, his blood burning hotter. _

"_Anywhere, everywhere you wish," he rasped. _Just touch me!_ he thought in suspended agony._

_To encourage her, he gripped her wrists, her hands and forearms propping herself up on his chest, and dragged her palms down his body and over his nipples. The hard nubs seemed to draw her attention. As if remembering how it felt when he'd touched her own, her fingers traced the flat disk of his right nipple, and he shivered in reaction. Instantly, her eyes fluttered up to meet his. She must have seen his desire and pleasure at her touch, for she grew more courageous and used her thumb to circle not one but both of his nipples. _

_It was electrifying. He'd never known he could be so sensitive. _

_Her nail scraped over his left nipple, and he gnashed his teeth. Releasing his gaze, though he continued to watch her in heated silence, Kagome pinched and toyed with one nipple, while she moved her hair behind one ear, before lowering closer to him. Hot breath washed over an erect nub, then her tongue scorched his flesh. As he had done to her just minutes ago, she swirled the appendage around his nipple, wetting it. Mercifully, she began suckling him. _

_Keeping her in place as pleasure radiated throughout his body, he cupped the back of her head with the palm of his hand. A hiss escaped him as he threw his head back, fangs bared when she bit his nipple. Her tongue lashed him, soothing the erotic sting. _

"_Again," he demanded roughly. "But harder!"_

_Seeming pleased by her success to drive him wild, she emanated a small sound of feminine triumph before doing as he ordered. Her mouth moved, kissing, licking at the contours of his chest, relocating to give his neglected nipple the same treatment. _

_Hell and damnation! What was she doing to him? _

_He was quickly losing his mind, his control unraveling as it had never done before when he'd been with another partner. All those other females paled in comparison to this goddess above him. Her nails scratched him, her breaths quickening hotly across his pecs. Though she was the one giving him pleasure, she moaned and rubbed her core against his aching shaft, right there with him, gaining pleasure just by touching him. _

_So responsive. He couldn't wait a second more! _

_Need crashed into him. He had to have her. Now! _

_Growling, he reached for her, intending to roll atop her once more, and impale her with his erection. She was ready, more than ready. Her arousal permeating the air around them, driving him wild with pent up lust. However, his surroundings wavered, then was gone. _

Sesshomaru blinked open his eyes, panting for breath as he gazed up at his bedchamber ceiling. In dawning comprehension, he looked around him, seeing his quarters in his stronghold. Blinking, he glanced over at the spot beside him, but no one was with him in his bed—_she_ wasn't here. He'd left Kagome at his secluded shiro.

Sitting up, he flung his blanket away with a silent snarl. When he moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed, intending to get up, his heavy erection taunted him. Gritting his teeth, he absolutely refused to bring himself to release _this_ time. Somehow, he found a measure of control and swiftly moved to the room connected to his sleeping quarters, his bathing room. He hadn't even bothered to put on a robe or get dressed and strode naked towards the sunk in tubs that had a hot spring heating the large pool.

It wasn't until he was submerged into the hot water that he realized he would rather have a cold bath—a very cold bath—to cool his ardor. The clear water did nothing to hide his engorged erection. The bloody thing was near impossible to ignore as the water gently lapped at his erection, and an image came unbidden to his mind of the miko's small hands caressing him. Resting his elbows on the cold floor behind him, he tilted his head back, eyes closed, allowing the fantasy to play in his mind for another minute or two. However, dreams were _not_ reality—right? And yet, he wondered if Kagome had also shared in his erotic dream. He'd been more than a little sure of the possibility that first time.

No! This cannot be happening. Not to him, and certainly not concerning a ningen. With more willpower than he thought he had, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and finished his bath more quickly than usual before deciding to get some paperwork finished in his study before leaving for his late morning appointment with Sayuri-hime. The previous day, after his fruitless search in his library concerning a demon and miko conception, a letter had been waiting for him in his study accepting his apology for missing his engagement with his betrothed and accepting his presence later today.

With thoughts of his betrothed, he tried to banish Kagome from his mind. It was about time he mated and sired an heir. There was no time or place in his life for the miko, and he refused to allow her to get in the way of his carefully laid out plans. No matter how much he was attracted to her and her to him, it amounted to nothing. He wouldn't—couldn't—have her.

Still, he wanted her anyway, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

Later that morning, Sesshomaru found himself sitting alone as he waited for Sayuri-hime to make her appearance. He'd finally arrived at her home, her parents greeting him graciously, before asking him to wait in one of their sitting rooms while they sought out their daughter. This would be the first time he'd lay eyes on the woman he'd chosen most suitable for his mate. Though Sayuri-hime was not amongst the higher circle of society, her bloodline was impeccable, still considered a suitable match for one such as he.

To be honest, she had not been his first choice when searching for a suitable mate to bear his heirs. However, Hiro had brought this family to his attention as a possible candidate. Of course, he was aware that Sayuri-hime's mother had once been betrothed to his deceased sire. He cared not nor did he offer for Sayuri-hime to right a past slight when his father had chosen his mother over Lady Kiyomi. After going through a list of names Hiro had assisted in constructing for him of suitable candidates, he'd decided his advisor may be correct in suggesting Sayuri-hime.

She was of noble birth, from a pure, unblemished bloodline, and noted to be quite the beauty, what with her violet eyes and platinum blonde hair. No scandal was associated with her or her family's name, and if he were honest, he'd found it a tedious task when going through the list of possible candidates. One eligible female was as good as another in his opinion, so he'd taken Hiro's advise.

Soft footsteps coming closer interrupted his thoughts. Just as a tall, beautifully dressed demoness entered, Sesshomaru stood politely. As the youthful woman bowed low in greeting, behind her was her maid, who bowed even lower out of respect for his high station. Nodding his head in a small bow of his own, he bade them both to stand.

Violet eyes lifted to meet his briefly before they were again lowered modestly.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, Sesshomaru-sama. I am Sayuri. Thank you for taking the time to come visit. It's a great honor."

Her voice was low and pleasing to the ear, almost lyrical.

"Hn. Come, join me," he replied, waving his hand to a lush pillow on the other side of the small table before him.

"Hai, milord." Before complying with his command, she turned to her maid and motioned for her to kneel by the sliding doors that remained open for properties sake. Apparently, the hime's parents were offering them the opportunity to converse alone, while the maid was to be their silent chaperone.

Turning back to him, Sayuri-hime's movements were unrushed and measured as she moved forward, but her long legs quickly brought her to the low table, and once she was comfortably seated, he took up his own seat once more.

"Tea will be brought in shortly, milord."

He nodded silently in answer. Then silence settled around them. It was then Sesshomaru realized just how out of his depths he was in such a setting. It was rare for him to be alone in a woman's company and more uncommon yet with just the intention to converse with one another. What in bloody hell was he to talk about? Why had he insisted on meeting his betrothed before the mating again? It really wasn't necessary to meet one's bride before the ceremony; however, he'd wanted to look upon the woman who was to be his mate beforehand.

After long seconds of awkward silence, he inquired about her and her parents' health. A safe enough topic, he thought. That was the beginning of a very tedious conversation. Though Sayuri-hime was enchanting, offering small smiles and some witty humor, she was polite…and boring. She was nothing like the energetic miko who said just about anything that crossed her mind and challenged him in small, subtle ways.

Sesshomaru blinked, then felt like scowling when he realized he was comparing the two women. It was obvious to anyone who saw the two women that Sayuri-hime would be the more beautiful of the two, but in his eyes, Kagome outshone the hime with her sunny smile and quick wit. More than once he'd thought the miko prattled on excessively, now he was grateful for her outspoken personality. Sayuri-hime was dull, soft spoken, and deferred to him, allowing him to lead the conversation and do most of the talking. He wasn't very talkative to begin with, and to be put on the spot to keep the conversation going was trying, not to mention tedious. What did one talk about to gentle females?

Where was the excitement? The thrill of conversing with another just to see what she would say in response to one of his retorts? Belatedly, he realized this had been a bad idea. Not only was he far from adapt at holding any sort of lengthy conversation with a female other than Kagome, but he also couldn't stop thinking about the miko.

After only fifteen minutes in his future mate's company, Sesshomaru's mood was already dark. Without realizing it, he was scowling, but his companion took note of his uncommon show of expression.

"Milord, are you well?"

"What?" he asked stupidly, bemused by her question.

Sayuri-hime's hands fluttered nervously on her lap and her eyes darted away from his own.

"Nothing, milord. It's just…you seem…upset? Is there anything I can do to—"

"No," he interrupted. Her eyes swung back to his in surprise at his curt reply. Silently cursing himself, he stood. "Forgive me, hime, but I have just realized I have pressing business to attend to. If you'll excuse me?"

"Oh… Yes, of course, Sesshomaru-sama. Allow me to see you out."

He paid no heed when she bowed before rising to follow him out of the room. A few words were exchanged with her parents before he was able to depart. He wasted no time, angered anew that he would show any outward appearance to his inner thoughts. What was the miko _doing_ to him?

Kiyomi hid her disquiet at Lord Sesshomaru's departure, not wanting her mate or any of the servants to see her reaction. She was, however, going to have a talk with her daughter—now.

"Sayuri, dear? Do you mind coming with me? It'll only be a moment."

At her daughter's nod of acceptance, Kiyomi offered her mate a small smile and kissed his cheek, before leading her daughter through their home and out a back door. In the garden, hidden from prying eyes and eavesdroppers, she turned to her daughter. Though she tried to remain calm, her voice was laced with a gentle reprimand.

"Sayuri, girl. I must inquire why Sesshomaru-sama not only departed so soon after his arrival, but why he seemed agitated. Need I remind you it is not beneficial to anger the man who will soon be your mate? Especially someone as influential as Sesshomaru-sama? What did you do while you two were alone and don't lie. I'll be questioning your maid as well to make certain."

Wide eyed, her daughter gazed back at her as if surprised by her accusations. Her hands fluttered in front of her nervously. "Mother, I did nothing to upset his lordship. At least, I don't believe I conducted myself poorly in his presence."

Seeing her genuine upset, Kiyomi offered her daughter a smile and ushered her to one of the benches. Once they were seated side by side, she took Sayuri's hand in both of her own, patting the back lightly, consolingly.

"Forgive me, daughter, if I come off as harsh, but I must say it was a surprise to see Sesshomaru-sama leave in such a manner. Now, tell me. What was said between you two? Did you have a slight disagreement?"

To say Kiyomi was a little worried about Sesshomaru's departure was an understatement. She thought she'd taught her daughter well on how best to conduct herself in front of a man, especially before one as powerful and influential as the Western Lord. Didn't the silly girl realize how lucky she was to have been chosen out of dozens upon dozens of other females to become Lord Sesshomaru's mate? There was no greater catch in the lands, for he was one of four prominent families.

Lord Sesshomaru was lord over the entire Western territory, the ruling family being of the inu clan, then there was the Lord of the East, who was from the bird clan, next the Lord of the North, the cat clan, and last, the Lord of the South, the dragon clan. Since they—Kiyomi and Sayuri—was part of an inu bloodline, they could only mate and breed with their own kind, which was other inu. That being said, Sayuri had the opportunity to land the greatest catch in their entire clan, the Lord of the West. Of course, there were different factions to the inu race, but any one of the highborn inu demoness' had a shot at being at the top of the clan beside Lord Sesshomaru as his mate.

Fate had looked kindly at their family when Lord Sesshomaru had picked her daughter to reign beside him, and she'd be damned before she allowed the title and all the power and wealth it entailed to slip through her fingers again because her daughter had done or said something to displease Sesshomaru. Though a betrothal was typically just as binding as an actual mating, because Lord Sesshomaru was one of the most influential lords alive, no one would comment against him if he wished to choose a different bride. She should know. It had happened to her when Inutaisho had gone back on his betrothal with her for Lord Sesshomaru's mother. After all these centuries, it still caused her a great deal of bitterness to have been cast aside for another woman.

No, she hadn't loved Inutaisho, but she _had _coveted the position the title of being his mate would have given her. Though she wouldn't be the Lady of the West should her daughter mate with Lord Sesshomaru, her status would elevate greatly when her family created ties with the West. Her daughter better not screw this up for her or there would be hell to pay!

"He hardly spoke, mother. I tried to engage him in light conversation, but his lordship seemed to be deep in thought. I noticed his attitude seemed strange, upset even, from the moment we met."

"So you didn't do or say anything to run him out of our estate?" Kiyomi insisted, tightening her hand around her daughter's.

Sayuri glanced down at their clasped hands with a wince and tried to gently pull away from her, but Kiyomi only tightened her hold until Sayuri gasped.

"Mother, you're hurting me," she whispered.

"Answer me!"

Whimpering, she said quickly but with conviction, "No! I said nothing, did _nothing_ to displease his lordship. Mother, please…"

Seeing the truth in her daughter's face more than her words, Kiyomi released her tight hold on her hand and pulled her in for a gentle embrace, cooing to her in apology.

"Forgive me, daughter. I did not mean to hurt or upset you." She stroked her daughter's back soothingly, trying to make up for her uncustomary temper. "You know how I worry for your future, dear. With the Lord of the West as your mate, I know you will be provided for and protected like the precious gem that you are."

Relaxing into her arms, her daughter wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her neck, finally accepting her comfort. Ah, how trusting her daughter was. She'd never known a father's disapproval or a mother's heavy hand lashing out in any and all imagined insults as punishment. Though Kiyomi had hoped for a different mate, at least the man she was bound to seemed to cherish his daughter, and she'd vowed to never strike any child of hers as her own mother was want to do to her when she'd still lived at home.

A small twinge of guilt attacked her conscious. She'd never before acted so harshly to her daughter, and now that she had, she feared she was more like her mother than she had previously thought. But it had been for good reason! Sayuri had to realize just how important it was to stay in Lord Sesshomaru's favor.

"There's nothing to forgive, mama. I know how important it is to be a dutiful mate towards Sesshomaru-sama, and I know you and papa just want what's best for me. I'll make sure his lordship never has doubts or regrets that he chose me. I promise."

"You're a good daughter, Sayuri, and I'm proud of you, as is your father." Leaning back, she smiled softly at her and patted her cheek affectionately. "Now run along. Too much sun isn't good for your complexion."

Sayuri smiled brightly, all but forgetting her mother's strange behavior just minutes ago, and left her alone to her thoughts. Kiyomi's smile disappeared once her daughter was out of sight. She bit her bottom lip but quickly released it, not wanting to ruin her lip paint. If Sayuri hadn't upset Sesshomaru-sama, why had he left so soon after his arrival? Though this was the first time he'd actually met her daughter face to face, she doubted he found fault with her appearance. Sayuri had been dressed in one of her best kimono, her hair styled atop her head artfully, and she was young and beautiful. What with her light blonde hair and violet eyes, any man would covet her daughter on her looks alone.

Sayuri had mentioned he'd been in a dour mood from the beginning. But why? What had been on his mind to cause him to leave so suddenly? Something was wrong. Then she stilled, frozen in place. Could it have something to do with his sudden interest in soul mates? Was it possible he'd actually met a women he believed to be his fated other half and thought her daughter wasn't suitable to be his mate? Impossible! Such a concept was nothing more than a young girl's fantasy. But it seemed Sesshomaru-sama might believe in such a fairytale. And if so, it was probably that her daughter was not the female who had caught his attention.

Kiyomi clenched her fists into her elaborate kimono, wrinkling the fabric. Who was this woman? Or was she blowing this whole thing out of proportion, seeing an enemy where none hid? Well, she'd have her answers soon enough. She'd dispatched a servant the other day to search the surrounding area, the forests as well as the villages, in hopes of locating just where Lord Sesshomaru had been yesterday when he should have kept his appointment with her daughter.

And if word returned that there was indeed a female that had caught his attention, causing him to believe in soul mates, what then?

A determined look settled upon her face. If there was another woman, then she'd just have to eliminate the threat to her daughter becoming the new Lady of the West. She'd done nothing in the past except watch as Inutaisho took another as his mate instead of keeping his promise to her, but she refused to let the past repeat itself. This time, she would not be a silent bystander.

"I have an important task for you, Hiro," Sesshomaru informed his man-of-affairs.

They were both in his study, Sesshomaru seated behind his massive, mahogany desk and Hiro standing before him on the other side. His advisor seemed unperturbed when he got down to business. Sesshomaru had commanded a servant to locate Hiro and summon him to his study promptly, and when the other man had arrived, he'd forgone any pleasantries before making his statement. Hiro had worked for him for a number of years, so he was accustomed to his forthright attitude. His advisor hadn't even batted an eyelash but had continued forward until he stood tall in front of his desk.

"Of course, milord. If I am able to help you in any way, you have only to speak and it is done."

Sesshomaru had no doubt about that. The man had proven himself time and time again to be reliable when a task was laid before him. Not to mention he was loyal but above all discreet when the situation called for it. Now was one of those times.

"This matter must be handled with care. I want no one to know what you are about, understand?"

"Hai, milord." Hiro nodded, his expression turning serious as he waited for his command.

Leaning forward, Sesshomaru placed his elbows on his desk—something he rarely did—and put his fingers together, gazing over them at his right-hand man.

"I want you to locate any individuals of any class who claim to have mated their soul mate. Bring them to me. If they reside in the West, make it a decree from the lord of these lands—me—that they cannot refuse my hospitality without dire repercussions. I wish to understand this connection they claim to have between them, nothing more. Is that understood, Hiro?"

"I will see it done, milord. Should I leave personally to go fetch these individuals once I learn of their location or order guards to retrieve them?"

Though his request was obviously an odd one, Hiro did not look the least bit surprised or ask questions concerning his interest in the topic. Like before when he'd inquired where he could find texts concerning soul mates, Hiro hadn't reacted in any way or questioned him. Instead, he'd helped him find what he was looking for without unnecessary commentary. And again, Hiro accepted one of his orders and planned on fulfilling his duties to the fullest without any fuss.

Because of his attitude towards his job, Sesshomaru found him invaluable. Ever since giving Hiro the post, which had been recommended by the younger man's father, he'd never once regretted his decision. His loyalty was faultless, and Sesshomaru paid him handsomely in return.

Sesshomaru nodded in answer to his advisor's question. "I want as few people to know of this as possible, so discretion is a must. Once you locate where just a mated pair to be, I will allow you to bring a handful of guards as added protection when you travel through my lands and an added incentive just in case any are hesitant to accept my hospitality. However, tell none of the guards your reasons for commanding their presence. In fact, don't tell the mated pair either and only inform them that I request their presence here. I'll let them know of their purpose here myself."

"Consider it done, milord. Is there anything else you require of me?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, considering Hiro's question, before speaking.

"Yes… There is one other thing I require of you. I need to know if it is possible for a miko to sire demonic offspring successfully or if their purification powers prevent such an occurrence. I do not have the time to inquire personally, but you might find an answer by going to Bokusenou and pose the question to him. If not, find an alternative source of information."

Hiro nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and Hiro? Do try to gain the information I require on both matters as soon as possible."

"That went without saying, milord," he replied with a small smile. "If there's nothing else… I'll get started right away."

Having said his piece, Sesshomaru dismissed Hiro with a wave of his hand. After bowing respectfully to him, Hiro departed, shutting his study doors quietly behind him. When he was again alone, Sesshomaru stood, ignoring the piles of paperwork in need of his attention. There was always paperwork, no matter how much he looked through and completed, more took their place. Sometimes, he felt like it was an endless cycle. Though it was one of his many duties, more often than not, it was a tedious task, and thankfully, he had Hiro to help him by taking some of the burden off his shoulders. Moving around his desk, he moved to look out his window.

Reflectively, he had to admit that being lord over the entire Western territory was a huge burden on any one man; however, he strived to perform his duties to the best of his abilities, shirking none of his responsibilities—no matter how tedious the task. Like his late sire before him, he strived to be an exemplary leader.

However, what truly made him happy, was being a warrior, the leader of his vast army. When he had his sword in hand, fighting and defeating a powerful, worthy foe, it was at those times when he felt truly alive. Even though he was thankful for these peaceful times, when it came time to raise his army for war, he was always right there fighting beside his men. Not only did his presence on the battlefield, fighting beside them, boost his men's spirits but also commanded their respect. It was one thing to be the lord of the lands by birth but an entirely different matter to gain the respect and loyalty of his men when fighting alongside them. His people followed him not just because he was their lord but also because he was a warrior through and through.

Just thinking about battle made him want to go to his private dojo and practice his swordsmanship. He glanced over his shoulder at the pile of paperwork in contemplation. It was probably best to get more work done, but he feared he would be unable to concentrate sufficiently. Try as he might, he could not get the miko out of his mind. She drove him to distraction, and she wasn't even here to lay the blame on! Even now his body ached to reduce the distance between them, to hold her in his arms and have her scent surround him. It wasn't just desire that compelled him—though he wanted nothing more than to sink inside her hot, moist flesh—but he also missed _being _with her, to feel her presence, to see her, converse with her…

Started at the realization, he blinked.

He _missed _her? How could he when he'd just met her?! They hardly knew each other except for an exchange of names and that he was a demon lord and she a traveling miko. Now that he realized his lack of knowledge concerning her past, Sesshomaru actually wanted to know more about her. Not because he was suspicious or to take advantage of the knowledge at a later date, but because he was genuinely curious about her.

Then came the thought if she was thinking about him as well. Was she even now missing him, too? Was he always on her mind as she was always on his? Did she wish to learn more about him out of genuine curiosity and no ulterior motive?

Then he frowned.

He shouldn't care _what _she thought of him. What nonsense was he contemplating? Aggravated not for the first time this day, he turned sharply away from his window and marched out of his study. Right now, he was in no mood to tackle more paperwork. Instead, he motioned a servant to him and crisply ordered the man to locate his general and have him met him at his private dojo. With a bow, his order was acknowledged, and Sesshomaru made his way towards his dojo where he planned to lose himself in mock combat. Hopefully then he would be able to have a couple hours of blissful reprieve of thoughts concerning the miko.


	4. To Stay or Go

To Stay or Go

_He lied,_ Kagome thought, her ire rising to epic proportions.

She sat outside, sitting on one of the benches in the garden by the small pool. Koi fish swam in dizzying circles, the orange and white scales blurring in the water when she caught sight of them in her peripheral. The air was warm. The summer breeze brushing across her face whisper soft, and the scent of nature was all around her. Sesshomaru's small retreat was peaceful, beautiful. She should be calmed by the tranquility around her, bask in the structural majesty of his residence, and yet, Kagome hardly noticed her surroundings anymore.

He'd been gone for five days. Five long, torturous days filled with trepidation that Sesshomaru just might be in trouble, in some sort of danger. On the first day of his departure, she hadn't worried overmuch. Instead, she found herself pining after him. For hours, she had wondered his home, bored, not sure what exactly to do with herself. She was accustomed to being busy, either helping distraught villagers from evil spirits and demons, or healing the sick or injured, traveling from one location to the next. Now that she seemed to have the day off from her normal routine and duties, she had no idea what to do with herself.

In the end, more often than not, she had found herself in Sesshomaru's study. At first, she had blushed every time she walked past its closed screen, remembering what had occurred within. Heated kisses, bodies grinding, and a passion that flared as hot as the sun between them. And the remembering was excoriating to her piece of mind. Not only did she agonize over why she had acted so…wanton, but she also questioned Sesshomaru's involvement. At the time, she'd been too frazzled after her lascivious dream to question why he seemed to be just as desperate for…physical contact as she had been. Looking back, he'd been almost feral, but not with bloodlust. No, that had been all desire on his part, a desperate, all-consuming need that she had been caught up in as well.

What was wrong with her?! she'd wondered. She was shocked at her behavior, at her raging desire for a man—or a demon as the case may be. Sure, she'd felt small measures of attraction for one man or other over the years during her travels, but nothing to _this _extent. Surely, she was going out of her mind! Even her dreams were affected by her attraction for Sesshomaru! The question she asked herself time and time again was why? Why was she attracted to him? At first, she wondered if she was shallow, lusting after a wickedly handsome face and perfect physic no amount of clothing could hide. Such thoughts had done a number on her character, made her look deep inside and at least be truthful if only to herself. Kagome had come up blank.

There was no denying Sesshomaru's physical beauty; however, Kagome didn't think that was it. Her lust was rooted at a deeper level then admiring his face. And yet, she didn't love him… In fact, she hardly knew him, let alone had the time to form any kind of emotional attachment with him. Despite that logic, she still felt despondent that he was gone. Her feelings made no sense, so there was hardly any point to ponder on his either. But she did. A lot. Unsurprisingly, she came to no conclusions on that front either.

When she'd went to bed that first night with him gone, she'd felt dejected. She'd hoped he'd be back before then, had even tried to wait up for him, as embarrassing as that was to admit. Sometimes, these last four nights, she'd dream of him, and always she'd wake up in a cold sweat, her skin flushed and covered with sweat, her breasts sensitive and the flesh between her thighs burning.

At Sesshomaru's continual absence, worry set in. Though he was obviously strong—scarily so—and capable of taking care of himself, there were still many dangers lurking about, and there was no doubt in her mind that he had powerful enemies. What was taking him so long? Kagome had almost worried herself sick, when finally, on the fourth day, which had been yesterday, a message had arrived—for her. She'd been in the library, trying to read one of the many books in Sesshomaru's collection, snacking on a bowl of fruit one of the serving women had given her, when it came. Or he, really.

There had been a brief knock on the door before the screen had been slid open without her having time to accept her visitor. Even before the stranger had knocked, she'd known whoever it was, was a demon, and not the two serving women either. But it was low level, and surely an enemy of this creature's level couldn't get past Sesshomaru's barrier. Still, she'd been prepared. Never underestimate another, no matter how small or weak he or she might appear.

As her visitor entered, Kagome had remained outwardly calm and relaxed, pasting on her customary, serine expression as she eyed the little youkai, while inwardly, she was ready, tracking him with her eyes. At least she was relatively sure the little imp was male. It was hard to tell, but going by his clothes, the tan hakama and brown haori, she thought it was safe to say he was male. If she had to describe him in one word, he looked like a toad. His skin was green with a bald head under that black hat of his, and his eyes were huge and bug eyed. However, what really got her attention was the strange two headed staff he held in his three fingered hand that dwarfed him in height.

And he was scowling at her. His obvious displeasure didn't affect her calm exterior in the slightest. If he was attempting to intimidate her, he was failing—royally. In fact, she found his attempt comical, but she didn't show any outward signs of her amusement.

Since he remained staunchly silent, Kagome opted to speak first.

"How may I help you? After barging in, quite rudely I might add, surely you are not tongue tied now… I'm sorry. What is your name?"

Though her tone was polite, if this creature wanted to act rude, then she'd show him she was not in the least impressed and could give as much as she took, when the situation called for it. Kagome almost cracked a grin of amusement at his expense when the imp's face flushed with anger, and he began sputtering.

"Water?" she offered kindly, waving her hand at the tray that housed a pitcher of water and the one cup she had been using.

"No!" he screeched at her, damn near bursting her ear drums with his not so surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Then what can I help you with Mr...?" Again she paused, waiting for him to introduce himself.

Puffing out his skinny chest, with his bulbous head thrown back with his own feelings of self-importance, he opened his beak to speak.

"I am Master Jaken, The Western Lord's, Lord Sesshomaru's, vassal."

At the sound of Sesshomaru's name, all of Kagome's amusement dissolved. She eyed the imp more intently, both curious and filled with trepidation. Why was Sesshomaru's vassal here and not the lord himself? And had he said… Did this Jaken just refer to Sesshomaru as the Western Lord? As in one of _the _four primary youkai lords that reigned in their society? She'd never met any of the four lords personally, only knew of them from word-of-mouth, and their reputations could strike terror and awe in the hearts of even the most courageous men. And Sesshomaru was the ruler of the West?

Her hands clenched under the table, bunching in her red hakama as she fought to keep her expression bland, as if she had already known about Sesshomaru. No, Sesshomaru-_sama_. It would be foolish to let this little demon realize her lack of knowledge.

"Master Jaken," Kagome began. "To what do I owe this impromptu visit? Does his lordship have word for me?"

Jaken eyed her mistrustfully. "Sesshomaru-sama leaves word for a specific _human_." He said the last word like it was an insult. "A miko by the name of Kagome. Are you she?"

Kagome's black brow rose, and she flared her aura slightly, giving the imp a small taste of her purification powers, a subtle fusion in the air. When he jumped as if surprised or in discomfort, she pulled her reiki back within her, clearing the air of her pure light.

"What do you think?" she asked him conversationally. "Does Sesshomaru normally bring human miko to this residence?"

Jaken squawked in anger, blasting her ears again with that horrendous high pitch. "You dare speak of his lordship so familiarly, human?" he spat, waving his staff threateningly at her.

Though the imp was a pathetically low level demon, Kagome could sense a more powerful demonic aura within the staff. Her eyes narrowed on the little creature, her aura rising more threatening this time, but still not showing him her full strength—just a taste of the power she was capable of wielding with just a thought.

Jaken took a step back, wide eyed, and body shivering at her dominant display. If he thought to brow beat her, he was vastly mistaken.

"Do not threaten me, imp. I promise that you do not come close to having the strength to take me on," she warned softly, before defusing her aura once more. "Furthermore, his lordship has given me leave to refer to him without honorific."

He nodded jerkily.

"Now tell me," she continued in a no nonsense manner, tired of these games when all she wanted was information. "Why are you here?"

The little imp seemed to visibly collect himself and coughed into his free hand.

"Yes, well, huma—" He cut himself off with another clearing of throat before continuing. "Miko, Sesshomaru-sama has word for you as well as a gift." He tapped his staff nervously, furtively glancing at then away from her set expression. "He wishes for me to tell you he apologizes for the delay and will be arriving tomorrow. He wanted his package to arrive before him and see if you find the clothes suitable. If not, inform me, and I shall take my leave, and return with more suitable garments."

Kagome just stared at Jaken for long seconds, uncomprehendingly. That was all? After making her worry nonstop for the last few days, Sesshomaru not only had his underling apologize for him, but thought to sweeten his absence with a gift? And somehow, she doubted that Sesshomaru had picked out the garments himself, because a powerful lord had many underlings to perform such a menial task for him.

"Uh… Miko..?" Jaken hedged after she'd been silent for so long. "Would you like me to show you your gift—"

"No. But I thank you. I'm sure whatever it is it will be lovely. Is there anything else?"

Once again, her face was serene as she regarded Jaken, even though her mind was awhirl with thoughts and questions, her feelings jumbled and confusing to decipher.

As if he had lost most of his fear while in her presence, Jaken told her no and stiffly bowed out, and she could hear the pitter-patter of his bare feet as he ran down the hall, presumably away from her and back to his lord.

Throughout that day following Jaken's unexpected visit, Kagome had reflected. At first, she wondered what had been so pressing for Sesshomaru to extend his absence when he'd said he would only be gone at most a day. He'd seemed so gentle and caring when she hadn't wanted to be left alone in this strange place, but had that been all a lie?

The Western Lord.

Perhaps, he had pressing business to handle that had unexpectedly arose when he'd, presumably, gone back to his real home, most likely an impressive castle that put these lodgings to shame. Then she stiffened. Shame. Why had Sesshomaru brought her here instead of his 'real' home? Had he been too embarrassed to be in her company, to allow her admittance to his home where all his family and friends and servants would see her? Or had he been protecting her, allowing her peace of mind while she healed from her injuries instead of being wary and on guard from being surrounded on all sides by demons? That thought was much preferable than if he was embarrassed by her. But then, why had he kept his identity a secret from her?

Was she right to think that he would be humiliated for anyone to know of their association? Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord and she his enemy—a miko. And she would be naïve to not realize many demons thought humans were weak and a nuisance. Or…had he kept his identity a secret for her peace of mind again? Somehow, she doubted it.

Truthfully, Kagome could understand if his duties had kept him away longer than he had originally planned, but to leave her out of the loop for days!? Arrogant man. Did he really think she was just another one of his subordinates who would follow his every command? He wanted her to stay here, out of the way. Or so she had begun to suspect. Soon, her thoughts had taken another drastic turn for the worst because of her own insecurities. He was a powerful demon lord, she a human priestess. After what had almost happened the night before his departure, had Sesshomaru regretted kissing her? That night hadn't been the only time she'd noticed his, probably reluctant, attraction for her. She'd noticed it the first time when they'd first met and he'd saved her life by drinking the poison from her blood.

At the time, she'd merely contributed his reaction—his crimson eyes and jagged markings—to the taste of her blood. He was a demon after all, and he'd probably been unable to control his reaction, but he'd also had those same crimson eyes, lengthened fangs, and jagged markings appear that night he'd kissed her. Frowning, Kagome realized, even while she was struggling with her desire, so had Sesshomaru. She'd seen a man's interest in his eyes, and the way he'd flirted with her…

Her negative feelings roused inside her. Sesshomaru was ashamed of his attraction for her, a human miko. And now he was treating her like a deep, dark secret—a mistress.

Now, on the fifth morning of Sesshomaru's absence, Kagome continued to sit stiffly on the bench by the koi pond. Jaken had said that Sesshomaru would come today. Recalling the little imp, Kagome was forced to remember her _gift_. Out of curiosity, she'd asked one of the two serving women—both demons—and asked where her package was. Within the wooden box had been a lavish kimono with many colorful layers. The outermost layer was a dark, midnight blue, with white cranes dancing around the silken fabric. It was the most beautiful garment she had ever laid eyes upon, and it had been given to her?

At first, she wanted to rush and put it on. Even the serving women had offered to help robe her in the many layers for when Sesshomaru arrived, to show him how pleased she was by his gracious gift. And for a split second, she'd wanted to. To look pretty in the demon lord's eyes. Where else would she wear these lavish garments? She had no use for such things, not a travelling miko.

She'd told the serving women no and closed the lid, hiding the beautiful kimono from her sight. Resentment had made her shut the lid with more force than necessary. Had she really thought, for even a second, that she wanted to look beautiful for Sesshomaru? Did he want her to dress like a hime instead of a miko? Again she felt like his secret mistress, and the anger inside her breast had only intensified. And because she didn't know Sesshomaru well enough to interpret his actions or his gift, she made her own assumptions—negative ones.

The Western Lord.

Kagome's lip curled in a sneer. Then she stood decisively and walked over the cut grass, towards the barrier that surrounded Sesshomaru's retreat. She should have made up her mind yesterday and took action. There was no telling when Sesshomaru would return today, and she wanted to be far from this place before that happened. Who knew how much of a head start she would get. She gritted her teeth at the thought, believing herself stupid for even thinking he would come after her.

Perhaps, she was acting irrational. Normally, she was able to think calmly and rationally, and if she was confused or unsure about something, she would have remained and waited for Sesshomaru to answer her many questions. However, for the first time in many years, her emotions clouded her judgment. Later, when she was thinking more clearly, she'd probably come to regret her rash decision to leave, but now was not that time. Sesshomaru confused her, made her feel things she had never felt before, and she hated it, especially when she thought she was the only one suffering under this strange barrage of emotions. Somehow, she felt connected to him, and she shouldn't be.

Like a woman scorned, though she didn't realize that was exactly how she was acting, she lifted her hand towards the barrier before her, stopping in her tracks just a couple feet from the edge. She tested the strength within the magical force field with a gentle pulse of her reiki. Her lips set into a grim line when she realized just how powerful it was. Then determination blazed in her eyes. He could not keep her here if she desired to leave. Pointing a finger as high as she could reach on the barrier, power emanated from that one digit, and as she moved her hand clockwise, a small, bright flame was left flickering where her finger had been.

More dots of flames appeared wherever her finger touched as Kagome spaced her magic perfectly, creating a circle large and wide enough for her frame. After that was done, her hands moved in quick, intricate motions near her breasts. With every design her hands formed, a flaming symbol burst out of her clasped palms and settled within the flickering dots to form another circle. Her reiki built, filling the air with static. When the last symbol took its place, completing the inner circle, Kagome channeled energy into the palm of her right hand, making it flash with pink light. With all her strength, she thrust her open palm against the barrier in the dead center of her spell.

As she knew it would, demonic energy flared around her with jagged streaks of green lightning mixed with equal amounts of electrical currents of her reiki. Squinting her eyes from the brightly flashing auras, Kagome ignored the energy shooting out and around her palm. Sweat beaded her brow as she pushed her palm more firmly against the barrier.

Unsurprisingly, the two serving women came rushing out of the house and stood behind her, demanding what she was doing and for her to stop. The hell she would! Ignoring their prattle, she sent another, more powerful charge against the barrier, using up a lot more energy than she thought she would be. She didn't care, not even when the women shrieked and fell further back, away from the pulsing energies.

"Let me out!" Kagome shouted, pushing harder, feeling the barrier waver within her magical circle.

Using her other hand, charged with her reiki, she shoved, blasting through the force field. Though she had been waiting for just that, she almost fell through the opening she had created. Stumbling forward on shaky knees, Kagome quickly exited through the doorway before it could close behind her. Exhausted, she fell to her hands and knees just a few feet away, breathing heavily, sweat covering her trembling body. Glancing over her shoulder, the hair around her face sticking to her wet skin, she saw the opening close, her spell flickering out as if it had never been, shutting the two women within.

A small sigh escaped her parted lips, and then she grinned. It was small but filled with victory. She'd done it. But then, a shiver of foreboding went down her sweat slicked spine. Just how powerful was Sesshomaru? She'd never come across a barrier so strong that it left her feeling drained just to punch a hole through it. Without sounding vain, Kagome knew she was one of the strongest of her calling, and yet, she had struggled with a demon's barrier. She hadn't even tried to tear it completely down, something she should have been able to do easily. She'd known who she was dealing with, that it had been a powerful demon who had constructed the force field, so she hadn't even tried to tear the whole thing down, didn't want to put the two servant women at risk should anyone take advantage of the collapsed barrier. Now she realized she would have failed if she'd tried, had barely managed to blast a small hole through it.

Sesshomaru. He could have easily killed her at any given point in time. She'd never even witnessed just how powerful he was, but now she had a sinking suspicion. He was stronger than she was. A lot stronger. If he'd attacked her, would she have been able to purify him? Was her reiki even strong enough? Kagome didn't want to find out. She was only glad that she hadn't made an enemy of him, that he hadn't decided to kill her on the spot after their first meeting. Instead, he'd protected her, even saved her life when the villagers had turned on her. Why? She didn't know, and right now, she just wanted to get as far away from this place as she could.

Rising to her feet on shaky knees, Kagome began walking into the forest. Her lack of bow and arrows was not lost on her, and she glared at nothing in particular, wondering why Sesshomaru couldn't have brought the promised gift of weapons when he'd sent Jaken to give her that expensive kimono. Had he wanted to keep her trapped here? Well, he was in for a rude awakening when he returned and found her missing. The grin that spread across her lips couldn't be contained. Yes, his barrier was strong, but so was she, and she had just proven just how powerful she was by breaking free. Let him wonder at the power she had at her command. Perhaps that would make him think twice before underestimating her again.

She'd only been walking for a short time, doubtful even a mile away from his humble abode, and she was tired, fatigue dragging at her limbs. However, she refused to take a break so close to the barrier. She was hopeful the strong flare of energy had scared off any would be attacks from lesser demons, because right now, she didn't have much reiki to spare. She was half tempted to use one of the sheets of paper she kept hidden within the folds of her haori sleeve and create a shikigami that would fly her away from here, but she dared not. What little power remaining to her had to be stored in case of an attack. And if she was attacked by an animal or another human?

Her fists clenched at being reminded that she travelled without a weapon, and she'd been foolish to leave her pack behind. Though she had no weapons within, other than a small hunting knife, she did have a few necessities that she would probably need later. Like her spare clothes, a few bottles filled with medicine, and water; she shrugged her loss away. It wouldn't be the first time she'd be forced to travel without supplies and doubted this time would be the last.

One step, two steps, and another and another.

God, she was tired.

The sun was setting. It made a beautiful display on the horizon, the orange, red and yellow slowly but steadily being overrun with the darker shades of midnight blue and deep purple of night. Even the stars began to appear, and soon, they would blanket the sky with their twinkling lights. The moon was already climbing in the sky, and in a couple of weeks, it would be gone—a new moon.

Sesshomaru raced through the forest, going at a speed few could match and even fewer could see. He was more blur than form, and he easily moved around the trunks of trees that sprouted in his path. The air was warm, though night was upon him, the summer breeze rushing by him, echoing in his ears. It was growing darker fast, but with his heightened sight, he could easily see through the shadows.

He had planned to return to Kagome that morning, but last minute duties had kept him away—paper work, piles of it. Actually, he had promised Kagome that he would be gone no more than a day. Instead, he'd stayed away for five days and four tortuous nights. Though he could easily use the excuse that he'd been busy with the piles of paperwork on his desk, that would be a lie. The reason he had delayed returning to his small retreat was because of Kagome and what her presence meant.

His soul mate.

Like always, his eyes narrowed at the thought. Such a phenomenon was impossible, a fairy tale lovers liked to whisper about between them. There was no proof that such ties existed between two individuals, except for word of mouth from those who had found their fated half. Instead of focusing mainly on the paper work piling up on his desk, the majority of the time he'd been speaking with the low level demons who claimed to be soul mates.

Every one of them had more or less said the same thing. Upon first meeting, they felt a connection and instant attraction, one so strong it was impossible to deny for long. After their first mating, they felt their souls reaching out for the other and becoming one. They could feel each other's emotions more strongly now, had always been able to feel them when the other felt strongly about something—anger, sadness, happiness, it didn't matter.

Hiro had only been able to track down and bring Sesshomaru four soul mated pairs. Regardless, they all said the same thing. Still, he was skeptic but hadn't said or shown his disbelief. However, when Hiro had returned with word from Bokusenou, the ancient tree demon who had been an advisor for Sesshomaru's late sire, put the last nail in his coffin, dispelling his disbelief.

Soul mates _were_ real, or so claimed Bokusenou. However, the ancient demon hadn't left Hiro with information satisfactory to Sesshomaru. There was still unanswered question. So he'd gone to speak with Bokusenou personally. Perhaps that was the better choice, because Sesshomaru wanted this knowledge between him and the miko kept secret.

Like an ancient text that held all the answer of life, Bokusenou had proven a reliable source of information, answering all his pressing questions.

If he mated with the miko, would his lifespan shorten to hers, or would Kagome's lengthen to match his? Bokusenou's answer? When a human was a demon's soul mate, the mortal's time clock would stop. Though their heart would continue to beat and blood flow through their veins, their body would cease to age, going into a type of stasis that would trap them in time at the exact age they joined their soul to their soul mate.

Could a miko bear a demonic child? Even a hanyou? Apparently, yes, though the child would have no spiritual powers. Instead, the pup(s) would be immune to any and all purification powers. This had proven very interesting to the demon lord.

If he mated the miko, binding their souls together, would she bare full demon pups or half-breeds? Thankfully, Bokusenou was almost as old as the beginning of time and knew of a handful of other such unions, and yes, the miko would have full demonic offspring. Why? Because the stasis that prevented a mortal from aging would also suppress her heritage from affecting the fetus within her. Kagome would no longer be a human. Not a demon either, but something in between. Time merely would cease to hold any meaning for her, but she could be killed. She wouldn't be immortal; however, once he died, so would she.

He'd learned this information yesterday, and ever since his thoughts have been awhirl with possibilities. If he mated with Kagome, the consequences that would impact on his lands and title would all but be absolved. Though human, dissention in his household and lands would not spread like wildfire, because their offspring would not be hanyou and war would be avoided. Yes, she was human, but considering his heir would be a full-blooded demon, there was no grounds that said a soul mate could not be his mate—even if she were human. An heir was all that mattered.

However, Sesshomaru hesitated to act upon his desire for the onna. He wouldn't get past her humanity. Though a miko, she was still weak physically compared to a demon. Should she be murdered by an enemy, by someone who held a grudge against his choice in mate, he would die along with her. Despite all that he had learned, he refused to have her, and in fact decided to let Kagome go on her way once she was adequately healed from her injuries. How long did it take for a human to recover from blood loss? A week, he thought he recalled Kagome telling him.

It had already been five days, close enough to a full week, so possibly she was recovered enough to send her on her way. Just the thought of never seeing her again after tonight didn't sit well with him, making him despise the fates all over again. A human for a soul mate. How that angered him to no end. Was it even possible to forsake one's soul mate? He didn't know, but he was about to find out. So long as he didn't mate with her—even once—he should be able to forget about her and wait for her human life to come at an end, and no longer plague him with a desire he refused to submit to.

Should he tell her about all that he had learned? No. He didn't really see the point considering they would be parting company soon—forever.

Did she admire his gift? Sesshomaru dodged around another tree and continued towards his destination, getting closer and closer. Almost there. He didn't know what madness had overcome him when he'd commanded Hiro to find the best dressmaker and locate the most lavish kimono he could find on such short notice and buy it with the money Sesshomaru provided. He'd had the gift bought when his mind had been filled with possibilities of claiming her as his own, before he'd shaken off such folly. But he couldn't take back what he'd already done by sending Jaken to deliver his gift and brief message.

No matter. If she desired to keep his gift, he wouldn't stop her. He'd only had a glimpse of the kimono before deeming it an acceptable garment and having it sent on its way. Would she be wearing it for him? Was Kagome even now waiting for him? Had she missed him as much as he had longed for her? Such questions would never be voiced. His pride would never allow him to utter them to her. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. If she told him that she'd yearned for his company… Sesshomaru feared what he would do.

Already he'd come close to mating with her once. He couldn't allow for that to happen a second time. He might not be as lucky and stop himself if there were a next time.

Finally, he arrived.

Sesshomaru slowed, then came to a halt just before stepping out of the tree line. With a heavy sigh, one born of relief and dread, he approached his barrier at a sedate walk, not wishing to appear as if he had rushed to see the miko or seem frazzled, even though he had and was. With barely a thought, an opening appeared, allowing him to walk through his barrier. He was barely halfway to the doors of his small abode when they flew open, and the serving women rushed out.

Something was off about them. Instead of waiting for him to approach, they came forward quickly, and bowed low to him.

"Milord, the miko… She is gone," one murmured to him.

His eyes narrowed on them, understanding their tense forms and urgency.

"How?" he demanded, showing none of his inner conflict.

Kagome was gone? Without waiting to see him first?

"She broke a hole in your barrier, milord," the same woman told him. "It quickly closed when she exited."

"When?" Another one word response. He couldn't seem to formulate any clearer thought, his mind running wild—with worry, trepidation, and _why_.

"This morning, milord," they both answered in perfect unison.

"Had Jaken come, informing the miko that I would return?" Had the little imp failed him? Anger set in at the thought.

"Hai, milord," one answered.

"The miko…" began the other, hesitantly before continuing. "She seemed…displeased with your gift and left it behind. She left her pack as well…"

Kagome had left, somehow breaking through his barrier, and she was unarmed, even her supplies left behind. Why? The weight of the promised items he carried over his shoulder—a long bow and full quiver of arrows—seemed heavier than just a moment ago.

"Why?"

Why did she leave? Why had she left everything behind? He didn't ask those questions, could only utter another one word question. His tongue seemed incapable of working.

"We don't…know, milord," they replied simultaneously. "We tried to stop her," one was quick to add.

"Rise and return to your duties."

With their 'hai, milord' ringing in his ears, he turned and walked away, past his barrier, and only began running again when he was out of their sight, and the miko's scent in his lungs. He tracked her. Why he bothered was a mystery to him, because obviously Kagome had wanted to leave without seeing him again. She'd seemed distraught the last time he'd seen her, not wanting to be left alone, for him to go. And yet she left before he'd returned. However, he continued to race after her, easily following her scent. She couldn't have gotten far, but how had she broken through his barrier? None had ever been able to before.

He reevaluated his previous thoughts of her weakness. If she was strong enough to do what no one else had done before her and break his barrier—even slightly—Kagome was even more powerful than he'd ever thought. Obviously, he'd only seem a glimpse of her power that first meeting. Just how strong was she? Though her flesh was weak, her reiki—her very will—was stronger. Had there ever been a miko of her caliber before? If so, he'd never encountered one before her. Had fate actually gifted him with this onna as his soul mate instead of the burden he's previously thought her to be?

Before he could come to a conclusion, he'd found her. No, she hadn't gotten far. Several miles, in fact. His eyes landed on her reclining form, her back against a tree, her knees curled close, her body at rest, but she was not sleeping, for her eyes lifted to meet his gaze. There was no expression on her face, but he saw a hint of them swirling around her chocolate brown eyes.

"Miko," he greeted, standing still just a handful of feet from her seated pose.

She hadn't gotten far.

Kagome sighed as she sat down for what felt like the hundredth time since leaving Sesshomaru's retreat. Thankfully, no one and nothing had jumped out at her and attacked her. Just how much energy had she used up attacking Sesshomaru's barrier? She felt like she did after defeating either a particularly powerful and canny foe or hordes of demons. All she needed was a day and night's rest, and she would be recharged as it were, ready to begin her journey refreshed. Where she was going was immaterial to a travelling miko. She went where she was needed, and that had always been enough for her, until one demon lord came waltzing into her life, disrupting her routine.

It was getting late, and all she wanted to do was lie down and fall asleep, but she couldn't do that. Normally when she stopped for the night and was forced to sleep under the stars, she'd erect a small barrier around herself, to protect her from wandering demons. Of course, danger could strike in a different form, a predator or a human bent on rape, thievery, and murder. Normally, she'd create shikigami to stand sentry over her while she rested through the night, to warn her if danger approached, then call them back when she awoke. However, should she be attacked by a demon during the night, she did not want to waste her energy.

As a compromise, Kagome had decided to sleep resting in an upright position and only doze off and on through the night. She'd barely dozed off when alarm bells began screaming across her senses, awaking her to the presence of a demon. She tensed when she recognized the aura that approached. And there he stood, just feet away from her, not a minute later. Though it was dark and her human eyes had difficulty seeing through the shadows, Sesshomaru's white kimono and silver hair shone through the darkness, making spotting him easy enough. However, his face was mostly in shadow, but his amber gaze glimmered brightly in the blackness.

"Miko," he greeted her without inflection to his voice.

If he were displeased by finding her missing, she couldn't hear it in his voice or see it on his face.

"Western Lord," she replied coolly, showing none of her inner thoughts—or so she hoped.

She didn't see Sesshomaru's reaction when she called him thusly.

Sesshomaru's back stiffened at the sound of his title coming from Kagome. Where did she learn—Jaken. There was little doubt in his mind that the imp was the culprit, because he had made sure the two serving women back at his retreat were not to call him thusly or make the miko aware of his true identity. He hadn't wanted her to know, hadn't wanted Kagome to ponder even harder than she probably had been about why he had helped and continued to do so. She'd ask question he would be unable to answer. In retrospect, he realized it had been his oversight not to inform Jaken to keep the miko in the dark.

Realizing this did not put him in a better mood, however.

Why had she addressed him in such a formal manner? Was she displeased by his station? Wary of him after finding out who and what he was? Because it was obvious the miko was aware of his reputation as one of the leading lords in these lands. Did she mistrust his motives now? Did she fear him? If so, he could detect no signs of terror in her expression or scent. However, he did note the slight rise in her heart rate. Was she merely glad to see him? Surprised or fearful? He didn't know, and he wanted to.

"You left."

Why, was what he asked her, unvoiced, but heavily implied.

When she shrugged nonchalantly and rose to stand before him, he could detect no signs of pain from her earlier injuries. Did that mean she was fully recovered? Why did he have mixed feelings about that?

"I thought it best I leave," was all she'd say.

He frowned. Then he shrugged off the bow and quiver of arrows he had swung over his shoulder. Taking the wooden handle and strap in hand, he held his offering out to her.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, taking a step towards him, then another, slowly.

"What this Sesshomaru promised you. New weapons."

She took them from him, their fingers brushing. He could feel hers tremble before she snatched the weapon away from him, as if he'd burned her. Sesshomaru was having a similar reaction. He felt singed by her merest touch, and not because her reiki had burned him. She hadn't tried to harm him. No, it was that instant attraction they felt for each other, their souls recognizing the other as their missing half. And the miko didn't even know…

"You've made another promise to me before and didn't keep it."

Damn! Kagome bit her bottom lip—hard. She hadn't meant to say that, to even mention her negative thoughts and feelings. She refused to sound like a scorned woman, especially considering there was nothing between her and Sesshomaru. She waved a negligent hand before her, trying to make light of her comment.

"Never mind. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I have to admit, I feel more comfortable with a weapon close at hand."

"If you worried about your safety, Kagome, then why did you leave, and without your supplies?" _Without my gift,_ he thought but didn't say.

Sesshomaru used her name in hopes that she would likewise drop the honorifics, for he had an undeniable desire to hear his name without title once more from her lips. It was intimate, something he allowed no one else, but she was different. His soul mate, whether he liked it or not. Would she be just as displeased if she knew the reason behind their instant connection? For some reason, the thought of her displeasure rankled. It was hypocritical of him, but nonetheless true.

Did he really want her to desire him while he remained immune? Or did he not want to be the only one who felt this attraction? Either way, he was shallow. He'd never thought of himself as such or being a hypocrite. This miko maddened him without even trying.

"I can take care of myself," she was quick to respond, shooting a challenging glance his way.

Again he was reminded that she had successfully broken through his barrier. She didn't seem the worse for wear after the undertaking. Had it been easy for her, he wondered.

Then she grimaced. "I didn't mean to forget my pack. It just happened. A foolish mistake, for sure, but I can get another and replace what was left behind. You can throw everything away, if you want."

This conversation was getting them nowhere.

"That won't be necessary. Return with me and you won't have need of new supplies."

Silently, he encouraged her to come back with him. Though he'd made the conscious decision to part ways with her on the morrow—for good—he was oddly reluctant, and even reevaluating his previous decision that she was not a fit mate for him.

Kagome settled her new quiver over her shoulder and kept her bow in hand before eyeing him warily. "That won't be necessary," she repeated back to him.

Why was she acting so…cold towards him? She was different. More wary and watchful of him. Again he wondered if she now felt uneasy in his presence. The thought made him clench his molars. Hadn't he proven that he meant her no harm? He'd saved her from the villagers, had gone so far as take her to his home for her to recuperate safely.

"You do not trust me."

"I don't know what you mean," she denied.

"No games," he warned softly. "Why did you leave after learning who I am? Why do you refuse to return with me if not because you are mistrustful of me and my motives?"

"Should I be mistrustful?" she shot back.

His ire spiked sharply at her remark. Sesshomaru was just about to turn on his heel and leave, when her words stopped him.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sesshomaru. I just don't understand you. Why did you stay away so long, and when I finally hear word from you, you send your lackey with some lame apology and a gift, as if that would excuse your rude behavior. I was worried about you! I don't appreciate being treated like one of your underlings."

What was she talking about? he wondered. Under the face of her obvious anger, his own notched up a few degrees as well.

"I had business to attend to that kept me away longer than I'd planned." Why was he even defending his actions to this woman? He'd never explained himself to another before and didn't like that he was doing so now.

"Yes, you're the ruler of the West. I understand that, but you said you'd be back at a certain time and never showed. You never even thought to send word sooner that you'd have to be away longer."

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to you, miko," he said through gritted teeth.

This was not how he had pictured reuniting with her. He'd imagined her elated at his return, eyes gazing up at him fondly, a smile on her lips. But not this, not her ire.

"Of course not," Kagome muttered bitterly, for the first time allowing her emotions to show in full.

She had opened her mouth to say more when she paused, eyes widening in shock. He was angry. It wasn't because his voice or expression gave his mood away. She could _feel _his ire. At first, she'd thought it had been her own, but now, she realized it was not just hers, but Sesshomaru's, too. How was this even possible?

"Impossible…" she murmured, her fury dissipating under the realization.

"What?" Sesshomaru demanded, not understanding her comment, but like her, he'd felt her emotions. Her anger was tangible, and he'd only noticed it's presence inside him when it was gone, washed away after her confusing comment.

"It's just… I… What's going on, Sesshomaru?" she asked seriously. "Something is seriously wrong here, with you and me."

Still, he didn't understand her. "Explain."

Kagome shook her head and began pacing but had to stop almost as soon as she began, feeling weak as she had yet to recoup after breaking through his barrier. Stumbling over to a tree, she reached out a hand and placed her palm against the rough bark. It didn't help much. Instead, she leaned closer and rested her shoulder against the trunk.

"Miko?"

She hadn't seen him move. He was just there, before her. Sesshomaru's breastplate was mere inches away from her nose, and she was forced to tilt her head way back at an almost painful angle to meet his gaze. His amber eyes reflected back at her in the darkness. There was no doubt in her mind that he could see perfectly in the pitch darkness, while her eyes strained to see him even though he was practically standing on top of her. The forest around them made the shadows darker, preventing the moon and stars from shedding much light between the many branches and leaves.

Sesshomaru's hand settled on her shoulder. Though his touch was light, she felt his warmth burn right through the fabric, and a yearning to take that one step closer and rest against him. Again she was reminded of this strange attraction she had for him. It was fierce, almost all-consuming. It couldn't possibly be normal.

"Something's wrong with me, Sesshomaru," she murmured, staring up at him, trying to make him understand without admitting to her lust. He just might think her crazy and be disgusted by her uncontrollable feelings. "I feel this…connection with you. From the very first time we met. I don't understand it, and what's more? I could actually feel your emotions just now, as if they were being projected to me."

Looking away from his intent gaze, Kagome shook her head, realizing just how crazy she had sounded regardless. Surely he would tell her she was imagining things. But she wasn't and she needed to find out just what _this_ was and stop it. Had she been cursed? She stiffened. Cursed.

Hadn't Sesshomaru demanded if she'd bewitched him upon their first meeting? He'd seemed to think she knew him and had placed some sort of spell over him. Could he…was he possibly experiencing the same emotional upheaval as she?

"This…attraction between us…" she hedged, quickly looking up at him then away, her cheeks flooding with heat. "It's not natural. And don't say you haven't felt it, too. I know you have. I've seen it." _Been burned by it,_ she thought with a shiver of desire she couldn't hope to suppress.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to stiffen, not just by her words but by the scent that had begun to emanate from her after tentatively bringing up what had happened—or almost happened—in his study. The smell of her arousal instantly heated his blood, going straight to his groin and making him hard. No, this wasn't natural, he thought, while gritting his teeth, denying his body's demands, denying hers. But at least it could be explained, and perhaps it was time he told her. Since she was obviously intuitive enough to realize something was amiss, the least he could do was relieve her mind.

Or would his knowledge displease her as much as it had him? The thought that she might not be pleased with the soul mate fate had dealt her annoyed him more than a little. While he had initially found fault with her, he did not want her to find fault with him, but then again, she was a miko and he a demon. They were supposed to be enemies. It shouldn't surprise him if she rejected him for the same reason he rejected her. But was he still against the thought that she might just be his?

Sesshomaru wasn't sure. He had to think on this knew knowledge that Kagome just might be a worthy mate, capable of protecting herself, for she was not nearly as helpless as he had previously thought.

"Come, Kagome," he implored. "There is much we need to discuss concerning this matter."

She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes widening, as if she couldn't believe that he knew of what she spoke of, least of all admit to it. Contrary to her words, it was obvious she feared she was the only one affected thusly.

"You know something," she guessed.

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru gently but firmly drew Kagome closer until she was secure to his side, with his arm around her shoulders. She didn't fight him, making him expel a breath of relief. He didn't want to fight with her anymore and wasn't sure what he would have done had she refused his invitation. He wouldn't have forced her, but he would have refused to leave her side until she agreed to listen to him.

"We shall discuss this in the morning."

"Sesshomaru—" she began to protest.

"—It can wait, Kagome."

"Alright," she gave in on a weary sigh, nestling closer to him, with her head against his side and an arm around his waist.

No one had ever touched him so familiarly, but Sesshomaru didn't reprimand her or dissuade her. It felt _right_. In answer, he squeezed her closer, and called forth his youki cloud, lifting them gently and easily into the air, above the trees and far up into the night sky.

"Beautiful," he heard her murmur.

Gazing down at her, perplexed by her comment, he saw Kagome staring up at the expanse of stars, her gaze soft and filled with wonder. The moonlight reflected off half her face, leaving the rest in shadow, but he could see her clearly. Curiously, he lifted his gaze up to the sky, staring up at the sight that seemed to enthrall her. To him, there was nothing really noteworthy or out of the norm with the night sky, but it was obvious it captivated her. Was it because her life was so short that she could be mesmerized by something as common placed as the stars at night?

Again his gaze settled on her face, a half-smile curling her lips.

"Yes," he agreed in a low voice.

However, he was not referring to the sky, but to the woman he held so close. Her warmth soaked into the arm he had around her shoulders, his hand gripping her upper arm, and he wished that he wore no armor so that he could feel her heat along his side.

After his whispered utterance, she turned that smile to him, oblivious to his reference.

"I envy you, Sesshomaru. I've always wished I could be like a bird and soar across the sky. How freeing it seemed to me, and I was right. How uplifting." Again she gazed around her, her pleasure plastered all over her face, and in that instance, he was glad he could give the illusion of flight to her.

It seemed ridiculously easy to make her happy. She didn't seem to care or want what his wealth could give her, didn't ask for luxurious gifts, and greed or ambition had never once graced her expression or colored her words when she'd found out who he was. It was refreshing.

Without thinking his words over, he offered, "If you ever wish to fly, voice your desire, and I will take you anywhere you wish to go."

She was smiling at him again, but there was a tired quality to her eyes, and he knew she needed to rest. Unlike him, her human body needed constant sleep. For the first time, her human weakness bothered him not in the slightest. And when she yawned hugely, hiding it behind her hand, he felt like chuckling.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath, blushing.

"You will be able to rest soon," he told her. "We've already arrived."

"I'm almost sad that we have to return to the ground. It's lovely up here."

So was he, but for a different reason. Soon she would be out of his arms, out of his presence, and resting in her own bed, alone. For the last two nights, he'd forgone sleep, not wishing to share another intimate dream with the miko. Perhaps, that had been a mistake. Even he needed to sleep some time, and now that he was closer to the onna he desired, sharing another dream was not the best idea. Not with their rooms so close. He'd wake up scenting her arousal, and there was no telling what he might do.

As he made an opening in his barrier and set them gently upon the ground, he wondered if he should remain awake again this night. But then he'd be awake for hours, thinking about the miko, knowing she was so close yet still out of his reach. He was pining after her, he realized a second later, and scowled. He did not _pine _or _miss_ anyone. His yearning for Kagome mocked him, informing him that he merely lied to himself.

Had she missed him, too?

By her earlier accusations, he thought she might have. He did know that she'd been worried about him, after not hearing from him for a few days, and knowing that made him feel strangely, warm and tingly.

Sesshomaru opened the door for her, his servants having already gone to their little hut for the night, and ushered her inside with a hand at her lower back. He wanted to remain in her company for as long as he was able, but he decided against drawing her into another conversation after another yawn escaped her lips. Still, he followed her to her room. His was in the same direction, so it didn't seem like he was following her around like a besotted fool, a small consolation to his pride.

"Good night, Sesshomaru," she murmured shyly to him, gazing up at him beneath her long lashes.

He slid her screen door open for her, and returned her parting statement.

"Good night, Kagome."

Then she shut her door with a small snap, removing her from his sight, but her scent remained with him, even as he went to his own room just so he could listen to her pitter-patter around. The rustling of clothes told him that she was getting undressed. Did she sleep in the nude as he was want to do? The thought thickened his shaft and made him grit his teeth. Soon, he heard her even breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

Removing his clothes, he fell onto his bed, listening to her shallow breaths, an arm thrown across his eyes, and because he wanted her desperately, he allowed sleep to claim him. Since he couldn't have her while awake, he would settle with claiming her in their dreams.


	5. Madness

Madness

Kiyomi waited for her mate to leave for a business meeting, not wanting him to be aware of her actions. However, it seemed almost pointless to go out of her way and hide the fact that she not only had a lover but employed spies loyal to her and not her mate, when he seemed so disinclined to give her much attention. She smiled, more a grimace than anything. Her mate's lack of attention was the reason behind her unfaithful exploits. He hardly graced her with his presence during the day, and at night they had separate sleeping quarters.

The only time he visited her chambers was late at night, when the household was asleep, to take his mating duties with her body—an unfeeling transaction that never heated her blood or gave her satisfaction, the selfish bastard. Even those nightly visits were rare, and she was not naïve. Kiyomi knew he had a paramour or two of his own. Sometimes she'd catch a woman's scent upon him or red paint on the collar of his haori. At first, though it was not uncommon for a male—even a mated one—to have affairs, in the beginning she'd felt angered by this, inadequate as a woman. In her anger, she'd had her own affair to secretly spite her mate, but when she realized what pleasures could be had, she no longer continued seeing other men out of spite and hurt feelings, but because those other men made her feel like a woman, something her mate neglected to do.

Speaking of paramours, she was sneaking out of her home to meet up with Hiro-san. It had been almost a week since last she'd seen him, and her body craved the things he could so effortlessly give her. But first, she had a scheduled appointment with one of her spies. She'd been given a message, secretly, earlier that morning with news. It was encrypted and written in such a way, should anyone but her see its contents, that is seemed like nothing more than female drivel between friends, boring and unimportant. Never did she allow these messages to contain the information she sought, just in case. Instead, she instructed all her spies to leave her a 'calling card', and she'd meet up with them as soon as she could. They were well-trained and disciplined, waiting for her to meet up with them at their designated location no matter how long it took her to see them.

Since she had some time before her rendezvous with Hiro-san, Kiyomi had decided it was the perfect opportunity to meet her informant. Besides, she did not want to meet up with him after her scent was covered with Hiro-san's. Not even her spies were given such delicate insight to her lascivious affairs, and they knew better than to follow her around.

Closing the outer door to her home, she sedately walked through her gardens. Though her daughter was in her room, probably sleeping, she wasn't sure if a servant was still awake and might see her, so she didn't want to seem rushed and instantly head into the forest. She took her time, and just melded with the shadows, allowing the trees to hide her. It was only until she was sure that she was out of sight that she picked up speed, careful of the brush and greenery so as not to snag her clothes or hair by accident. She didn't want to leave a trail behind, and of course she wanted to look her best for her lover. It wouldn't do to have leaves and twigs caught in her hair when she was trying to be seductive.

Fifteen minutes later, and she was where she needed to be. There was no distinct landmark, no clearing, still in the forest, surrounded by trees; however, it was perfectly spaced from her home, just five miles in, and to North. As soon as she came to a stop, a shadow detached itself, and stepped forward. A lithe man dressed all in black, a mask covering the lower half of his face, and even covered his hair. Daggers lined his chest in an X, attached to little slits in the fabric, and near his hip he wore two swords, one long and the other a foot shorter. Though she knew him, had seen his appearance before, her spies rarely unmasked themselves, especially when she had missions for them. All she could see was the bright blow of his vivid, blue eyes.

He went down on one knee a couple of feet from her, and bowed his head. She did not call him by name, only commanded him to tell her what he'd learned.

"Sesshomaru's little imp, Jaken, had left the castle with a large parcel. I do not know what its contents were, but I followed him. Yesterday, he travelled far, and deep into the wilderness. There was a shiro, small but richly constructed, and surrounded by a barrier. It was Sesshomaru's youki protecting the structure."

Kiyomi frowned, taking this information in. "Continue."

"I could not gain entrance, but when the imp left, I remained. Besides two serving women, there was a human. I watched her for a while, but I could not learn who she was other than that she is a miko, or at least she was dressed as one. I left soon after."

A miko? Why was Sesshomaru-sama consorting with one of their ilk? she wondered. Perhaps he required her aid? But if so, then what for? However, what really made her uneasy was Sesshomaru's interest in the subject of soul mates, but surely she was making connections where none were. She almost laughed at the ludicrous thought that a human was the Western Lord's destined mate. A grin of amusement slathered over her lips, the only sign of her inner humor she allowed to express outwardly. Not that her spy noticed, for his head remained bowed in respect.

However, her thoughts refused to relent, and no matter how ridiculous the thought of a miko and daiyoukai being soul mates was, she couldn't help but question why Sesshomaru seemed interested in the subject now of all times. What was more, he had missed his scheduled appointment that first time with her daughter. Now she wondered if that had been because of the miko.

A miko and a demon… No! It was not possible. It was merely coincidence that Sesshomaru was curious about the topic and that he seemed to be consorting with a ningen. And why was that? What was the human to him? A secret mistress? Her upper lip curled in disgust at the thought of any demon consorting with such vermin.

She had to know.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Kiyomi-sama."

Nodding her head, she bade him to rise. "Return to Sesshomaru's secret residence. Should the miko ever leave the safety of his barrier, apprehend her, question her. I want to know the connection she has with Sesshomaru-sama. Get her to talk at any means necessary, then kill her."

"Hai, milady."

Then he was gone, melting into the shadows and leaving soundlessly and without a trace.

When she was sure that she was alone, she allowed some of her confusion and ire to show by clenching her fists and gnashing her teeth. There was too much riding on her daughter's upcoming mating, and she would be damned before her place in the Western Lord's family was thwarted yet again. A few minutes later as she fought to get ahold of herself and push her worries aside, she turned and headed towards the rendezvous spot she was to meet Hiro-san at. Perhaps after a few orgasms, she would feel more herself, more relaxed, but also, she planned to pump more than Hiro-san's cock. Perhaps she could weasel more information out of him.

She grinned at the thought, for there were many pleasurable ways she could get the answers she sought. And a man was always easier to handle after his body had been sated.

Kagome awoke with a strangled cry, her body hot and over sensitized.

_Not again!_ she inwardly wailed, all but slamming her fist against her mattress in sexual frustration. Curling onto her side, drawing her knees up against her chest, she tried to will away the fierce ache that saturated her womanly folds, the sticky substance even slick on her upper thighs. But, no matter how tightly she clenched her thighs together, the burn persisted. She had hoped, prayed, that since the last two nights her dreams hadn't been plagued by erotic fantasies, that it was over, just a phase and finally gone.

Apparently, she had been wrong—very.

Was it because Sesshomaru was back? Because he was in the next room, so close. Worse, in the sitting room to her bedroom was another door, one that led into the master bedroom—Sesshomaru's room. She imagined getting off the bed, padding into the other room and waltzing into Sesshomaru's and—

Kagome slammed that door shut, sealing the thought away in the back of her mind before she allowed it to finish. She was _not _going to Sesshomaru, and she was _not_ going to…make her dreams into reality. However, at just the thought of Sesshomaru, her core pulsed, and she moaned low in her throat. A second later, she blinked her eyes open. Sesshomaru might still be in is room, and he was a demon with a very keen sense of smell. Oh, God!

She practically jumped out of her bed, but nearly fell on the floor when her foot got tangled with her blanket. She barely managed to stop herself from sprawling in an ungraceful heap by catching the table near her bed with one hand, and hopped precariously on one foot, before she was able to extract herself from the covers. Glaring at the offending blanket for a brief second or two, she quickly moved to grab her clean set of clothes and bath supplies, before rushing out of her room as if the bats of hell were on her heels.

She refused to even glance at Sesshomaru's closed door and scurried outside, foregoing her sandals, and made her way to the mini waterfall to bathe. Perhaps the cool water would dampen her lust and cool her flushed flesh as well as erase her arousal from her scent. Sweat coated her back, making her white yukata stick to her and made her feel clammy. When she saw the pool, she felt relief, thinking her torment would soon be over. She wasted no time shrugging off her yukata, leaving it in a heap around her feet, before stepping out of the fabric and into the water.

The rushing water of the falls was loud, but she ignored it, instantly wadding though the water to stand under the falls. The water was deep, but because there was a naturally formed drainage somewhere behind the falls, it never rose higher than her torso. The escaping water probably fed somewhere inside the mountain, but it hardly mattered. Her mind was on other things—her overly sensitive body for example.

Titling her head back, Kagome allowed the falls to soak her hair and run down her back. Streams of water spilled over her shoulders and down her body. It felt like an intimate touch, whisper soft, but it wasn't until the cool liquid travelled over a nipple that had her jerking in surprise at the jolt of pleasure it caused. When she realized the cool water wasn't helping, only making things worse, she quickly stepped out from beneath the spray and wadded back to the edge, grabbing her bar of soap and a rag. Mercilessly, she scrubbed her arms after she'd lathered the small bit of cloth, determined to ignore how her heated core pulsed in the water, how every movement felt like a gentle caress against her flesh.

She tried to keep her mind on the task at hand, but that was impossible, for thoughts of Sesshomaru continued to invade her conscious. The rag dragged over her breasts, the rough, wet fabric brushing across the hard peaks, and she almost dropped it. Glancing down at herself, she saw her chest heaving with every breath she took, witnessed how hard and red her nipples were, and groaned when she imagined Sesshomaru suckling at her breast.

Though she was not ignorant between what happened between a man and woman, she did not know what transpired during the act, save for the obvious on how a woman became pregnant. So how her mind was capable of conjuring such strange yet immensely erotic fantasies in such vivid detail, she did not know.

All she knew right now, at this second, was that her bath was not helping to cool her ardor as she'd hoped it would. Swallowing thickly, Kagome snagged on a passing thought, and allowed her free hand to cup her breast. Using an image from her dream, she plucked against the hard peak and gasped at the pleasure that had caused. Looking around almost guiltily, fearful of being caught, she saw no one, sensed no one near, so she allowed her rag to fall into the water, and emulated what she'd dreamt about. However, instead of Sesshomaru's long, callused fingers cupping her breasts, it was her hands, her fingers rolling and pinching the hard peaks.

Her legs began to shake under the pleasurable assault, so she reached behind her back and lifted herself out of the water, allowing her calves and feet to remain submerged. With only a moment's hesitation, Kagome sucked in a shaky breath and went back to teasing her nipples, desperately wishing that it weren't her hands doing the fondling. And because she couldn't help herself, she pictured Sesshomaru there, imagined his hands touching her, pleasing her.

The mental picture of a naked Sesshomaru hovering over her, pleasuring her, made her womb spasm in want, for the flare in her loins to grow fiercer. She ached, burned, _needed_. Releasing her next breath in a soft moan, she lowered her right hand, and spread her legs just enough. Air hit her moist folds, and as if to taunt her, to tease her, the warm, crisp air gently caressed her flesh, against _that _part of her that throbbed, begging for attention, to be sated.

Slippery fingers stroked down her abdomen, hesitating briefly when she felt her pubic hair, before another pulse of desire had her reaching farther down, farther. At the first brush of her fingertips against her wet folds, she cried out, her back arching sharply at the lightning jolts of pleasure that spasmed through her entire body. Remembering how Sesshomaru had touched her in her dreams, her finger sought out the small nub, the key to her pleasure at her cleft, and rubbed. Ecstasy.

Falling to her back on the grass behind her, Kagome spread her thighs wider and lost herself in the tingling, erotic sensations. So preoccupied and lost to her own pleasure, she didn't notice when someone intruded, keeping to the shadows.

Sesshomaru needed release, _now_. After he'd awoken from another erotic dream, he'd lain in bed and scented Kagome's arousal. It was faint, but there, and he knew that she'd dreamt it, too. He'd quickly robed himself, deciding to put on a simple, light blue yukata, and fled his room before he lost all sense of right and wrong and barged in on the miko, to slake both of their lusts. But after long, tortuous minutes when his blood continued to boil and thicken his shaft, he knew he was second's away from heeding sane logic and seek out Kagome. Though he hated to stoop to such actions as pleasuring himself, he needed to do _something_ before he did something he might regret later—like accidently fusing his soul with Kagome's without her knowing of the ramifications of their coupling?

No.

Perhaps he _was_ rethinking having a human as his mate, but not like this, not without her full understanding and acceptance. Thinking to seclude himself, Sesshomaru quickly fled to the bath, hoping to slake his lust in the cool water—but someone beat him there. He scented her before turning the bend in the walkway. At first, he was about to turn around sharply and head back when her arousal stopped him dead in his tracks. His fists clenched as he attempted to once again deny her siren's call, but when he heard her low moan of pleasure, his shaft pulsed in answer, and he was moving forward before he realized what he was doing.

He didn't stop, however, but allowed his feet to draw him closer to the source of his desire.

Her back was to him as she sat at the water's edge, her black hair a wet mass down her bare back. Though he couldn't see what she was doing, he was not ignorant. Her arms were bent at the elbow; she was cupping her breasts, and going by her heated moans, she was fondling herself. He sucked in a harsh breath upon realizing that she was pleasuring herself. He eyed her greedily. Before he could think better of it, he soundlessly moved around the pool, moving behind boulders and trees that surrounded the oasis, even skirted around the small wooden structure of the gazebo, to the other side of the pool. Standing behind a tree, he watched her, and what he saw almost made him groan and reveal his presence.

Her thighs were spread and she was touching herself betwixt her thighs.

His eyes were glued on her circling fingers, but it wasn't until she'd fallen to her back and spread her legs wider still that he got a full view of what she was doing. Her scent called to him, and it took everything in him not to go to her, to replace her hand with his. Though Kagome would probably wish this to be a private moment, he could not will himself to walk away. He even found it impossible to avert his eyes and give her some semblance of privacy. Sesshomaru could feel his eyes turning red, felt how his fangs lengthened in his closed mouth.

Kagome's hips undulated, rubbing against her fiercely circling fingers, and when she thrust a digit inside her weeping core, he took an unconscious step forward. He forced himself to stop, to stay where he was, but it was hard, damn near impossible as her sultry moans and whimpers escalated, her arousal thickening around the air he breathed. Then he frowned, noting how her movements became more frantic, heard how her moans turned to frustrated gasps and small cries of unfulfilled lust. Was this the first time she'd tried to pleasure herself? he wondered.

Then she whispered something, a name—his. It was filled with longing, a whimpered entreaty for release. She was picturing _him_ touching her, giving her pleasure, wanting him to give her the orgasm that eluded her. She was begging him to finish her.

That was the last straw, his control snapping. Though he was sure she was unaware of his presence, she was calling out to him, wanting him, burning for him. And he was going to heed that siren's call, consequences be damned.

Kagome writhed in frustration. She was so close, so damn close to something she had only ever dreamed of—with Sesshomaru. An earth shattering feeling that went beyond anything she had ever felt before, and she desperately sought that elusive climax. Frustration was like a living thing inside her, making her mad with unfulfilled desire, turning her almost crazed with need. Her finger was too slim, too short. There was a sweet spot within her wet heat, she knew it, had been shown through her dreams of its existence, but she was having trouble reaching it. She almost sobbed in misery and uttered Sesshomaru's name, as if begging him to do something, to push her over the edge she straddled.

A hand touched her thigh, so soft she barely felt it. Not until the sensation of someone clasping both her knees, spreading her legs wider still, and lean hips moving between them did she realize that someone was with her. Sucking in a startled gasp, Kagome stopped what she was doing, and settled her forearms against the ground, slightly lifting her back off the ground. Rough hands smoothed up her thighs, and she blinked up at Sesshomaru. At first, she couldn't comprehend what her mind and senses were telling her, believing for a split second that she had somehow conjured Sesshomaru, that he was merely her feverish thoughts manifesting into a clear image of the man.

She blinked again. His eyes were red, the irises an intense blue, and his stripes were jagged slashes across his face. Before she could realize that he was actually standing before her, his arms moved under her thighs, easily hooking them in the crook of his elbows. He lifted, gently depositing her to lay on her back again, and bent his head, his silver tresses pooling over his bare chest, tickling her inner thighs.

His mouth found her, his rough tongue lapping up her juices and rubbing against that bundle of nerves at the top of her clit, and thought scattered. Kagome didn't care why he was there or why he was performing an act she'd only witnessed in her dreams—she didn't care. Not right now. All that mattered was that _need_, that intense _ache_, and falling into ecstasy.

"Please, Sesshomaru!" she cried, forgetting his honorific.

He was Sesshomaru, the man of her dreams and secret desires.

She sank her fingers into his silken locks, holding onto the back of his skull, and undulating her hips into his ravenous mouth. When his finger penetrated her, her inner walls clamped down on it. With another inserted, thrusting alongside the first, he found that sweet spot hidden within and stroked, rubbing her upper wall.

"Yes, yes!"

Almost there, almost…_there_!

As soon as his mouth surrounded her folds, suckling gently, she orgasmed. Her womb contracted, abdomen spasmed, and her thighs twitched. Crying out his name, she turned deaf and blind. All that was left were sensations, mind numbing pleasure that seemed to last forever, turning almost painful in its intensity. And Sesshomaru didn't stop, but continued to lash her with his tongue, to thrust his fingers inside her at a fast pace that had her careening into another orgasm, more powerful than the last, if that was even possible. But it was, and she sobbed and writhed upon the ground, her legs kicked in the crook of his arms. Though she wanted to get away from him, her release too much for her to take all at once, and yet her hands held him to her, desperate for it to continue.

When finally she was released from bliss' grasp, her body climbing down from its high, she shuddered and pushed against his head when Sesshomaru continue to lap up her folds, as if he wanted to catch every drop she wept for him.

And then he was gone, as if he had never been there.

Kagome stared up at the sky, gasping for air. It was long seconds before she could muster the strength to lift herself up on her forearms and look around, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. He was gone, but not far, back at the house. Kagome collapsed back on the ground in a boneless heap.

Half an hour later found both Sesshomaru and Kagome in the small sitting room, sharing breakfast, but neither of them reached for the steaming porridge or bowl of fruit, choosing instead to sip their hot tea after Kagome had poured them each a small cup. They weren't looking at each other, or at least, they furtively glanced at the other, before quickly looking away. Sesshomaru took another sip of his green tea, ignoring how the liquid scalded his tongue at first, trying not to remember what had happened not so long ago at the bath or what he'd done afterwards, which was escape before his lust made him take the onna and brought himself to release with the hand coated in her arousal.

Now, after he'd relieved the pressure in his shaft—cold comfort compared to the moist, hot sheath he'd tasted on his tongue—his mind was no longer clouded by lust, nor his body taut with sexual frustration. However, if he wasn't concentrated so heavily on keeping his mind away from a nude miko pleasuring herself, he'd be right back where he'd started, aroused and aching with an all-consuming desire he couldn't assuage the way he ultimately wanted. Or could he? He glanced at the miko again, noting her averted face, her profile a thing of beauty, and wondered. Would she accept him once she understood the bond they shared? He was coming to realize that he did not want to fight it, but forge unbreakable ties with this one mortal woman.

When she glanced at him and caught him staring, her cheeks flooded with color, before she swiftly looked away, taking another sip of her tea. His eyes narrowed on her hand holding her cup to her lips. It trembled slightly. There was no doubt in his mind that her thoughts were centered around what they had done not so long ago. Was she upset? Angry at him for taking such liberties? Did she have regrets? Despise that it was a demon who'd not only touched her so intimately but brought her to—most likely—her first orgasm?

If he wasn't careful, he'd shatter the porcelain cup he held when his anger rose at such thoughts. He was once again reminded that she was a miko and he a demon, and Kagome might not think kindly to his species in regards to intimate relations, let alone accepting a mating between their species.

He had to know before he opened the topic of soul mates.

He went straight to the point, not realizing his question might be taken the wrong way.

"Kagome, what are your thoughts concerning a mating between a demon and human?"

Eyes wide, Kagome met Sesshomaru's golden gaze, her tea cup halting just before her lips as she froze in confusion at his unexpected inquiry. When her mind replayed his question, she blinked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry… What?"

After he'd repeated the question, she realized that she hadn't misheard him. Why was he asking such a strange question out of the blue? Weren't they going to talk about what had happened at the bath? Not that she was looking forward to such an awkward conversation, but they had to discuss it, right? Or…was he leading up to the topic? Kagome looked into her tea cup, eyeing the light green liquid without really seeing it. Did he believe that he'd dishonored her and sought to rectify the situation by offering for her hand in marriage? Well, she supposed he _had_ taken liberties, but she didn't want him offering marriage as the solution to rectify…what had happened. And mating was marriage for a demon couple, that she knew.

Why had he been there, she wondered next, but didn't have the courage yet to ask. Taking a fortifying sip of her no longer scalding hot tea, Kagome decided to answer Sesshomaru's question, and perhaps let him know that he didn't need to take her as his wife—or mate. It was sweet that he was trying to right a wrong, but Kagome didn't believe they had to bind themselves together for a…slight indiscretion.

"I'm aware that both humans and demons alike are normally…violently against such a union when it does happen. But I believe you can't help who you love. Truthfully, it has never mattered to me who you are with, so long as everyone involved is happy."

She placed her cup between her hands, and rested her clasped palms on her thighs and looked down as she traced a finger around the rim, a small smile on her face, remembering.

"I remember helping a half-breed child a year or so back. She was a beautiful little girl but very sick. Her mother was human but her father was not. Though the father didn't trust me, probably believing I might try to purify his child, his wife reassured him and begged me to help their daughter. I did, and afterwards, when it was obvious the child would live, both of them thanked me."

Kagome could still see that hanyou child in her mind. She hadn't seen an abomination like so many others might have, but a sick child who needed help. Then she shook her head, dispelling her inner musings, and stared back at Sesshomaru.

"Why do you ask?"

She'd thought he was leading up to asking her to be his wife, but instead of answering, he asked another question of his own.

"Do you know anything about soul mates, miko?"

She frowned at him, not understanding where these bizarre questions were coming from, but she did answer.

"It's where you find your fated spouse, isn't it?"

"So you believe in the concept?"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, I don't know if I believe that fate matches you up with someone specifically, but I do believe in two people falling in love." Then she eyed Sesshomaru. "Where are all of these questions coming from? Why do you ask?"

"Perhaps you have been wondering what kept this Sesshomaru away for so long."

He was hedging, Kagome realized, building up to some kind of revelation. "Get to the point, Sesshomaru."

"It would appear that you are my soul mate, my fated half."

Though Sesshomaru wasn't too pleased with Kagome ordering him, he nevertheless answered her. He'd been relieved when she'd told him she found no fault in a demon and human mating, and though an offspring between them would not result in a hanyou, it was good to know that she did not despise such a child. It had given him a further glimpse into her personality. She was everything he was not, giving, kind, selfless, and nonjudgmental. She didn't pretend to be something she was not. Kagome was actually a good person, perhaps too good, he inwardly reflected.

Though he strived to do his duty as the Western Lord and act honorably, he was a selfish creature and usually looked out for himself. He protected his people, his lands not out of the goodness of his heart but because it was his duty.

Kagome was the light to his darkness, he knew, his better half. But would she accept him?

"And how did you draw that conclusion, Sesshomaru?" she asked him after a long silence.

At least Kagome didn't laugh or criticize his statement. Instead, she wanted to understand, and his respect for her grew.

"I'm sure you have noticed a certain…pull, a connection between us," he began, continuing only after she nodded, a blush again forming on her cheeks. "When I first saw you, I believed you were trying to bewitch me but soon realized that was not the case."

"And you believe our instant…attraction is because we are soul mates?" she gathered, though she did not look convinced.

Sesshomaru did not begrudge her skepticism since he had reacted in the same manner upon discovery. He then quoted the small passage he had found in a text. After reading it repeatedly, it was still firmly planted in his mind so that he was able to recite it verbatim.

"'Souls recognizing each other…'" she quoted, gazing off to the side for a few seconds, before frowning and turning back to meet his gaze. "That does seem to explain our situation, but I'm still not sure I fully believe it."

He went on to tell her about the four so called mated pairs he'd interviewed, also informing her about Bokusenou and what he had to say about the subject.

Kagome could feel all the blood leaving her face, her hands becoming cold at the implications of Sesshomaru's words. If they ever lay together and have intimate relations, they'd forever be bound together, unable to live without the other, and when one died, the other died, too. What was even more disconcerting was this 'stasis' she'd undergo. Not only could she live for centuries, she'd no longer be a human, and capable of giving Sesshomaru full demonic children instead of half-breeds as was normal between a demon and human couple.

Instead of the romantic fairytale she'd always associated with the subject of soul mates, it seemed that it was much more complicated and dire in reality. She wasn't sure she liked the sound of it. And to be a youkai lord's soul mate? She was a traveling miko, not a lady. It had been years since she'd stayed in one place longer than a few weeks. She was used to being independent, answering to no one, going wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She was not royalty, a noble, or even wealthy. She was ignorant of most things when it came to women of nobility and knew absolutely nothing of demon nobility or its society.

This couldn't be real, some kind of mistake. She needed more proof than a text and hearsay.

"Sesshomaru, do you mind if I try something? A test to see if this whole soul mate business is not only accurate but that we _are _each other's soul mate?"

"Test?"

Kagome nodded. Swallowing her nervousness, she set her cooling tea on the low table, and stood from her kneeling position, before making her way to the other side towards Sesshomaru. He watched her approach with an unblinking gaze, like a predator, was her unconscious thought. There was no doubt in her mind that she was the prey, a disconcerting thought—a thrilling one, her mind whispered to her wickedly. She suppressed a shiver—barely. However, she failed not to allow her stray thought to arouse her.

Those golden eyes turned heated, heavy lidded. Sesshomaru _knew_! Which of course made her embarrassed, and what she was about to do made her antsy, needy.

Clearing her throat louder than necessary, Kagome twirled her finger, signaling for Sesshomaru to turn his body towards her, which he did. However, when he tried to stand, she put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He wasn't wearing his armor, or that thick pelt of his, nor his usual garments, but a light blue kimono, a leisurely, less formal garment than his haori and hakama. She felt the warmth of his flesh through his cloths.

Their eyes met.

There was weight to that stare, knowledge, full of sexual promise.

Kagome quickly removed her hand and knelt before him, her knees almost touching his crossed legs. If she stayed in a raised position on her knees, they were of the same height. It was the position she needed, but it was too intimate, being able to look squarely in his eyes and up close. Perhaps this hadn't been her best idea… But she refused to back out now.

She needed to know.

"I need to touch you, Sesshomaru," she murmured. "Is that alright?"

"If it is you, touch me anytime, anywhere," he replied in a low tone. It was husky and did strange things to her heartbeat, her very nerves. Just _listening _to him speak was a pleasure all its own.

Her palms felt sweaty, so she rubbed them along her thighs just in case. Reaching towards him with her right hand, she hesitated only for a moment. "I just need to see if I can…feel this connection between us. Perhaps it has an aura all its own, or something I can sense."

When he nodded his understanding, she placed her palm on his chest, over his heart. Instantly, she noticed how fast it was. Was Sesshomaru similarly affected by her closeness as she was by his? Apparently so, and that knowledge was empowering, called to the woman inside her. A call she strived to ignore. Was this the connection of soul mates as he believed? She was about to find out—if she was able to sense such a phenomenon other than a reckless, physical attraction. He'd said their souls were crying out for the other, and it would only get worse until they slept together, becoming one.

Now she was thinking about it. Limbs intertwined, heated kisses, shared breaths, and _need_.

Mentally, she shook her head. She was not an animal. She possessed rational thought and control. She _would _remain in control. Her body did _not _rule her. Or so she kept repeating to herself, until she realized she was too focused on trying _not_ to be aware of Sesshomaru and not on the objective at hand.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Kagome tried to concentrate, reaching out with her senses to feel that elusive connection inside Sesshomaru's soul, something that might be more tangible proof…

The barrier of his clothes were in the way she realized long seconds later. Swallowing thickly, her throat gone impossibly dry, Kagome lifted her gaze to once again clash with amber. Sesshomaru had not once looked away from her, she knew. She could _feel_ his eyes on her like a physical touch.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hn?"

"I… I need to touch you… Ah, what I mean to say is… I need to place my hand over you heart…on your bare skin. Do you…mind?"

She was stuttering, and she hated it but was unable to speak any steadier, not when Sesshomaru's mere presence wreaked havoc on her senses.

Wordlessly and without breaking eye contact, Sesshomaru reached up with both of his hands, prompting her to—reluctantly—move her hand aside, as he slowly, and far too sensually parted the folds of his kimono. Unconsciously, she broke eye contact, not because she couldn't hold his heated gaze any longer, but because she couldn't _not _watch him reveal his flesh to her.

At first, she thought he would just part the folds far enough apart for her to reach in and place her palm over his heart, but no. Sesshomaru shrugged his massive shoulders, the muscles beneath alabaster skin flexing erotically, allowing the fabric to fall heedlessly down his back.

Her breath caught. Yes, she'd seen his chest once before, in the bath, but she hadn't been in the right frame of mine to appreciate his masculine beauty at the time, and she didn't think her fantasies counted, and yet, he looked exactly how she'd dreamt him. She saw his bare chest, all the way down to his defined abdomen, and his biceps, until the fabric cut off her view at the bend of his elbows. It was obvious that he wore nothing underneath, or at least not an inner yukata. Did he wear anything else below his…

Stop thinking about it!

But damn was he beautiful, all bulging muscles and sinew strength. There was no blemish that she could see. No birthmarks or scars, just smooth, flawless flesh that was the color of alabaster. No man should look this perfect or gorgeous, and yet Sesshomaru defied logic.

"Beautiful…" she whispered without realizing it.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It pleases me that you think so, Kagome."

A shiver of pleasure went down her spine at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. He made her name sound sensual, erotic. And now she was blushing again because of her unconscious praise. Worse, she was aroused just by the sight of his naked chest, and he knew it.

Clearing her throat again, Kagome reached for him, slowly, almost hesitantly, fearing her reaction once she touched his bare flesh, yet yearning to do just that. Her hand trembled slightly, and she could not force her hand that last inch and touch him.

As if sensing her dilemma, Sesshomaru gently grasped her wrist and forced her palm against him. A soft gasp escaped her at that first contact. It was such an innocent touch, nothing sexual about it, but it was profound, shaking her to the very core of her being. This was not possible! No one could be_ this _attracted to another, she thought almost wildly.

His heart was pounding a mile a minute, just like hers. He felt it, too. She wasn't alone in her desire. Was he her soul mate? Could such a thing be possible? Real?

Forcing her lust aside with difficulty, Kagome closed her eyes and used her senses to go inside Sesshomaru's body, using the connection of their flesh, following the beat of his heart, the flow of his blood, and sought deep, trying to find…something, anything to validate his claim that they were fated—soul mates.

Sesshomaru sat ramrod straight, almost stiffly, allowing the miko to conduct her test. He could feel her inside him, a light tough, a small portion of her pure light seeking inwardly inside him. He hadn't been aware that such a thing was possible, until he realized she must have done something of the sort many times before when a demon or evil spirit took control of a human and she sought to find its influence hidden within the host. Almost as soon as she had begun, he felt a change within him, his entire being, his very soul reaching out to her.

When he heeded that seductive call, as soon as their energy touched, he felt it. All at once he felt an almost uncontrollable urge to take her into his arms and bind them together, for his soul was just given a tantalizing piece of the connection it craved to forge with its fated half.

Kagome felt it, too.

While he was capable of remaining in place, to ignore that cry—if barely—she was not.

Her hands touched him, caressing his flesh, over his pecs, his shoulders, and down his biceps. Her hands tightened and relaxed, as if testing his strength. A pleased moan escaped her lips, and he echoed the sultry sound with a deep rumbled version of his own when a nail scrapped over his left nipple. The erection he'd been trying to keep at bay tented his kimono, the bunched fabric doing nothing to hide his raging lust should Kagome chance to look down.

The arousal he'd scented emanating from the onna intensified. He had to stop her, he knew, for he was perilously close to pushing Kagome beneath him, and take her here, now.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists, stopping her wandering hands, and kept them flat against his chest. His chest was heaving with his heavy breaths, the air rushing repeatedly out of his lungs in audible, rough exhalations. Sweat began to mist his flesh lightly. He gritted his lengthening fangs. Damn! She was barely touching him, and yet he was _this _aroused, his balls drawn tight to his body, his seed ready to burst up his shaft.

"Kagome," he gritted out between tightly clenched teeth. "You must cease."

"I-I can't," she whispered, her voiced laced with desire, but also panic.

Lifting his gaze to her chocolate brown eyes, he saw that she was staring back at him almost helplessly. Her face was flushed, her chest heaving just as his was as she panted for breath, and her scent, damn, her scent was strong. Her arousal permeated the air around them, as did his own. They were in serious trouble, he realized.

Resolve tightened his features, and he tensed. Lunging, he forced Kagome flat on her back, and her legs instantly straightened beneath his own, her body welcoming his by parting her thighs. He sank between them with a groan.

"W-what are you doing?"

Her nails dug into his shoulders, and he realized that she was trying to fight this overpowering lust as he was but with less success than he.

"Wrap your legs around me," he instructed, his hair veiling them in their own little world.

Their eyes clashed again.

"Sesshomaru."

His name was both a plea for more and a demand for him to stop.

"Trust me. I will not take you."

He couldn't say more. His voice was more growl than coherent words.

With a cry of surrender, Kagome wrapped her legs around him and encircled his neck with her arms, and he knew that all rational thought had fled her subconscious. He was barely holding on to a small shred of his own. Gritting his teeth, he rested on one forearm, hovering a few inches above the miko, and reached under her to place his palm on her lower back. Lifting her hips upward, he curved his back, and angled his hips downwards.

Though their clothes separated their sexes, Sesshomaru could feel her heat, impossibly hot, and he knew that Kagome could feel his erection, for she moaned and tried to get closer still.

"Stop moving, dammit."

"Can't," she panted, rubbing against him.

"Then move _with _me," he instructed in a rough voice.

As he thrust against her, he showed her how with the hand at her lower back. Kagome caught on quickly. Though there were layers of clothes between them, they had the perfect angle, their groins aligned, and if he thrust hard and rough, it stimulated them both _perfectly_. At least for him. Sesshomaru groaned as he rubbed his throbbing cock against her cleft, but something was off—with her.

Kagome writhed beneath him, interrupting his rhythm, and her head was thrashing from side to side.

"It's not…right! Sesshomaru, please!" she cried out in frustration, grinding against him—hard.

It was then he realized his angle was slightly off. Growling with his own frustration, he angled his hips downwards a bit more and thrust slightly higher against her… _There!_

Kagome cried out, the sound full of pleasure.

"Yes, yes! Right there," she cried out softly, finally moving with him, into his thrusts.

"Kagome," he gritted out between his lengthened fangs as the pleasure had him in its grasp, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, as embarrassing as that was.

Grinding against her harder to force her over the edge even though it also heightened his enjoyment, Sesshomaru shortened his thrusts to shallow, jerky movements, stroking that bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft.

Kagome lifted her torso off the floor and buried her face against his chest, her hot breath bathing his flesh, and her heated cries rang erotically in his ears. Then—finally!—she came with a shout. Her back arched in a fierce, bone popping angle, head thrown back, baring her throat to him unconsciously, and he could feel her thighs twitching around his hips.

With a snarl, Sesshomaru allowed his own release to take him, catapulting him into the fiercest orgasm he'd ever experienced, his seed shooting up his shaft, coating his kimono with hot, sticky fluid in waves. And he continued to come. It went on and on. When he thought it was impossible to come any more, that he was rung dry, another spasm hit him in the lower back, and another wave of semen would shoot out of him, and he wasn't the only one trapped in ecstasy.

Kagome clawed at him, her heels digging into his lower back, sobbing. She was right there with him, experiencing a pleasure that did not seem possible, especially considering they were not actually joined as one body.

And then it was over.

Sesshomaru fell, barely making sure his forearms supported him in time so as not to crush the woman beneath him. Kagome was likewise boneless, her arms and legs falling limply to the ground, and they were both breathing heavily, sweat covering their flesh. With a groan, Sesshomaru burrowed his arms beneath her back and held her close to his body, letting her take a little more of his weight without crushing her, and buried his face against the top of her hair, trying to relearn how to breathe.

Kagome didn't fight his desperate hold, but snuggled closer, her arms against his torso, palms flat against his chest, her face pressed against his collar bone.

"That was…" Kagome panted, pausing. "Madness."

"Yes," he agreed.

For long seconds, they remained where they were, silent, recuperating, and just enjoying the closeness they felt at being in each other's arms after experiencing such profound ecstasy.

His thoughts were centered around one thing. He'd dry humped her, like a randy animal. Though it had been phenomenal, somehow it was also embarrassing. However, it had been an erotic experience to masturbate on each other, using the other's body in such a way that it was somehow more intimate than if he'd actually penetrated her. He shuddered in remembrance.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end, and too soon, Kagome was pushing against his chest, a silent signal for him to move off of her. He was oddly reluctant to do so. The closeness he felt with her in this moment… He did not want it to end, and it was then that he knew he had to have her—as his mate.

Kagome pushed against Sesshomaru's chest again, and he reluctantly got off her. She felt oddly close and content in his arms after what they had shared. It had been an erotic and mind-blowing experience, but now that she had full use of her mental functions again, there was also fear. This couldn't be happening. Soul mates weren't supposed to be real, and yet she'd felt her soul reach out to Sesshomaru's when she'd sought to feel a connection between them. Oh, she's felt it alright, and her body had instantly reacted, trying to get as close to him as possible, and to make them one, to tie their souls together forever. She'd wanted it, _needed_ it. She still did and that terrified her.

Sesshomaru was the Western Lord and she a travelling miko for crying out loud!

When Sesshomaru climbed off her and knelt just inches away, Kagome scooted backwards on hands and feet, her rump dragging across the ground in her mad attempt to escape him. She didn't get far, for he grabbed her ankle, halting her with a gentle yet unbreakable hold.

"Kagome—"

"I can't do this," she interrupted him in a panicky voice, uncaring that she was unable to be the calm and collect woman she knew herself to be.

She saw him stiffen, becoming perfectly still as he watched her. She wasn't sure he was even breathing.

"I can't handle… _this!_" She waved a hand between them.

"We are soul mates, fated to be together. I know you felt it," he stated adamantly, firmly.

Sesshomaru had a set expression, and he seemed to want them to become one.

"You want me as your wife?" she asked breathlessly, her heart skipping a beat even though she was also fearful of the implications. Her life would irrevocably change if she accepted such a monumental role. She wouldn't just be his wife, but the Western Lady and all the duties the title came with it. And it intimidated her, no, terrified her, made her feel inadequate and small for such a large role.

Sesshomaru nodded once. "I would make you my mate."

For a second, she wanted to say yes, felt profound longing to live the rest of her life with him, to spend centuries with this man who was not really a man at all but a youkai. Before reality saved her.

She jerkily shook her head, her hair flying in wild disarray around her face.

"I can't!" Her voice was high—too high. "I just…can't. It's too much to take in all at once!"

"You dislike me?" he asked stiffly.

"Of course not!" she denied at once, with conviction.

"Is it because I am a demon? Though you professed to accept a mating between a demon and a human, is it because you are a priestess that you will not even entertain the thought of joining with a demon?" If anything, his tone became even harder, cold. Displeasure heavily laced his voice.

"That's not it either!"

"What are you saying then?" he asked on a whisper.

Kagome had to look away from the fierceness of his amber stare.

"I-I'm saying that we should…ignore this connection between us."

She didn't have to see his expression to know that Sesshomaru was not pleased to hear her say this. She could feel it through their intimate link as if it were her own. And because her panic near drowned her, she was sure he could feel her reaction.

"We dream of each other," he told her unexpectedly, prompting her to look at him again.

"What..?"

"Those dreams you have been having with this Sesshomaru. We share them and will continue to share them when we both are sleeping at the same time."

Kagome swallowed thickly and blushed clear to her toes or so it seemed. They were practically real?! She remembered everything they'd done while she'd slept, unware that he was dreaming them too. Everything he'd done to her, where he touched her, _how _he'd touched her. Oh, God! And the things _she_ had done to him! _With_ him.

"Do you really think you can continue on with the rest of your life with such dreams? With this yearning between us without going mad?" he continued heatedly.

"W-we can try?"

He snorted, the sound full of skepticism.

Almost desperately, she cried, "Do you really want me as you wife, ah, mate, Sesshomaru? Aren't you upset that we are all but being forced to… get married or mated?"

"The thought does not displease me. I admit, at first, I was less than overjoyed at the thought of having my hand forced, but know this, Kagome. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ can force me to do anything I do not wish."

"You want me..?" she asked, incredulous, in wonderment. This magnificent being wanted her? A human miko? It seemed practically impossible. And yet, she could see that he spoke truthfully.

"I want you," he said gravelly. "Not just your body, though I believe it is obvious how much I find you pleasing."

He glanced down at his lap, prompting her to follow his gaze, and her blush came rushing back. His yukata was stained, wet, over his groin, and she knew that his seed soaked the fabric, making the large spot darker than the rest of the garment.

He smiled ruefully, causing her heart to skip a beat. He should smile more. It was beautiful.

"I want you as my mate. I want to spend all of my days and nights with you. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night, with your scent around me, _on me_, and wake with you still there."

_Why?_ she silently wondered, but didn't ask, because she was fearful of the answer, afraid that he would convince her to fall into this madness and accept. Because she wanted to—desperately. It terrified her, this need. Sesshomaru was right. It went far beyond physical attraction, something deeper. Though she was not altogether sure just what that meant.

"I can't," she whispered not for the first time.

"Why?" It was a demand, a plea.

Making a sound of exasperation in the back of her throat she answered.

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm used to living my life a certain way, and all that will change if I…if I become the Western Lady. I don't know _how _to be a lady, and I know nothing about demon society!"

"You will be instructed—"

"I can't do this," she repeated firmly, scrambling to her feet.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stood.

He still hadn't fixed his kimono, for it hung around his hips, baring his flesh to her gaze, a temptation she didn't need. She moved towards the doorway, and when he tried to follow, she held up a restraining hand.

"I'm leaving. Today. I… I can't stay here. I'm fine now. I only came here to recuperate and I have. So I think it's best if we parted company."

Sesshomaru scowled at her. Then, moving at demonic speeds she couldn't hope to track, let alone keep up with, he slammed his left palm against the wall near her face, impeding her from exiting the room. He towered over her as she flinched and gasped from his unexpected movement, but she did look up at him, boldly meeting his stare. He was so close to her. He could feel the heat radiating off her, but he did not touch her.

Bending down, he turned his lips towards her ear, whispering to her, bathing the shell of her ear in moist heat. "I will not force you to stay, but know this, _Kagome_, you have not seen the last of me, this I swear."

Then he left, too fast for her to track, heading to his room to change, and prepare for her departure. No, she had not seen the last of him. She would not escape him so easily, and he always got what he wanted. And he wanted _her_. If he had to, he'd court her until she accepted his suit. No matter how long it took.


End file.
